Por conveniencia
by Kaori.991
Summary: Hola! otra vez yo Les dejo esta historia IchiHime, donde cada uno luchara y hará lo necesario para no perder el sueño que fue heredado por sus respectivas familias. Pasen y lean. :)
1. Chapter 1

Hola !

Otra vez yo con un nuevo fic ichihime, espero lo disfruten mucho :*

Isshin Kurosaki el dueño y fundador del prestigioso, completo y avanzado hospital de Karakura llamado Sociedad de Almas se retiraba de su puesto para heredarlo a su primogénito Ichigo Kurosaki quien hacía tres años había terminado sus estudios en medicina, pero para que esto sucediera debía contraer matrimonio.

-No lo hare Rukia- le comentaba Ichigo a su mejor amiga- puede dejarle el cargo a otro, al final resulta que soy el siguiente dueño del hospital.

Comentaba Ichigo recordando perfectamente la noche que su padre lo anuncio.

Era el aniversario numero 13 del hospital, como cada año se hacia una fiesta de gala en el Hotel Kuchiki una de las cadenas de Hoteles más afamada. La música sonaba tranquilamente, y grupos de conocidos reunidos en diferentes mesas charlaban, en la mesa del director se podía ver como el director Isshin, Rangiku su secretaria, Kyoraku un dr. En neurociencias, Urahara un psiquiatra jugaban competencias de quien bebía mas shots, era una competencia difícil pues todos eran grandes bebedores. En otra mesa se podía ver al doctor mas calificado del hospital Aizen hablando sobre finanzas con amigos íntimos de él. Ichigo estaba aburridisimo junto a varios de sus amigos Ishida que era hijo de otro médico reconocido que también había fundado su propio hospital, Renji que recientemente se habia integrado al hospital Sociedad de Almas como médico general, Sado un hombreton que los había conocido una noche que llego a urgencias por haber peleado con 10 hombres que ahora era un luchador profesional con toda una fructifera carrera por delante y también estaba Rukia hermana del dueño de las cadenas de hoteles Kuchiki, quien era amiga intrañable de la familia Kurosaki.

-Vamos quiten esa cara todos ustedes- les regañaba Rukia- no parece que estén en una fiesta.

-No molestes- le contesto Ichigo molesto.

-Deberia alguno de ustedes sacarme a bailar, miren que tener junto a ustedes una mujer hermosa como yo y no sacarla a bailar- todos se quedaron mirando unos a otros, ¿quien la sacaría a bailar? La verdad era que nadie quería pues conocían los 2 pies izquierdos de Rukia para bailar.

-Bien hagamos esto- empezo Renji- jugaremos piedra papel y tijera el que pierda la saca a bailar.

Todos empezaron a jugar, Rukia estaba más que molesta por la manera en que se decidiría con quien bailaría, ¿que clase de orangutanes tenía como amigos?

-Ja ja! Perdiste Renji- se burlaba Ichigo de su amigo.

Bien como sea- se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano a Rukia- vamos a bailar.

Rukia se sonrojo en cuanto toco la mano de Renji trato de mirarlo a la cara pero este estaba volteando evitando así ver su rostro.  
La música continuo por una hora más, Rangiku y Kyoraku estaba ya tirados en el piso hipando y hablando tonterías sin sentido, Isshin se puso de pie camino hacia un pequeño estrado tomando el micrófono.

-Buenas noches, les agradezco por acompañarnos esta noche en el festejo numero 13 del Hospital Sociedad de Almas, saben que sin su trabajo y esfuerzo este Hospital no sería lo que es el día de hoy, se los agradezco de corazón. Y gracias a nuestros amigos que nos hacen el honor de acompañarnos celebrando junto a nosotros el equipo sociedad de almas. Además de agradecerles les tengo una importante noticia, el próximo año me retirare del cargo de director del Hospital, dejando como todos saben a mi primogénito como mi sucesor- tanto Ichigo como los demás estaban sorprendidos- pero para que esto suceda mi hijo deberá estar casado en menos de 3 meses, de no ser así dejare en mi lugar a una persona más competente que él-bajo del estrado hipando.

Ichigo se había puesto blanco de la noticia que había hecho su padre, ¿director del Hospital y además casado? ¿En qué demonios pensaba su viejo?. Los murmullos comenzaron a sonar por todo el salón.

-Ya se, que se lo deje a alguna de mis hermanas- le comento a Rukia volviendo a la realidad.

\- Idiota eso ya no es posible, Yuzu es muy feliz siendo solo uná ama de casa tal como tu madre lo fue y Karin no puede al ser jugadora profesional de fútbol y cuando no está viajando por algún partido está viajando junto a su novio el sobrino de Matsumoto.

-Pues bien, le diré que se valla buscando otro director, no estoy dispuesto a casarme con alguien solo por beneficio.

Habia pasado un mes desde el anuncio de Isshin, nadie habia vuelto a tocar el tema. Hasta una noche en la que toda la familia Kurosaki cenaba. Ichigo miraba de forma molesta a sus dos cuñados pero al que casi quería matar era a su padre quien los llamaba "mis nuevos hijos".

-Ves Ichigo tú también deberías traerme una nueva hija y el siguiente heredero de la familia.

-Sobre eso- se quedo en silencio por un momento -puedes ir buscando otro director, yo no lo hare, no quiero casarme por obligación y no estoy apto aun para llevar el hospital.

-Cielos lamento escuchar eso, el hospital quedara en manos de alguien más y ustedes perderán el hospital- todos voltearon a ver a Isshin.

-¿Que quieres decir? -pregunto Karin que recién se había enterado de los eventos.

-Cuando hice mi testamento puse como cláusula que se entregaría el hospital como patrimonio a mis hijos cuando estos estuviesen casados o por lo menos el primogénito, de lo contrario pasaría a ser del actual director o en caso de no haberlo al dominio público-les explicó Isshin a sus tres hijos- y como saben mi pequeña Yuzu ya está casada, Karin me costó trabajo pero pude encontrar tus papeles de matrimonio al civil, no entiendo porque lo guardaron como un secreto e Ichigo... ¡Ni siquiera te he conocido una novia!

-¿¡ESTAS LOCO ACASO!?- grito Ichigo exaltado-¿cuándo hiciste eso?

-Un mes después de la muerte de tu madre

\- ¡¿Y qué demonios hubiera pasado si morías cuando todos aun éramos niños!?- pregunto Karin molesta.

-Bueno... no fue una de mis mejores ideas, ya que en automático hubiesen perdido el hospital quedando solo con el dinero que les dejo su madre- se quedo en silencio un momento- solo quiero que sepan que lo hice pensando en ustedes, el haber perdido a su madre me arranco una mitad de mi y estoy seguro que a ustedes también los dejo incompletos, entonces pensé que necesitaban llenar ese vacío con amor de su propia familia.

-Pero lo que haces es obligar a casarme, puesto que yo no quiero que perdamos el hospital tu y mamá trabajaron muy duro para formarlo, ¿Los tramites ya empezaron?- Isshin asintió

-Ya inicie los trámites para ceder el derecho y a partir de que tú te cases se contara un año para que seas el director.

-Bueno ahí está Rukia-chan o Tatsuki-chan- dijo Yuzu intentando apoyar a su hermano.

-Que ¿Rukia? ni de loco esa mujer solo me da órdenes y me golpea- además pensó para sí mismo Renji me mataría si intentara hacer algo con ella- y Tatsuki sale con Ishida.

-Estupido hijo, busca a un mujer que tu ames, no alguien sólo para conservar el hospital.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de la cena Isshin salio a beber con Rangiku su esposo, Kyoraku y Urahara. Yuzu, Jinta, Karin y Toshiro fueron directo a la piscina, ha refrescarse con el clima tan cálido. En cambio Ichigo no paraba de dar vueltas por su habitación, sabía que las intenciones de su padre no habían sido malas, pero estaba en un aprieto de verdad, quizás podría darle el derecho de director a alguno de sus colegas había varios de ellos que se lo merecían más que él como Kyoraku o Aizen, pero tenía un mal presentimiento con respecto a dejárselo a alguien más. Tomo su teléfono y busco el número de uno de su amigos de toda la vida, además de Rukia. Necesitaría ayuda, para encontrar prospectos para esposa, ya que Ichigo no era precisamente el señor sociable y fiestero, que conoce mujeres cada semana.

-¿Ichigo? - pregunto la voz de Renji del otro lado del teléfono.

-Necesito verte mañana a ti y a Rukia, en el Café de siempre al medio día.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ichigo y Renji salían del hospital a tomar su descanso, tal como habían quedado por la noche, se vieron en el café que visitaban desde su adolescencia. Rukia tardo en llegar alegando que había tráfico, pero su cabello despeinado indicaba que no tenía mucho que había despertado.

-Solo acepta que te acabas de despertar- molestaba Renji que comía un emparedado.

-Callate cara de mandril, es obvio que una mujer tan bella como yo necesita horas extras para dormir.

-Es obvio que necesitas un empleo.

-Lo sé mi hermano no quiere que trabaje en otra cosa, dice que ya llego el momento que valla aprendiendo el negocio familiar.

Platicaron de trivialidades por un rato mas hasta que Rukia no pudo mas con la curiosidad y le pregunto a Ichigo para que los había citado, porque era bastante extraño que él lo hiciera, por que por lo regular tenían que llevarlo a rastras a cualquier lugar que se le invitara.

-Necesito que me ayuden y sean serios en esto - su cara se había vuelto color roja tomate-Necesito que me presenten chicas...

Rukia y Renji se miraron por un momento, preguntándose si habían escuchado bien, voltearon a ver a Ichigo que mantenía su rostro serio y rojo, notando que era cierto lo que acababan de escuchar. Ambos soltaron una carcajada haciendo enfadar a Ichigo, sabía que eso sucedería pero aun así no estaba preparado para sus burlas.

-No te creo, debe ser una broma.

-¡No es broma par de idiotas! Ustedes saben que mi padre quiere que me case en menos de 3 meses y ya ha pasado un mes, necesito encontrar una esposa para tomar su estúpido lugar de director.

-Oh es verdad-Rukia se llevaba una mano a su barbilla- así que ya lo tienes decidido- Ichigo asintió.

-Te ayudaremos- Comentaron ambos a destiempo

-Ya sé a quien te presentare...


	2. Chapter 2

Una bella maestra de cabello naranja y hermosos ojos plateados de jardín de niños despedía a su último estudiante en salir del salón de clases, deseándole un buen de fin de semana y que no olvidara hacer su tarea, regreso dentro de su salón de clases para tomar sus cosas y dirigirse a la dirección, últimamente había tenido los días muy pesados pues la antigua directora del Jardín de niños había sido despedida por Orihime pues tras años de haber confiando en la directora tanto Orihime como su hermano fallecido se entero que había estado robando al plantel educativo todo ese tiempo, y como no había nueva directora y Orihime paso a ser la dueña de la escuela tras haber muerto su hermano, debía atender su salón de clases de 1er año y las necesidades del Jardin. Entro a la dirección que solo tenía un escritorio y un armario pues la antigua directora había tenido el descaro de llevarse todo, dejo su bolsa sobre el escritorio y tomo la correspondencia, todos eran pagos atrasados, luz, agua, mantenimiento, etc. Al parecer por al menos 5 años la antigua directora no había hecho ningún pago quedándose ella totalmente con el dinero.

-¿Que hare? - gimió la mujer -Son demasiados pagos y la escuela no alcanza a cubrirlos.

Continuo revisando la correspondencia, algunas cartas eran de padres que agradecía la gran labor que hacia la escuela con sus hijos, pero al final de toda la correspondencia encontró un sobre en el que se le podía leer "Citatorio".  
Orihime asustada abrió el sobre sacando la carta que estaba dentro del sobre.

A la Srita. Inoue Orihime  
Leyó la carta velozmente, el citatorio le indicaba que debía presentarse a una demanda que tenía la escuela por parte del Mantenimiento Karakura Town, pues tenían mas de 5 años que no recibían el pago por el mantenimiento.

-Oh no, hermano ¿Que voy hacer?

En ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar, recibiendo una llamada de Rukia.  
Deslizó su dedo sobre la pantalla tactil para contestar la llamada.

-Hola Rukia-chan… estoy muy bien gracias, ¿afuera dices?, ya voy solo cierro la dirección.

Tomó su correspondencia metiéndola dentro de su bolso, salió de la dirección y cerro con llave. Camino por el patio del Jardín dirigiéndose a la salida. Al salir se encontró con sus dos amigas desde la primaria.

-Hola! Tatsuki-chan y Rukia-chan, me alegra verlas, sobre todo a ti Rukia-chan tenía muchos meses que no te veía.

-Lo sé Orihime, prometo ya no perderme tan seguido- le dijo apenada- las invito a cenar, una noche de chicas.

Tatsuki acepto en seguida, pero Orihime lo pensó por un momento tenía demasiadas cosas en encima pero quizás un poco de diversión aliviaría sus penas. Se dirigieron a un restaurante de la ciudad, llenaron sus barrigas mientras platicaban de todo lo que les había pasado en ese tiempo que no se habían visto, aunque Rukia era la que mas hablaba, pues Tatsuki y Orihime todos los días estaban por lo menos en contacto por el celular.

-¿Riruka dices? Si conservo su numero telefónico, tengo algunos meses que no la veo, creo que la última vez fue cuando me invito a su cumpleaños. ¿Para que dices que necesitas su número de teléfono?

-Un amigo está interesado en ella, entonces le llamare y les preparare una cita.

Orihime saco su celular y comenzó a buscar el número de Riruka, para después pasárselo a Rukia, quien en cuanto lo recibió ya le estaba mandando un mensaje a Riruka para decirle si aun estaba interesada en su amigo Kurosaki.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Orihime se presentaba a la audiencia sobre la demanda que tenía su escuela, fue larga y estresante pues tenían todas las de perder y como no, si la antigua directora no había hecho un pago por 5 años y medio, lo que hacía ver a Orihime peor en la audiencia era que no se había dado cuenta de nada de eso pues la directora se había encargado de firmar pagares falsificado perfectamente la firma de Orihime y no tenía forma de comprobarlo.

-¿Qué? ¿A cuánto dice que aumenta la deuda? ¡Oh no!- lagrimillas salían de los ojos de Orihime.

-De no hacer el pago dentro de los siguientes 6 meses la escuela pasara a manos del dueño de Mantenimiento Karakura Town

Orihime había hecho una junta con los otros profesores del Jardín de niños, habiendo mantenido hasta ese momento en secreto la crisis que pasaba la escuela, pero tarde o temprano se enterarían.

-¿Cuanto dijiste? Eso es demasiado.

-Lo sé pero es el acumulo después de tantos años.

\- ¿Y qué haremos?- pregunto una profesora que recién había sido contratada.

-No se preocupen, solucionare este problema, he metido solicitud al banco para un préstamo, este viernes me resuelven. No dejare caer la escuela de mi hermano.

Era viernes por la tarde y Orihime esperaba a sus amigas Rukia y Tatsuki, habían vuelto a quedar de verse, Rukia contaba que aprendía por fin los negocios de la familia pues ya pronto llegaría el momento de que ella tuviera su propia familia.

-¿Entonces ya tienes novio Rukia-chan?- preguntaba Orihime mientras bebía de su taza haciendo sonrojar ligeramente a Rukia.

-Bueno no somos novios, pero hemos salido últimamente, y pues hay besos y abrazos y... - iba a decir algo más, pero su sonrojo aumento y prefirió guardar silencio.

-Qué lindo, espero conocerlo pronto.

-Bueno cuando formalicemos con gusto te lo presentare.

El teléfono de Orihime comenzó a sonar, les pidió disculpas pues necesitaba atender esa llamada.

-Buenas tardes, si con ella habla-se quedo escuchando, pero sus ojos se aguaron- entiendo, si claro, bueno es algo que no hubiese esperado. Gracias.

Ambas amigas se le quedaron viendo pues habían notado los ojos cristalinos de Orihime, y como su permanente sonrisa se había borrado.

-¿Todo bien Hime? -pregunto Tatsuki tomando su mano que estaba sobre la mesa.

Orihime nego con la cabeza, Tatsuki y Rukia esperaron a que pasaran los sollozos de su amiga, para que pudiera explicarles mejor que había sucedido. Después de tranquilizarse les explico como había confiado en una mujer durante años y como ella había dejado tan endeudado el Jardín de niños que había levantado su hermano con tanto esfuerzo.

\- Perdón muchachas pero necesito estar sola- saco de su billetera un billete y unas monedas con lo que cubriría lo consumido en el Café, se puso de pie y camino a la salida. Chocando con tres muchachos un pelirojo con unos tatuajes muy extraños en sus brazos, un chico de cabello azul con lentes y un muchacho con cabello muy similar al suyo, este ultimo muchacho la volteo a ver pues había llamado su atención su cabello tan inusual como el suyo y la belleza de la joven, pero después de ver que lloraba levanto la mirada sintiéndose imprudente por mirarla, dentro del café siguió al resto de sus amigos pues se habían encontrado con dos de sus amigas en una mesa.

-Esa que iba saliendo ¿No era tu amiga Inoue-san?- pregunto Ishida a su novia, la cual asintió diciéndole que después le contaba.

-Y bien Ichigo, ¿Estás listo para tu cita de hoy?- pregunto Rukia.

-No fastidies con eso de nuevo, además no estoy seguro que las cosas funcionen con Riruka, ya sabes está un poco más loca que tu- Rukia se molesto por ser llamada asi.

-Fue lo que le dije yo a Rukia, se que te quedaras con Senna, está hecha para ti- mencionaba Renji, mientras revisaba el menú del cafe.

-¿Quieres apostar acaso?- le reto Rukia.

-¡Por supuesto! Sera un reto, el que pierda hará el reto que el otro le imponga, sea lo que sea- le decía Renji maliciosamente.

-¡Hecho!- y ambos estrecharon sus manos.

-¡Tsk malditos idiotas! Aun estoy aquí como para que hagan estúpidas apuestas frente a mí.

-Bien solo finge que no viste nada, ¿A qué hora la veras?

\- Dentro de una hora, en este café.


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo estaba bastante nervioso, volver a ver a Riruka no le causaba el mejor de los sentimientos, no tenía nada contra la chica de hecho era una buena mujer de nobles sentimientos pero era demasiado mandona, enojona, impulsiva y ¿aniñada? Después de todo había sido muy mimada por su familia, Riruka llego al café en un costo Mercedes Benz regalo hecho por su padre en su reciente cumpleaños, entro al café despampanante robándose muchas miradas tanto de hombres como de mujeres, busco a Ichigo con la mirada localizándolo hacia un mesa en la esquina del cafe, "que romántico" pensó para sí misma. Camino en dirección a Ichigo llegando hasta él.

-Yo quiero ese lugar- dijo haciendo que Ichigo se parara para que ella se sentara donde él estaba- y dime Ichi-go, ¿Por fin viste que yo era lo mejor para ti?

-¿De qué hablas? -pregunto desconcertado, o acaso de verdad tenía tanto ego esa mujer para llegar preguntando eso.

Riruka comenzó a reir haciendo que varias persona voltearan a verla por sus carcajadas, Riruka le dijo que solo bromeaba, comenzó hablar de todos los regalos que su padre le había hecho incluido el auto, y una enorme colección de peluches de felpa traídos de todo el mundo solo para ella y como todos los había marcado con su sello personal. Ichigo no hacia más que mirar discretamente el reloj, preguntándose si había algún tipo de regla de cuánto tiempo durar en una cita. Yuzu le había dicho que debía ser cortes y atento, Karin le dijo que debía actuar con naturalidad, Toushiro le dijo que nunca debía decirle algún defecto a pesar de que este fuera muy palpable pues podría ganarse un balonazo en el rostro, y Jinta solo lo miro y le dijo que no fuera tan tonto, su padre se había limitado a mirarlo y guiñarle un ojo. Pero nada de eso en verdad le estaba funcionando para soportar su cita que no paraba de hablar sobre sus estúpidas colecciones de juguetes de todo el mundo.

-¿No te parece emocionante? - le pregunto con ojos brillando, demonios no se dé que me habla pensó Ichigo.

-Sí, muy... ¿Interesante? - fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir

\- En ese caso andando, paga la cuenta y te invitare a mi propio salón de colecciones que le llamo doll house.

Ichigo hizo lo que le pidió y salió con ella del café mirando a sus amigos que aun seguían ahí con cara de auxilio, Rukia mal interpreto su mirada, alegando extasiada que Ichigo lucia muy feliz en su cita, Renji y Tatsuki trataron de explicarle que esa mirada de Ichigo en definitiva no era una de felicidad.

-¿Y como saben eso? Si nunca hemos visto otra cosa en su rostro que su ceño fruncido.

-Punto para Kuchiki-san- anoto Ishida

-¿De qué lado estas? -pregunto Tatsuki molesta.

-Soy un medico, obviamente del de la verdad y lo comprobable.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la mañana siguiente Ichigo llego al hospital con ojeras debajo de sus ojos, y su cabello aun mas revuelto que lo usual.

-¿Cómo te fu...- trato de preguntar Renji a la hora del almuerzo, pero al ver el semblante de Ichigo, pudo adivinar que no le fue nada bien.

-Mal, comprobé que esa mujer tiene un severo trauma con los peluches, peor que el de Rukia por ese estúpido conejo.

-¿Te refieres a Chappy?

-O soy yo, o últimamente pasas demasiado tiempo con Rukia- las mejillas de Renji se tiñeron ligeramente rosadas, negando absolutamente con la cabeza- Si claro como sea.

Ichigo comenzó a narrarle como Riruka lo había mantenido como prisionero toda la noche presentándole su enorme, gigantesca colección de juguetes. Hasta que se quedo dormido, logrando que la chica molesta lo corriera de su casa alegando que era un desconsiderado y poco atento hombre, terminando por decirle que jamás se casaría con él, haciéndose la siguiente pregunta así mismo Ichigo ¿Que tanto le había contado Rukia a Riruka?.

-No te preocupes, hoy saldrás con Senna, estoy seguro que te ira mejor, de no ser así ya tengo 50 prospectos mas para ti como esposa.

-¿Qué? ¿De dónde conoces a tantas mujeres? - le pregunto Ichigo sorprendido.

-Bueno veras, Rukia y yo te abrimos un perfil en y por ahora tienes- reviso su celular- Wow ya tienes 64 mujeres que quieren salir contigo.

-¿Qué?- le arrebato el celular, encontrando un perfil con datos sobre su edad, profesión, y su foto de perfil era el sin su playera en un pants ligeramente entallado-¿Cuando demonios me tomaste esta foto?

-A esa, la tuve que tomar hace unos días en el gimnasio, para que Senna aceptara salir contigo.

-Pero nunca hago ejercicio sin playera, oh maldito- recordó como Renji le había arrojado "sin querer" una bebida energizante que traía bebiendo- Con razón se entienden tan bien tu y Rukia, estan igual de locos.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ichigo por fin llegaba al domicilio que Renji le había proporcionado esa mañana, realmente se había perdido, llegando tarde 15minutos, toco el timbre del apartamento número 20 que se encontraba hasta el cuarto piso.

-¿Quién es?- escucho que le preguntaban por una radio.

-Kurosaki Ichigo, Vengo buscando a Senna...

-¡Llegaste tarde!, aguarda ahí abajo, en seguido voy.

Ichigo la espero por al menos 20 minutos, al parecer había decidido vengarse la mujer por el retardo de Ichigo, cuando bajo realmente era una chica atractiva con un corto cabello verde y un vestido corto y ajustado la hacía lucir muy sexy, bien quizás ella era la indicada. Subieron al auto de Ichigo, dejando sorprendida a Senna.

Ichigo pregunto qué era lo que le apetecía cenar, por lo que ella le dijo que había un excelente restaurante italiano en la plaza comercial de Karakura, Ichigo nunca había ido, por lo que acepto, llegando a la plaza subieron al área de comida y entraron al restaurante, Senna pidió al menos 3 platillos diferentes, mientras Ichigo apenas si había pedido un espagueti, después de terminar Senna pidió postre.

Salían del restaurante, Ichigo no sabía que mas debía hacer, esta vez Yuzu le dijo que debía consentirla y llevarla a donde la joven quisiera, Karin le dijo que debía ver cual eran los gustos de ella, Toushiro le dijo que si no la llevaba a donde ella pidiera tendría un balón sobre su rostro "pobre de ese enano, mi hermana en verdad se la pasa amenazándolo, y yo que me preocupaba por Karin, ahora tendré que ver que ella misma no se deje viuda", Jinta solo le dijo que era un soquete que jamás encontraría novia y su padre ahora solo levantaba su pulgar.  
Senna llamo Ichigo por tercera vez alegando que era muy descortés de su parte sumirse en sus pensamientos y no compartirlos, Ichigo pidió disculpas pregunto a donde quería por lo que ella le respondió sin miramientos,

-De compras- Ichigo la llevo a casi todas las tiendas consintiéndole todos los caprichos que ella quería, hasta que la billetera de Ichigo ya no dio para mas, "si me quedo con esta mujer, seguro que el hospital terminara en bancarrota antes de que me hagan director".  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Eres idiota? - le pregunto Rukia por tercera vez- Como se te ocurre comprarle todo lo que ella quiso, por eso te sigue buscando.

-Bueno Yuzu, Karin y sus esposos me dieron unos consejos- trataba de no sonar más tonto de lo que ya había sonado su historia de la cita de anoche.

-Kurosaki - le llamo Ishida que bajaba su vaso de cerveza a la mesa del bar- tengo una idea para tu situación, ¿Porque no haces un matrimonio arreglado?- se quedo en silencio esperando que Ichigo respondiera.

-No te entiendo

-Ni yo- dijo Renji que luchaba contra una ala de pollo.

-Par de idiotas- sentenció Rukia, que miraba disimuladamente Renji que hoy lucia especialmente atractivo con su estilo natural, y no su siempre ropa formal de medico.

-Lo que quiero decir es, porque no contratas a alguien para que se haga pasar por tu esposa en todo ese año y cuando seas el director solo se divorcian alegando "diferencias irreconciliables", incluso puedes pagarle por hacerlo.

Ichigo por primera en su vida miraba maravillado a Ishida, era un genio en verdad lo era, ¿Como no se le había ocurrido antes? Aun quedaban unas semanas para estar formalmente casado y poder ser el director del Hospital.

-Excelente idea Ishida, después de todo, si eres un genio como dice la revista Rukongai- Ishida solo puso los ojos en blanco.

-Y yo tengo la candidata perfecta para ti Ichigo- Renji, Tatsuki, Sado, Ishida e Ichigo voltearon a ver a Rukia- déjame hacer una llamada.

-¿No estarás pensando en ella, verdad? - pregunto Tatsuki molesta.

-Así es, Orihime necesita ese trabajo- encontró el numero de Orihime- o pero antes ¿Cuanto estas dispuesto a pagar?

-Amm... no lo sé, lo que sea supongo.

-Bien- Rukia tecleo el número de Orihime contestándole una soñolienta voz- Orihime, ¿Crees que podría verte mañana por la tarde en el Café de la última vez?-Orihime había accedido sin problema finalizando la llamada.

-Rukia, escucha- empezó Tatsuki molesta- Orihime no accederá y eso no está bien para ella.

-Orihime lo necesita y te aseguro que eso la hará mas feliz que dejar que su escuela se arruine.

Todos miraban a ambas mujeres alegando, nadie a excepción de Ishida que estaba un poco al tanto de la personalidad y problema de Inoue, entendía la molestia de su novia.

-Es todo lo que diré del tema Tatsuki, además quien sabe y se enamore, son igual de tontos los dos, Ichigo- dirigió su mirada a su amigo de cabello naranja- mañana tendrás una nueva cita, pero yo estaré ahí para convencer a Orihime.

-Oye por lo menos deja que Ichigo acceda, que tal si su amiga esta horrible- trataba de defender Renji a Ichigo.

-Bueno Abarai, te aseguro que lo que menos describe a Hime es la palabra fea, ella realmente es una mujer muy hermosa tanto exterior como interiormente, en secundaria todo el Instituto estaba detrás de ella, pero ella era demasiado despistada para notarlo- Rukia e Ishida asentian sin parar- y espero que no salga lastimada de todo esto, ¿Verdad Rukia?

-No lo hará, cuidas demasiado de ella, y ella es una mujer fuerte que ha salido de peores situaciones- comentó Rukia recordando el día en que Orihime perdio a su hermano mayor en aquel catastrófico accidente.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rukia e Ichigo esperaban en el café que habían acordado con Orihime, quien por cerrar el Jardín de niños se le había hecho tarde, llego corriendo al café buscando con la mirada a Rukia.

-Antes que todo, que no te sorprenda su peculiar gusto por la comida- le dijo Rukia con una gotita en su frente- Bien ya llego,- anuncio Rukia a Ichigo, este siguió la dirección de la mirada de Rukia, encontrándose con una hermosa mujer de cabello naranja y ojos plateados con una sonrisa tan deslumbrante que no había vuelto a ver desde que su madre murió- ¿Qué te parece?, muy bella ¿no?- Ichigo se puso nervioso, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Rukia-chan ¿y? ... - se quedo mirando a Ichigo.

-Hola Orihime, te presento a Kurosaki Ichigo, un amigo de toda la vida.

-Oh ya entiendo, es tu novio, mucho gusto Kurosaki-kun- le dijo extendiéndole la mano.

-Nada de eso, este idiota no es mi novio- Ichigo saludo a Orihime y también dijo algo parecido a "primero muerto antes de salir con esta enana del demonio".

-¿Entonces, a que se debe que este el aquí?- Orihime tomo asiento frente a ellos revisando el menú.

-Ha venido hablar de negocios- Orihime quito su vista del menú dirigiéndola a Ichigo y luego a Rukia- veras Ichigo, Orihime es la dueña de un pequeño pero muy pintoresco Jardín de niños, su difunto hermano lo fundó y ambos confiaron en la persona equivocada para asumir la dirección del Jardín, dejándolos en deudas y con una demanda que si no es pagada en ciertos meses Orihime perderá la escuela, en manos del Mantenimiento Karakura Town - Ichigo iba entendiendo hacia donde iba el plan de Rukia y el ya estaba decidido a llevarlo a cabo, solo faltaba convencer a esa joven- Ichigo te puede dar un empleo especial donde tu podrás pagar las deudas de tu Jardin de niños.

-¿Un empleo especial? Si es algo así como ayudar a gente muerta a pasar al otro lado o luchar con espadas con gente que tiene mascaras de calaveras en el rostro, no puedo aceptarlo- sentencio Orihime decidida.

Ichigo miro incrédulo a Orihime, tratando de ver a través de ella por si eso era algún tipo de broma, pero la joven parecía que hablaba en serio, giro su rostro hacia Rukia esperando alguna explicación, por lo que Rukia ya tenía una enorme gota de sudor en su cabeza. Miro a Ichigo y en voz baja mientras Orihime pedía un chocolate con alubias dentro de la taza, le explicaba que su amiga tenía una imaginación demasiado desarrollada, pero que eso no era nada de cuidado. El mesero trajo el pedido de Orihime desconcertando un poco a Ichigo, pero recordó que la secretaria Matsumoto-san tenía un tipo de gusto parecido a la joven.

-No se trata de eso Orihime te lo aseguro, Ichigo es raro pero tampoco es para tanto - Orihime respiro con alivio, provocando una sonrisa en Ichigo.

Rukia le explico a Orihime, el problema que tenía Ichigo para obtener el cargo de director del Hospital de su familia, y como Orihime debería casarse con Ichigo y permanecer casada por un año o hasta que Ichigo se hubiese hecho director del hospital, Orihime se negó rotundamente, diciendo que ese no era un trabajo si no un sacrificio tanto para ella como para él, el casarse con alguien a quien ni siquiera conocían.

-Escucha- atrajo su atención Ichigo- nos divorciaremos apenas sea el director, el hospital de mi familia es tan importante para mí como para ti la escuela de tu hermano y estoy dispuesto a todo con tal de no perderlo, por mis padres y por mis hermanas que también es parte de su herencia. Tu seguirás con tu vida y yo seguiré con la mía, no habrá necesidad de hacer nada de lo que hace una pareja de casados, solo seremos un matrimonio frente a los demás. Yo pagaré con mi propio dinero que gano como medico tu deuda.

Orihime lo miro por un momento, sus ojos marrones y decididos la habían hipnotizado por unos segundos, medito todo lo que le habían dicho hasta ahora, recordando como su hermano sonreía cada vez que llegaba al jardín de niños.

-Acepto, pero es una suma elevada

-No importa, el hospital de mi familia lo vale, pero tú deberás cumplir con tu papel de esposa ante la sociedad.

-Así será, ¿Cuando nos casaremos?

-En 15 días, y el miércoles te llevaré para presentarte a mi familia, mañana te veo aquí a la misma hora, para elaborar toda la mentira de cómo nos conocimos y nos enamoramos a primera vista.

-Aquí estare Dr. Kurosaki

-Sera más bien Ichigo

-Te veo el miércoles Ichigo-kun.


	4. Chapter 4

Orihime e Ichigo bebían cada uno de su pedido del menú, un rubor sobre sus mejillas había estado adornado sus rostros toda la cita de negocios.

-Entonces diremos que Rukia y Tatsuki nos presentaron una tarde en el café que está cerca del Hospital sociedad de almas, estoy seguro que mi familia lo creerá, saben que es el único lugar que frecuento con regularidad con alguno de mis amigos. Tu no alteraras nada sobre tu vida eres maestra de jardín de niños y dueña del mismo, pero no les dirás absolutamente nada sobre la deuda que tienes eso solo quedara entre nosotros, después de que nos divorciemos te hare todo el pago.

-Espera, eso no puede ser, yo tengo un límite de 6 meses para liquidar esa deuda de lo contrario perderé la escuela- Ichigo la miro no confiaba en la muchacha a pesar de que Tatsuki y Rukia insistían en que era la persona más amable y honesta del mundo, pero al mirarla a los ojos noto que no había ni una pizca de maldad en ellos- puedes hacer el pago el último mes si eso te tranquiliza, pero por favor no quiero perder la escuela.

-Bien después de que estemos casados y los trámites para hacerme director empiecen pagare tu deuda.

-No lo llames de esa manera, puesto que te estoy trabajando- hizo un mohín muy divertido para Ichigo "es como una niña pequeña, ahora entiendo el amor a su profesión" pensó Ichigo con ternura.

-Bien lo siento, cuando todo vaya bien para mi, te hare tu pago por trabajar como mi esposa, el miércoles pasare por ti para llevarte a mi casa, cada miércoles hay cena familiar- Ichigo se quedo mudo por un momento- escucha... mi familia es algo peculiar, pero tratare de que no te incomoden... tanto- Orihime lo miro sin comprender.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El miércoles llego más rápido de lo que los dos pelinaranjas hubieran deseado, Ichigo conducía con una Orihime muy nerviosa a su lado, ambos empezaron a tener dudas sobre su plan, pero las cosas ya estaban hechas, Ichigo había dicho que traería a alguien a cenar por lo que no podía arrepentirse y Orihime cada día desde que acepto ese tonto plan se repetía una y otra vez que era por la escuela de su hermano. 

Llegaron a la casa de Ichigo, Orihime quedo sorprendida por lo hermosa y lujosa que era, ahora entendía cuando le dijo que la cantidad de la deuda no le importaba, entraron al recibidor y la sorpresa de Hime aumentó más pues de ser una casa tan lujosa realmente se sentía cálida y hogareña.

-Estoy en casa- grito Ichigo- y vengo...

No termino la frase cuando dos mujeres bajaron corriendo por las escaleras y detrás de ellas con un poco más de calma pero igual esperando ver algo insólito venían dos muchachos. Las mujeres resultaron ser las hermanas de Ichigo, cuando vieron a Hime con su hermoso cabello largo, ojos plata y un vestido ajustado que resaltaba su figura se les cayeron las mandíbulas al piso, su hermano mayor realmente había tenido muy buen gusto.

-Yuzu, Karin, Idiotas- dijo esto último a sus dos cuñados que habían bajado ya al recibidor- Inoue... Orihime, mi novia y prometida- decir eso fue más difícil de lo que Ichigo y Orihime pensaron.

-Oh Orihime-chan mucho gusto- decía Yuzu mientras le tomaba ambas manos Orihime- mi hermano es muy refunfuñón pero te aseguro que tiene un corazón enorme.

Era momento de actuar y Orihime se habia quedado helada, no estaba preparada para un recibimiento tan cálido y ver en los ojos de sus "cuñadas" tanto amor y admiración hacia Ichigo.  
Unos estrepitosos pasos se escucharon venir por todo el pasillo izquierdo, un hombre de aproximadamente 40 años venía corriendo hacia ella, momentos antes de entrar al recibidor el sujeto se inclino para saltar en dirección a Orihime quien se quedo pasmada por ver al hombre, en un rápido movimiento Ichigo la puso detrás de él, elevó su pie y el rostro de su padre choco contra este.

\- ¿¡Que te pasa viejo idiota!? Apenas si la conoces no puedes lanzarte sobre la gente de esa manera- decía esto al compas de cada patada que le daba al hombre.

-Ese idiota que ves ahí es nuestro padre- le decía Karin a Orihime que trataba de ver por el hueco del brazo de Ichigo.

-¿Qué?- pregunto alarmada, quitando a Ichigo de encima de su padre- está bien no te preocupes- Orihime se inclino y ayudo a levantarse a su "suegro"-¿Está usted bien?

-Tsk no hace falta que te preocupes por ese idiota, te aseguro que está bien.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La cena estaba siendo servida por Yuzu y Orihime que había insistido en ayudarle, Ichigo la miraba sorprendido, los últimos años se había acostumbrado a estar cerca de mujeres que estaban acostumbradas a que les sirvieran todo. Isshin no dejaba de mirar su "nuera" y a Ichigo, sabía que algo se traían entre manos esos dos, conocía lo impulsivo que era su hijo, pero ella parecía ser todo lo contrario.

-Y dime futura hija- comenzó Isshin, provocando un pequeño salto en Orihime- ¿Qué haces de tu vida?

-Yo... - dejo la cuchara en el plato- soy maestra, dueña y actual directora de un Jardín de niños privado.

-Oh ya veo, es bueno que te gusten los niños, así me darán muchos nietos tu y mi estúpido hijo- Ichigo que bebía en ese momento escupió todo mojando completamente a Jinta.

-Es muy pronto para pensar en eso Kurosaki-san- comento Orihime con naturalidad- algún día seré madre, pero creo que será en un par de años mas- Isshin no dejaba de observarla cosa que ponía muy nerviosos al par de pelinaranjas.

-Orihime-chan tengo entendido que se casarán muy pronto, entonces debemos ir haciendo cita en tu familia para solicitar el permiso de tu señor padre para el matrimonio con mi hijo- Orihime se quedo callada por un momento tratando de controlar su tristeza.

-No será necesario, yo... yo no tengo familia- todos incluso Ichigo que algo sabia de eso la miraron sorprendida- yo viví junto a mi hermano mayor pero murió en un trágico accidente hace algunos años, el me alejo de mis padres en cuanto cumplió la mayoría de edad lo único que me menciono fue que no eran unas personas buenas, aunque tiempo después supe que mi padre era un ebrio golpeador y mi madre una prostituta. Pero nunca han venido a buscarme y tampoco los he buscado yo- una hermosa sonrisa se asomo sobre el rostro - se que suena doloroso pero la verdad es que mi hermano lleno mi vida de felicidad- Ichigo se quedo sorprendido por la historia que había dicho Orihime a su familia.

Continuaron con la cena preguntando dónde y cómo se habian conocido, con un Isshin llorando de vez en cuando y una Yuzu con ojos brillantes por el romance.

-Inoue- le llamo Ichigo en voz baja atrayendo su atención- eso que contaste hace unos momentos, ¿Fue real?

-¿No lo sabías? Creí que Rukia-chan te había contado- se llevo su dedo anular a su cachete- no me mires con lástima, antes me sentía sola pero con Tatsuki y Rukia y todos mis alumnos, mi vida está llena de amor.

Ichigo llevo a Orihime a su casa, por petición de su hermana Yuzu y su padre con la alegata de "Es muy tarde para que ella se valla sola en un taxi".  
Ichigo llego fatigado a su casa, eso de fingir de verdad que era agotador, entro a la cocina para robarse uno de los dulces prohibidos de su padre, pero al momento de abrir el tarro la voz de su padre sonó a su lado provocando un susto de muerte en Ichigo.

-¿Qué te pasa, casi me provocas un infarto!?- gritoneo Ichigo metiéndose el dulce a su boca.

-Sabia que tu eras el ladrón de mis dulces- asestándole una patada en el estomago a Ichigo provocando que escupiera el dulce.

El cansancio de Ichigo era más grande que la furia contra su papá, por lo que solo le amenazo y camino hacia la salida de la cocina.

-Ichigo- siempre que lo llamaba por su nombre era porque iba a decir algo serio- no sé que se traigan entre manos tu y esa chica, pero seré claro contigo- Ichigo lo volteo a ver nervioso por lo que le diría- mujeres como ella no son para jugar o hacer tontos convenios.

-No sé de que hablas viejo- fingió Ichigo.

-Espero que no te equivoques y sepas apreciar lo que la vida te trajo sin pedirlo- paso a lado de Ichigo y continuo su caminar- esa chica es como el sol.

¿El sol? Pensó Ichigo, ya antes había escuchado algo así, pero no recordaba donde ni de quien.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La tarde había llegado tan rápido que Orihime pedaleaba a toda velocidad rumbo a la casa de los Kurosaki, las futuras cuñadas de Orihime la habían llamado he insistido en que ellas organizarán la boda pero que necesitaban su aprobación; Orihime no sabía como debía actuar, pues no toco el tema de la boda con Ichigo, lo único que se hablo sobre eso fue, será el último sábado del mes en curso y será solo al civil. Orihime intento decirles a las mellizas que solo era al civil que no sería la gran cosa pero ellas insistían en que la boda de su hermano y ella debía celebrarse bien. Llego a casa y todas las ideas ostentosas que le daban las desechaba de inmediato, logro llegar a un acuerdo con ellas en que sería en un salón al aire libre (ya que con el clima actual podían darse ese lujo) con vista a una barranca que quedaba a las afueras de Karakura, se celebraría por la tarde y definitivamente no usaría un vestido de novia (mentalmente se decía que ese placer lo dejaría para cuando se casara con su alma gemela) opto por un vestido color perla de corte imperio con encaje en la parte superior, el día de mañana tendría que volver para que la modista le tomara sus medidas. Ichigo llego cansado a su casa, fue por un dulce de su padre y se dirigió a la sala pues escuchaba las voces de sus hermanas y de una mujer desconocida, al entrar casi se atraganta con el dulce pues ahí estaba Orihime platicando animadamente de su futura boda. La tomo del brazo sacándola casi a rastras del lugar.

-¿Que está pasando ahí?- pregunto alarmado y molesto

-Pues tus hermanas consiguieron mi numero no sé de dónde y me llamaron hasta que accedí a venir aquí para ver los detalles de la boda, y si no muestro emoción o algo comenzaran a sospechar y hasta donde se tu quieres que todos crean que nos amamos, así que si no quieres nada de esto ve y dice los tu, que yo ya lo intente durante toda la mañana y parte de la tarde- Orihime volvió con las mellizas solo para decirles que había olvidado hacer algo importante en la escuela, se disculpo varias veces y tomo sus cosas y salió de la casa monto su bicicleta y emprendió el camino por el Jardín de la casa rumbo a la salida.

Orihime rogó en silencio que Ichigo pudiera convencer a sus hermanas del festejo por la boda, pero toda esperanza desapareció cuando recibio un mensaje de Ichigo.

Kurosaki Ichigo:  
No pude convencerlas de lo contrario, todo marcha tal como lo planearon.  
Lo siento.

-Ah esto se pone cada vez más difícil- dirigió su mirada a la foto de su hermano, tomándola entre sus manos- no te preocupes hermano, no me rendiré tan fácil, no dejare que me quiten la escuela.


	5. Chapter 5

-Pero les dije que no es necesario una despedida de soltera, solo es una boda falsa- trataba de convencer Orihime a Rukia y Tatsuki.

-No es falsa, se casaran bien- trato de persuadir Rukia- los sentimientos son los falsos, además ya no te quejes ya estamos por llegar.

Las tres chicas se adentraron en el bar que Rukia había insistido que fueran, dentro ya tenía una mesa apartada, pues Ichigo, Renji, Ishida y Sado, ya habían llegado, Ichigo y Orihime se sorprendieron de verse, Ichigo había sido arrastrado ahí, bajo el pretexto de que necesitaba liberar tensión y Orihime le contaron la verdad del asunto pues Rukia sabía que no se negaría.  
Cuando Ichigo se entero de la verdad de la reunión, se quiso ir enseguida alegando que sus amigos estaban llevando demasiado lejos esto del acuerdo matrimonial (como lo llamaba Rukia), pero todos a excepción de Orihime quien también quería irse, lo obligaron a quedarse.

-¡Oh esa canción me encanta! -grito emocionada Orihime a sus amigas- jalándolas a bailar.

Ichigo y sus amigos solo bebían pues ninguno era de bailar, excepto cuando se les obligaba.

-Sabes, si vas a vivir los próximos meses junto a Inoue-san deberías conocerla un poco más, de verdad que no sé cómo se creyó tu familia eso de su amor a primera vista-Ishida dirigió su vista hacia las tres chicas bailando y noto como varios hombres devoraban con la mirada a Inoue- además por lo que veo, muchos quisieran estar en tu lugar.

Ichigo paseo su mirada y noto de lo que hablaba Ishida, Orihime había ido a la barra por una bebida para ella, mientras Rukia y Tatsuki caminaban hacia la mesa, todo el camino de Orihime a la barra tuvo que ir declinando invitaciones a bailar, un tipo muy listo intentó invitarle su bebida, pero Orihime apenada le dijo que ella lo haría por sí misma, el hombre ofendido por la negativa de Orihime la jalo del brazo en un intento por sacarla del lugar, Tatsuki que fue la primera en darse cuenta fue corriendo hasta Orihime, fue seguida por sus amigos, pero antes de que ella le diera una patada al tipo Ichigo ya había noqueado al hombre que jalaba de Orihime.

-¿Estás bien Inoue?- le pregunto Ichigo, tomándola por los hombros, Orihime conmocionada por el acontecimiento se abrazo de Ichigo y comenzó a llorar, agradeciéndole entre lloriqueos-no te preocupes no estás sola.

Después del altercado los amigos decidieron regresar a sus casa, Ichigo se ofreció a llevar a Orihime pero esta apenada por haberse abrazado del joven médico, declinó el ofrecimiento pues se iría junto a Tatsuki que vivía cerca de con Orihime.  
Por la mente de Rukia y Tatsuki cruzo el mismo pensamiento, tal vez este par de pelinaranjas podían llegar a enamorarse en este año que deban convivir juntos bajo el mismo techo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día de la boda llego, los invitados se sentaba sobre las sillas blancas que adornaban el Jardín una pequeña carpa con flores se había levantado en el lugar donde ambos "novios" firmarían su matrimonio. Los invitados eran pocos, pues habían alegado que querían una boda privada y pequeña, más que nada fue llenado por amigos de Ichigo y su familia, y unos pocos amigos de Orihime. Isshin miraba todo molesto, no hubiese esperado que su hijo llegara a tanto como mentirles a todos sus amigos y a sus dulces hermanas que lo miraban con admiración y respeto. La música comenzó a sonar, Ichigo iba vestido con un traje negro que lo hacía lucir realmente atractivo, su cabello naranja estaba despeinado Yuzu había sugerido que lo peinara, pero todo quedo en un intento pues el cabello rebelde de Ichigo no se pudo acomodar, se situó de pie a lado de la mesa donde estaba ubicado el juez que los casaría, los invitados se pusieron de pie, Ichigo dirigió su mirada hacia el camino de pétalos que habían hecho sus hermanas, para ver caminar a la mujer más hermosa que hubiese visto en su vida, Inoue vestía un sencillo vestido color perla, su cabello ahora semi rizado era adornado por una fina corona de flores y sobre sus manos un pequeño ramo de flores de cerezo, que tanto trabajo le había costado a Rukia elaborarlo. Isshin dirigió su vista a su hijo notando la estúpida mirada que le dirigía a su futura esposa, una sonrisa se dibujo en rostro quizá no todo estaba perdido para su hijo y esa hermosa muchacha que solo dios sabe de dónde la había sacado y convencido.

El evento comenzó sin ningún problema, pasando los testigos firmando para después los novios sellar el matrimonio, tanto Ichigo como Orihime se detuvieron por un momento antes de firmar, cruzando por su mente la misma pregunta: ¿Realmente valía la pena lo que estaban por hacer? Ambos recordaron como su familia se esforzaba y se alegraba por lo que habían logrado hacer, entonces se daban cuenta que los sueños de su familia habían sido heredados a ellos y no perderían por nada y ante nadie lo que ahora les pertenecía. Ambos firmaron sin miramientos, el juez dio unas palabras más, terminando su discurso con un:

-Los declaro marido y mujer, marido puede besar a la novia- el eco de las palabras del juez resonó en los oídos del par de pelinaranjas, ¿Besarse había dicho? Desde que idearon todo nunca hubo la necesidad de besarse, pero ahora la situación lo requería.

Ichigo volteo a ver a Orihime y ella a él, se quedaron así por unos momentos hasta que el juez y los invitados comenzaron a instarlos para besarse, de forma robótica Ichigo dirigió su rostro cerca del de Orihime ruborizándose hasta las orejas. Por su parte Orihime ya estaba sonrojada desde que el juez dijo que se podían besar, tener a Ichigo tan cerca de ella no ayudaba a que bajara el rubor de sus mejilla, escucho como en voz baja Ichigo le decía un "disculpa" y plantaba sus labios a los de Inoue, aplausos se escucharon por todo el lugar, Ichigo y Orihime se separaron con un dulce hormigueo sobre sus labios y estomago. Orihime tomo la mano de Ichigo y juntos comenzaron a caminar por el camino de pétalos por el que antes había pasado Orihime sola.

La música sonaba por todo el lugar, parejas bailaban sobre la pista, Ichigo estaba sentado con Orihime a su lado que trataba de fingir una sonrisa.

-Escucha estuve pensando- comenzó Ichigo haciendo dar un saltito a Orihime, que mirada como Rukia obligaba a Renji a bailar y el hermano de esta taladraba con la mirada al pobre pelirojo- quizá deberíamos mudarnos a mi apartamento un tiempo, solo para que no haya ningún cabo suelto- miro a su padre haciendo una llamada con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón- coincidió Orihime que había regresado su vista a la pista de baile, viendo como Tatsuki bailaban abrazada de su novio. Ichigo trato de decir algo más, las palabras de Ishida lo habían dejado pensando "deberías de conocerla mejor, después de todo estarán juntos por un año", pero no pudo, Orihime se puso de pie y salió de su vista.

Lagrimas salían por los hermosos ojos plateados de Orihime, todo esta fiesta de verdad había sido demasiado para ella, sabía que lo hacía por una buena razón tanto como el joven con el que se acababa de casar, pero todo esto realmente la estaba asustado pues nunca imagino que el que se supone iba a ser el día más hermoso de su vida fuera una mentira, su hermano había insistido tanto que el día en que se casara eligiera bien a la persona, una persona amable, cariñosa, y que la amara con locura, pues el casarse con alguien no se trataba de un juego en el que pudieras salir fácilmente, una y otra vez se repetía que no era un matrimonio real pero eso no era verdad toda la gente en la fiesta se había reunido para ser testigos de la Unión de un amor inexistente, pero eso no era lo que la hacía sentir desdichada, si no que ella realmente quería pertenecer a una familia, pues desde que murió su hermano se había sentido tan sola y abandonada, que el casarse para ella era completar su corazón que había quedado partido desde que su hermano murió.

-Todo esto terminara pronto, nos separaremos y seguiré con mi vida- trataba de auto convencerse - es por la escuela de mi hermano, ¡No! Es por mi jardín de niños- se limpio las lagrimas y regreso con una sonrisa a la fiesta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
-Hermano- le llamo Yuzu- ¿Porque solo te llevarás 1 maleta? Deberías llevarte todas tus cosas.

-Ya te dije Yuzu, por ahora me llevare solo lo necesario, Ino... Orihime tiene mucho que hacer en su trabajo y yo también, cuando todo se relaje un poco, comenzaremos a llevarnos todo a mi departamento.

-Deberían pensar en comprar una casa, porque tu departamento será pequeño cuando empiecen a tener bebes- Ichigo se puso tenso.

-¿Bebes? Relájate Yuzu, aun no hemos hablado de eso y no va a pasar pronto.

Yuzu termino de ayudar a su hermano con su maleta, saliendo de su habitación para ir hacia la cocina y prepara la comida, pues su padre y esposo no tardarían en llegar.

-Sabes por respeto a Yuzu y amor a Karin, no les he dicho nada de tu estúpida mentira- escucho Ichigo la voz de su cuñado Toushiro- pero estas llevando demasiado lejos esto.

-No deberías de meterte en donde no te llaman enano- Ichigo lo seguía llamando así a pesar de que Toushiro ya era un adulto, pues lo conoció desde niño cuando salía a jugar fútbol con su hermana Karin y sus amigos.

-Tsk, como sea pero no me opondré cuando Karin quiera partirte la cara.

-Toushiro- lo miro a los ojos- no la detengas ese día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Estás segura Hime?- pregunto Tatsuki por quinta vez en la tarde- casarse es una cosa pero irse a vivir juntos, no creo que sea necesario.

-Las hermanas y amigos de la familia creen todo esto, así que debemos hacer lo mejor posible esta mentira-Pues te estás llevando muy pocas cosas, si es que van a "fingir bien".

-Llevo lo necesario, cambios de ropa, mi material y libros de la escuela, las orquillas que me regalo mi hermano, no veo que mas me haga falta.

-Un babydoll- dijo Rukia quien iba llegando con comida para las tres.

Orihime se sonrojo a más no poder, pues para sus ojos no había pasado desapercibo lo guapo que era Ichigo y su tan tonificado cuerpo que se le marcaba debajo de sus ropas.

-No digas esas cosas Rukia-chan, eso no va a pasar.

-Pff, por favor si eso no pasa entonces yo me convertiré en un hombrecillo verde.

-Shh!- Orihime puso su mano sobre la boca de Rukia- no vuelvas a decir eso o ellos vendrán por ti.

Una gota de sudor apareció sobre la cabeza de Tatsuki y Rukia, al parecee Hime nunca cambiaria.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Discúlpame Inoue- decía por tercera vez Ichigo a Inoue mientras subían en el ascensor- olvide totalmente avisar al portero que vendríamos a vivir aquí, y cuando recordé llamarlo ya estaba por iniciar la operación y fue más difícil de lo que se pensó, mañana mismo te mandaré hacer un juego de llaves, así tampoco dependerás de que te habrá el portero.

-No, no- negaba Orihime con su cabeza mientras sonreía- es tu deber Kurosaki-kun, además no espere mucho-Ichigo la miro sorprendido, en las escasas citas que tuvo anteriormente todas las mujeres se fastidiaban porque llegaba incluso 10minutos tarde y ella solo ¿Entendía la situación? -además el portero fue muy amable conmigo- dijo Orihime recordando:

Recuerdo de Orihime:  
-Buenas tardes señorita, ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?- indico un señor de al menos 60 años.

-Sí, estoy buscando el apartamento de Kurosaki Ichigo

-Oh con que el joven Kurosaki, vera es muy raro que el duerme aquí, si gusta puede dejarme su nombre y su recado, y en cuanto pueda me comunico con él.

-Oh no, vera es que yo -que difícil era decirlo- soy la esposa de él, Kurosaki Orihime.

El señor se le quedo mirando como si fuera un extraterrestre, no podía creer aquello, el joven Kurosaki ¿casado?, si ni siquiera le conoció novia alguna.

-Perdone pero el joven Kurosaki no me informo de nada al respecto, supongo que tendrá que esperarlo, de ser así.

-Oh ya veo, en ese caso bajaré las maletas del taxi y esperare aquí mismo- Orihime salió del edifico por sus maletas y volvió con ellas con ayuda del portero que la había seguido- que amable es usted.

Paso el tiempo y Orihime seguía esperando en un sillón que había en recepción, hasta que Ichigo apareció buscando a Orihime.

-Joven Kurosaki-llamo antes el portero- vera hay una joven sentada allá- indico con la cabeza discretamente a Orihime que leía un libro nuevo de pedagogía- que dice ser su esposa- Ichigo volteo a ver a Orihime esperando verla molesta, pero la encontró sumida en su libro.

-Si así es, de ahora en adelante la veras por aquí- la cara del portero se iluminó por completo, molestando a Ichigo ¿A caso de verdad toda la gente pensaba que nunca se casaría?

-De ser así permítame felicitarlo, y decirle que hizo una magnífica elección la señora Kurosaki esta hermosa y no hace falta conocerla mucho para saber que es de corazón noble.

-Sí, sí como sea- Ichigo se alejo del portero dirigiéndose a Orihime.

De vuelta a la realidad:

-Sí que eres muy detallista para contar un suceso- llegaron al piso donde estaba el departamento de Ichigo, tomo la llave para introducirla en la puerta abriendo la misma- bueno Inoue... Bienvenida

Orihime entro y quedo sorprendida, un departamento muy lujoso y amplio se alzaba sobre sus ojos, con un toque minimalista, con perfectos colores en blancos y grises, pero un lugar muy frio, no era como la casa de Kurosaki-san tan hogareña y cálida a pesar de sus notorios lujos como el apartamento de Ichigo.

-Llamare para que te preparen la habitación a lado de la mía, solo llevo tus maletas- dijo esto pensando que tanto cargaba en ellas que las hacia tan pesadas.

-No hace falta, yo misma la preparare.


	6. Chapter 6

Ichigo y su padre conducían rumbo a la oficina del abogado de la familia Kurosaki, era la última semana para empezar con el trámite para que Ichigo se quedara como director del Hospital y ser el dueño junto a sus hermanas del hospital.  
El abogado los esperaba dentro de su oficina con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro, se puso de pie para recibirlos y estrechar sus manos.

-Señores Kurosaki, pasen y tomen asiento- rodeo el escritorio y tomo asiento-¿Y a que debo el honor de su visita?

-Bueno ya sabes mi hijo te envió su acta de matrimonio hace unos días y hoy venimos para iniciar los trámites- el abogado paso saliva.

-Kurosaki-san pero el plazo para eso ya paso, ¿No recuerda? -Ichigo miro feo a su padre.

-¿Que quieres decir? -pregunto Isshin calmado- el abogado fue al archivero y saco una carpeta azul se la extendió a Isshin y comenzó a leer- ¿¡Que es esto!? -grito poniéndose de pie tirando la silla detrás de él- Yo nunca aprobé este documento, ¿¡Explícame qué demonios sucedió aquí!?

Ichigo tomo la carpeta leyéndola a toda velocidad, al parecer el plazo para que Ichigo contrajera nupcias se venció hacia un mes, se podía leer la leyenda que Isshin personalmente había hecho este cambio recientemente. Ichigo miro a su padre que tenía de la corbata al abogado. Exigiéndole una explicación, devolvió su mirada a la carpeta comenzando a revisar todos los papeles, la elección del director ya estaba en proceso, alguien había falsificado la firma de su padre ¿Pero quién? Era obvio él para qué, pero no él quien.

-Viejo- le llamo Ichigo- es mejor que nos vallamos- lo jalo- Y tu, más vale que te prepares y tu cliente.

Condujo de vuelta a la casa Kurosaki, encontrándola totalmente sola y eso era bueno pues sus hermanas comenzarían hacer preguntas y no sabía si era bueno inmiscuirlas en algo como eso, después de todo alguien quería quedarse con el hospital. Entraron a la casa y se dirigieron al despacho de su padre, cerraron la puerta tras de ellos.

-Escucha debemos ser cuidadosos, alguien en el hospital se quiere quedar con él, es obvio que compro a nuestro abogado o lo amenazó.

-Lo sé hijo, en todo el camino regrese pensando quien podría ser.

\- Por el momento ¿Que podemos hacer?

-Por el momento es necesario dar pruebas que demuestren que mi firma fue falsificada pues si no solucionamos esto en el año quedara como dueño irrevocable el futuro director, eso o no morirme en todo este año, pues entonces no habría vuelta atrás.

-¿Crees que lleguen a tanto? - pregunto Ichigo asustado.

-No lo sé, aun nos queda un año, debemos encontrar un abogado incorruptible.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían pasado algunas semanas después del descubrimiento de Ichigo e Isshin, habían mantenido todo en secreto pues no sabían en quien confiar y quien podría hacer algo contra ellos.  
Ichigo y Orihime sorprendentemente habían podido vivir en armonía en todo ese tiempo, Orihime pese a que Ichigo le decía que no era necesario, hacia las comidas de la casa y mantenía todo en orden excepto las veces que tenía que hacer material didáctico a sus alumnos teniendo recortes, pinturas, etc. Por todo el departamento regañando a Ichigo cuando este movía algo de su lugar.

-¿Porque no puedes poner todo en un solo sitio Inoue?- pregunto Ichigo molesto al ver sus sillones invadidos de pequeños monstruos de colores.

-Lo siento, trato de hacerlo todo sobre la mesa pero en algún momento termino invadiendo todo tu hogar.

Ichigo disimuladamente fue a la cocina pues pese a que se resistía ya se había acostumbrado a que Orihime hiciera la cena, además pese a los gustos extravagantes de su esposa tenía un sazón delicioso, además de que cada día hacia algo nuevo. No encontró nada hecho en la cocina rompiendo su corazón, salió de esta y encontró a Orihime atendiendo una llamada.

-Si ya entiendo, entonces mañana ¿dices? Si en el café - ¿Mañana en el café? De que hablaba y con quien hablaba- bien te veré saliendo de clases.

Orihime sintió la pesada mirada de Ichigo sobre ella, dirigió su mirada hacía la de él regalándole una sonrisa que lo dejo sin aliento.

-Oh por cierto Kurosaki-kun hoy con todo esto no pude hacer la cena si no te molesta hace 20minutos que llame para pedir una pizza, más o menos trate de calcular la hora que comúnmente llegas para que no la comieras fría.

-Oh gracias Inoue, no tienes porque hacer este tipo de cosas, ya sabes solo estamos fingiendo.

-Lo sé, pero te veo y me doy cuenta que no sabes vivir solo, tus hermanas siempre hacen todo lo del hogar y tu solo te encargas de trabajar y estudiar.

-Si sigues haciendo esto, tampoco me dejaras aprender a hacer "las labores de la casa" como tu les llamas-Orihime río y fue como música para los oídos de Ichigo pues rara vez hacía reír a alguien.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero me gusta hacer esto, no estoy acostumbrada a quedarme de brazos cruzados, si tu lo deseas puedo enseñarte a cocinar, no es por nada pero soy una excelente maestra.

La pizza llego e Ichigo fue a recibirla, regreso a la sala con Orihime buscando un pequeño espacio donde poner la pizza y comer juntos y en silencio como cada noche, Orihime se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Ichigo y en seguida comenzó a recoger todo, pues ya había terminado hace unos momentos su trabajo. Ichigo deposito la pizza sobre la mesilla y fue por un par de platos a la cocina, Orihime regreso a su lado con cara pensativa. Le entrego su plato y comenzó a devorar su pizza.

-¿Porque sigues diciéndome Inoue?

-Bueno no lo sé, quizá por costumbre, ¿Te molesta?

-Es solo que ese no es mi apellido por ahora y sé que no seré mucho tiempo Kurosaki, pero ¿Porque no solo decirme Orihime? Solo lo haces cuando estamos frente a alguien que no sabe de este convenio.

-Bien si así lo deseas te llamare Orihime todo el tiempo- Orihime sonrió y asintió dando el primer bocado a su rebanada de pizza.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy?- pregunto Orihime sintiendo un leve cosquilleo en su estomago, Ichigo la miro ¿Que se traía entre manos?- perdón es solo que, después de mis alumnos eres con la persona que mas paso el tiempo y nunca hablamos de nada, se que sólo fingimos esto, pero si podemos ser amigos, claro a no ser que tu no lo desees - dijo moviendo sus manos.

Ichigo se quedo en silencio un momento, era cierto lo que ella decía podían ser amigos, además la mayoría de los amigos de Ichigo ya la adoraban.

-Fue un día pesado, hoy tuve dos operaciones y una persona con un caso muy difícil, necesito verlo con otros colegas, ¿Que tal el tuyo?

Orihime no dejo de sonreír en toda la cena, había notado que él era un hombre de pocas palabras pero por sus actos se entendía lo que verdaderamente el quería decir, dando por hecho que tratarían de entablar una amistad.  
Orihime le conto todo su día, como un niño había sido lastimado al caer corriendo, niños jugando a las escondidas.

-Orihime ¿Y a qué hora sales comúnmente de tu trabajo?- no es como si quisiera saber la hora en que se reuniría con no sé quien el día de mañana.

-Pues eso depende, si hay muchas tareas que revisar a veces salgo hasta las 6 de la tarde, pero si son días tranquilos de solo hacer trabajos en clase salgo temprano, 4 o 5 de la tarde si no me quedo platicando con alguna compañera de trabajo o alguna madre preguntando por el desempeño de su hijo.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Orihime cerraba su salón de clases, tomando sus cosas rápidamente pues se le había hecho tarde para su cita, camino con dirección al café que estaba cerca del hospital donde trabajaba Ichigo, desde que se mudo con Ichigo dejo de usar su bicicleta pues no sabía en que parte del departamento o edificio podía dejarla, entonces siempre tenía que salir con tiempo de mas para caminar a su destino o tomar el camión. Llego al lugar fijado, camino en dirección a la mesa donde lo esperaba un joven de uno o dos años mayor que Orihime, ambos se saludaron y pidieron la carta para hacer su pedido.

Ichigo y Renji entraban al café, ambos habían tenido un día atareado y necesitaban un poco de distracción, se sentaron en el lugar más apartado como de costumbre.

-Entonces ¿Rukia y tú oficialmente son novios?

-Si la condenada enana me hizo ir y pedir permiso a su hermano para salir con ella, ese sujeto es un engreído, pero Rukia lo adora, así que no tuve alternativa-miro molesto a Ichigo- ¿Ichigo? ¿Me estas escuchando idiota?- pero no recibió respuesta, siguió la mirada de Ichigo y se encontró con una pelinaranja comiendo junto a hombre vestido con traje elegantemente que bebía de su taza de té -Bueno eso oficialmente puede llamarse infidelidad, pero ¿cómo se podria aplicar en tu caso "falsa infidelidad", "infidelidad por convenio"?

-Te veo mañana Renji

Ichigo se puso de pie y camino hacia la mesa de Orihime.

Momentos antes:  
-¿Como es eso de que te acabas de casar? Me lleve una gran sorpresa, tu hermano hubiese estado tan feliz -trato de decir con una sonrisa

-Si bueno, sobre eso quería hablar contigo- Orihime le conto todo al joven sobre su matrimonio con convenio y porque lo había hecho, mientras la campanilla del café sonaba por la entrada de algún cliente al lugar -¿Y bueno yo quería saber si este cambio de apellidos afecte algo sobre el caso de mi jardín de niños?

-Con que por eso no me invitaste- dijo con alivio- no te preocupes Orihime, todo estará en orden, recuerda que yo soy el mejor abogado.

-Buenas tardes- dijo una voz fría detrás de Orihime -¿Los interrumpo?- ambos jóvenes levantaron la vista para encontrarse con un Ichigo no tan contento.

-Oh Ichigo-kun que sorpresa encontrarte- exclamaba Orihime sorprendida, no esperaba encontrárselo- oh los presento, Ichigo-kun el es un amigo de mi hermano y mío, Haru el es... pues

-Su esposo- dijo Ichigo, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza como saludo, los tres se quedaron en un silencio incomodo por un momento. Hasta que Ichigo lo rompió - ¿les molesta si tomo asiento junto a ustedes, vengo solo y cuando los vi pensé en unírmeles? -Orihime levanto la vista y vio a Renji pidiendo algo a una mesera, quizá Ichigo no vio a su amigo Abarai.

-Claro que si Ichigo-kun-el silencio volvió-sabes Ichigo-kun, Haru-kun está llevando la demanda de mi jardín de niños, es un buen abogado - con que por eso estaban ahí reunidos, pensó Ichigo.

-¿Que tan bueno eres?

-De los mejores en Karakura- respondió mirando desafiante a Ichigo.

-Si es asi, ¿Crees que puedas con un caso sobre falsificaciones de firmas?- Ichigo le relató el suceso de como alguien había falsificado la firma de su padre.

-Cielos así que pueden perderlo todo, supongo que si tu lo deseas puedo aceptar tu caso, ya que si tu pierdes todo tu hospital, Hime perderá su escuela, ya que no tendrías dinero para pagar su deuda- Ichigo miro a Orihime quien lo miro apenada por haber contando a alguien más sobre su convenio, pero después de todo Haru era su abogado así que él debía saber la verdad.

-El convenio con Orihime será pagado con mi propio dinero, y así pierda el hospital y me quede sin empleo, saldare mi deuda con Orihime.

-En ese caso acepto- dijo el abogado estrechando su mano con Ichigo- ¿Nos podemos reunir mañana en su casa? - dijo esto último mirando a Orihime.

-Sera en la casa de mi padre, Orihime entre menos sepa de este asunto es mejor para ella, ¿Orihime terminaste tu pedido?- Orihime asintió pues solo había pedido un té - vamos a casa entonces.

-Pero si no has pedido nada aun.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Haru se reunió con Kurosaki padre e hijo, lo pusieron al corriente de todo explicándole hasta los más pequeños detalles, y como la selección del nuevo director se haría pronto.

-El primero en sospechar será del que sea electo como director

-¿Porque piensa eso Joven Haru?- pregunto Isshin, sopesando esa posibilidad.

-Creo que es obvio, para que esforzarse en falsificar su firma si no se queda con la directiva del hospital- ambos Kurosaki coincidieron con su teoría- ¿Ya se tiene a los nominados? - Isshin asintió- Bien, ¿Cuándo será elegido?

-Dentro de 15 días.

-Dentro de 16 días volveré, a partir de que sepamos quien esta detrás de esto será más sencillo empezar.

Ichigo lo acompaño a la salida, hablando aun sobre cómo recuperar el hospital.

-Bien, volvere a esta misma hora en 16 días, por ahora tengo que estar en una audiencia que tendra Orihime.

-Habla en voz baja sobre eso aquí, mi padre no está enterado del problema de Orihime.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Hoy elegirán al nuevo director?- pregunto Orihime durante el almuerzo a Ichigo quien asintió mientras masticaba su bocado.

-Hoy sabremos si es Kyoraku-san, Aizen o Grimmjow, alguno de ellos puede ser el que este detrás de esto- se quedo en silencio por un momento- Orihime preferiría que te mantengas al margen de todo, no tengo un buen presentimiento sobre esto, no quiero que te llegue a pasar algo cuando esto ni siquiera te concierne.

-¿Tan mal está el asunto?

-No lo sé, pero solo quiero ser precavido contigo y mis hermanas.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día en el hospital se mostraba tranquilo por suerte pues varios de los doctores asistirían a la junta donde se elegiría al nuevo director por medio del consejo conformado por varios trabajadores del mismo, esto se había creado a raíz de que Isshin decía que el hospital debía ser guiado por sus propios trabajadores que conocían cada rincón del lugar.  
La sala de juntas que estaba hasta el último piso de la segunda torre, ya estaba llena con los representantes de cada área del hospital, Ichigo, Isshin y el consejo.

-Por decisión unánime del consejo, en vista de que el heredero del actual dueño no cumplió con las normas para hacerse cargo del hospital, se decidió que el nuevo director es Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.


	7. Chapter 7

-No pudo ser Grimmjow-sentenció Isshin .

-¿Porque cree que no Kurosaki-san? -pregunto Haru.

-Dos razones, no es tan listo para hacer este tipo de cosas y el consejo no lo hubiese puesto de no ser porque alguien los compro o amenazo, a todos o por lo menos a uno de ellos.

-No creo que haya sido a todos, debe ser sólo uno, amenazar o comprar a varios es muy arriesgado- acertó Ichigo.

-Si no les molesta, quisiera ver las cámaras de seguridad que tienen en los pasillos, necesitamos ver con quien se ha estado relacionando- Isshin asintió.

-Mañana te las puede mostrar el hombre de seguridad.

-¿Seguro que eres solo un abogado?-Haru sonrió

-Por supuesto, pero la verdad es que tengo una gran razón para ayudarlos, que no les afecta a ustedes en nada.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Orihime e Ichigo cenaban junto a la familia de este, habían estado evitando ir a las reuniones familiares hasta que Karin comenzó a sospechar que algo no andaba bien entre su cuñada y hermano, Ichigo para aparentar que nada sucedía eligió asistir cada semana a las cenas familiares.

-¿No se irán de luna de miel a ningún lado? -pregunto Yuzu preocupada

-Veras Yuzu-chan, Ichigo-Kun ha tenido mucho trabajo últimamente y yo estoy preparando un festival en el jardín de niños. Quizás mas adelante.

-¿Y a donde irán?- pregunto Isshin, Orihime no supo que contestar creyó que con decir eso finalizaría el tema.

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe- dijo Ichigo molesto que se llevaba un bocado a la boca.

-Estoy hablando con mi nueva hija, no contigo estúpido hijo, Ya sé, yo les regalaré el viaje, ¿A dónde quieres hermosa hija? -pregunto volteando a Orihime, ¿qué tal la playa? ¿Algún otro país?

-Woooow ¿La playa?- pregunto Orihihime emocionada- nunca he ido a la playa

-¿En serio? - pregunto Ichigo- ¿Ni en un viaje escolar?

-Bueno... cuando fue el viaje escolar a la playa yo enferme y no pude asistir y después mi hermano me prometió que me llevaría pero tampoco sucedió.

-¡Bien, Se irán a la playa!

-Oh no Kurosaki-san, no hace falta que sea tan amable- Ichigo le dirigió una mirada de "No insistas el viejo no cederá"- en cuanto resuelvan sus asuntos se irán.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Habían pasado al menos dos semanas desde que se eligió el nuevo director, Grimmjow que hasta ese entonces era invisible en el hospital (excepto por varias enfermeras y pacientes con las que había estado) tomaba relevancia, muchos se preguntaban ¿Porque el consejo había decidido elegir a él? o ¿Porque Kurosaki Isshin, no hacía nada? Solo los amigos mas íntimos de la familia comenzaron a moverse para conseguir pruebas de quien era todo este plan para quitarles el hospital a la familia Kurosaki.

Orihime volvía de sus clases montada en su bicicleta al fin había descubierto que el edificio donde vivía tenía un estacionamiento exclusivo para bicicletas, la dejo en su lugar acostumbrado, antes de subir las escaleras hacia la recepción noto un hombre caminando por el estacionamiento que no se le hizo familiar, pues a pesar de llevar poco tiempo viviendo allí conocía y saludaba a todos los vecinos, incluso Ichigo se había sorprendido lo rápido que se había ganado el afecto de los vecinos cuando el no saludaba a nadie, un tarde que llego del trabajo escucho como alguien en recepción le comentaba al portero la extraña combinación que hacia la pareja Kurosaki, pues ella tan dulce y amable y el tan amargado y frío, pero eso no dejaba de ser cierto, Orihime cada noche cantaba o tarareaba alguna canción mientras preparaba la cena, trabajaba o acomodaba sus cosas para el día de mañana, de hecho Ichigo en todas esas semanas no dejaba de sorprenderse por la cálida personalidad de Orihime, ahora sabía que lo que Tatsuki y Rukia le decían de ella se quedaba corto a la realidad, en tan poco tiempo se había acostumbrado y encariñado con la joven de cabellos naranjas.  
Orihime subió ha recepción aun pensando en el hombre que andaba por el estacionamiento.

-Buenas tardes señora Kurosaki- saludo el portero muy alegre, que como costumbre le tenía una flor de regalo.

-¡Oh esta hermosa! Portero-san muchas gracias.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Ichigo venía del trabajo en su automóvil muy estresado y cansado, un paciente cada día lucía mas decaído por más que Ichigo y sus enfermeras intentaban ayudarlo a sanar. Ambulancias pasaron a su lado sonando su usual alarma tomando la misma calle que el toma para ir a su departamento, se hizo a un lado para dejar pasarlas, conduciendo detrás de ellas, hasta que comenzó a ver humo en dirección de su hogar, su corazón dio un vuelco, continuo detrás de las ambulancias, hasta que su presentimiento se hizo realidad, el edificio donde vivía estaba incendiándose, un oficial lo detuvo diciéndole que no había paso más adelante, Orihime pensó, llevo su coche a estacionar lejos del lugar para dar paso a las ambulancias y bomberos de salir o entrar. Bajo del coche y corrió de vuelta al edificio, salto la cinta amarilla que prohibía el paso, mientras con su celular trataba de marcar a Orihime, pero una llamada entro.

-Rukia, ¿Sabes algo de Orihime?

-¿Qué?, entonces si es donde viven, escucha colgaré llamare a Tatsuki para saber si ella sabe algo de ella.

Ichigo no espero mas instrucciones, colgó y comenzó a llamar a Orihime.

-Por favor Orihime contéstame, por favor- pero nadie contestaba su llamada.

-¡Joven Kurosaki!-escucho que alguien le llamaba, Ichigo reconoció al portero que tanto se alegraba de ver llegar a Orihime- su esposa, esta allá dentro, había salido a tiempo y a salvo pero como vio que tardaban en llegar los bomberos comenzó ayudar junto algunas personas a los que estaban atrapados.

-¿¡Que!?-grito histérico- ¡En que pensaba esa tonta! - corrió hacia la entrada pero entre dos oficiales lo tuvieron que detener para evitar que eso pasara- Escucha más vale que me sueltes mi esposa esta allá arriba en no sé dónde...

-Es usted el que debería de tranquilizarse, nosotros aquí tratando de detenerlo de hacer alguna estupidez en lugar de ayudar a los heridos.

-Ya sacamos a todos, solo una joven murió de quemaduras graves y tenemos a otras personas en estado delicado- escucho Ichigo detrás de él, sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies, ¿Una joven murió? Volvió a marcar al celular de Orihime, por favor Hime, por favor… pero seguía sin contestar.

-¿Donde tienen a los heridos?- pregunto Ichigo a uno de los oficiales que lo había detenido.

-Kurosaki-san- llamo una voz anciana detrás de él - si está buscando a Orihime-chan la estaba atendiendo en la tercera ambulancia- "Esta viva" pensó feliz.

Corrio hacia donde le había indicado el anciano sin siquiera darle las gracias, llegando para ver como subían a Orihime a la ambulancia.

-¡Esperen!-grito- yo voy

-No puede subir...

-Es mi esposa y la llevaran a mi hospital Sociedad de Almas, y durante el camino me dirán que tiene, yo la atenderé.

-Eso no es posible señor, tenemos instrucciones de llevar a los heridos…

-Al hospital más cercano lo sé, pero la llevare a donde yo les indique ¡Ahora mismo!

Ichigo subió a la ambulancia mientras curaban una herida en la cabeza y entablillaban la mano izquierda de Orihime que estaba rota. Según testigos Orihime había logrado salir a tiempo del edificio, pero al escuchar que había gente que no salía aun decidió ayudar, después de ayudar a dos jóvenes salir el humo comenzó a entrar en sus pulmones provocando que tosiera, pero al estar en la escaleras se desestabilizo y cayo rondando por ellas abriéndose una herida en la cabeza, rompiendo su mano y dejando un sin fin de moretes en ella. Ichigo la miraba, respirar por el respirador artificial, su celular sonaba pero lo ignoraba, lo único que pasaba por su mente era en sanar a Orihime.  
Llegaron al hospital bajando por emergencias a Orihime, Ichigo llamo a su enfermera que aun estaba en turno.

-¡Lárguense ya!-les grito a los de la ambulancia- yo me haré cargo de ella, ¡Kotetsu!- grito por todo el hospital, llegando a él una joven de cabellos plata, recibió las indicaciones por parte de Ichigo, adelantándose para prepara el cuarto donde atenderían a Orihime.

-Ya tenemos todo listo doctor.

Ichigo asintió dirigiendo una mirada a Orihime que abrió los ojos por un momento confundida por el golpe, vio a Ichigo decirle unas palabras, pero ella solo le regalo una sonrisa y volvió a caer inconsciente.

El sonido del goteo del suero comenzó a molestar el sueño de Orihime, abriendo los ojos poco a poco, giro su cabeza reconociendo el lugar como una habitación de hospital, su cabeza punzaba y su brazo lo sentía extrañamente pesado, dirigió su mirada al brazo para verlo enyesado.

-¡Hime!- grito Tatsuki abrazándola- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? Oh espera llamare a tu doctor, para que te revise.

-Tatsuki-chan, ¿Como llegue aquí?

-Ichigo obligo a los paramédicos que te estaba atendiendo a traerte aquí

-Orihime, ¿Como estas?- entro Rukia y Tatsuki salía para buscar al doctor.

-Rukia-chan, pues me duele la cabeza y me siento como si me hayan dado una paliza, pero supongo que fue por rodar por las escaleras.

-Valla que eres valiente Hime, mira que poner tu vida en riesgo para salvar a otros.

Pasos corriendo se escucharon por el pasillo para después abrir de golpe la puerta de la habitación de Orihime.

-Orihime- la llamo Ichigo sonriendo, Orihime le devolvió la mirada sintiendo un hormigueo en su estomago, en todo ese tiempo no había visto a Ichigo sonreír y verlo hacer eso fue la mejor vista que había tenido en años- ¿Cómo te sientes Hime?- la había llamado ¿Hime? Ninguna de las tres jóvenes podía creer aquello, Rukia sonrió para sí misma, haciendo un gesto a Tatsuki que era mejor dejarlos solos.

Ichigo se acerco a Orihime comenzando a revisarla, Orihime al sentir el tacto de Ichigo sintió calidez donde tocaban sus manos, provocando que comenzara a sonrojarse. Ichigo hizo varias preguntas para saber que tan lúcida estaba, aunque Ichigo rezaba porque hablara coherencias y no comenzara con su asombrosa imaginación, pues no sabría si eso iba a ser obra de su mente o su imaginación.

-¿Llevo varios días aquí?

-No, dormiste toda la noche y toda la mañana- Orihime dirigió la vista a Ichigo, traía la misma ropa con la que se había ido a trabajar el dia anterior.

-Ichigo-kun, ¿Estuviste aquí toda la noche? -Ichigo se sintió descubierto, se limitó hacer un gesto afirmativo, de nuevo ese hormigueo en el estomago de Orihime- Gracias, pero deberías ir a descansar a... ¡Oh no Ichigo-kun tu departamento se quemo! ¿Ahora donde viviremos?

-Descuida iremos a casa de mi padre a vivir por un largo tiempo- dijo esto en tono de fastidio- y mañana temprano te daré de alta, les llamare a Yuzu y Karin que te preparen un cuarto.

-Ichigo-kun -dijo antes de que saliera del cuarto- muchas gracias- Ichigo la miro enternecido.

-Orihime, ya no estás sola yo cuidaré de ti- el corazón de Orihime se oprimió para después saltar de felicidad.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Bienvenida!- gritaba Isshin que corría abrazar a su nuera.

-Ni se te ocurra- dijo Ichigo, protegiendo a Orihime con su cuerpo del abrazo asfixiante de su padre- esta herida, ¿Qué tipo de medico eres tú? Ahora hazte a un lado que necesita ir a descansar.

-¿Que habitación arreglaron para ella?

-Como que cual, pues la tuya es obvio- dijo Karin, no entendiendo la pregunta de su hermano, Ichigo miro a su padre que sonreía perversamente y luego a Orihime sonrojada.

-Bien- tomo a Orihime por los hombros ayudándola a caminar, pues aun se mareaba por el golpe en la cabeza, pero al pisar el primer escalón sintió que el piso se movía -¡Orihime!- la tomo entre sus brazos evitando que cayera, para después cargarla hasta la habitación de Ichigo, Orihime iba sonrojada- no te preocupes, por las noches cuando todos estén ya en sus habitaciones me iré a dormir a la habitación de huéspedes- Orihime sintió una sensación de desilusión al escuchar eso, no sabía explicar porque, pero algo dentro de ella deseaba tener cada vez más cerca a Ichigo.

Al día siguiente Haru llamo a Orihime para preguntar por su salud y si se encontraba bien, intento visitarla pero Ichigo tajantemente se lo negó, alegando que era impropio que un hombre entrara al cuarto de una mujer casada, y Orihime no podía andar caminando y bajando escalones. Haru rebatió el término casada, puesto que su matrimonio solo era un convenio de mutuo acuerdo y eso no impedía que Orihime pudiera salir o recibir visitas de otros hombres.

-Quizá sea cierto lo que dices, pero esta es mi casa y no dejare que entres a mi habitación que es donde esta Orihime.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Las semanas pasaron rápidamente, Orihime mejoro muy rápido gracias a la excelente salud que había tenido a lo largo de su vida, recibiendo continuas cartas de sus alumnos que la extrañaban, Rukia y Tatsuki fueron todos los días a visitarla ayudando a su cuidado, el festival que Orihime preparaba para su jardín de niños se vio pospuesto hasta que ella se pudiera recuperar y regresara a clases, mientras Ichigo y su padre seguían con el proceso de recuperar el hospital.  
Una mañana que la familia Kurosaki desayunaba, Yuzu no paraba de mirar con reproche a su hermano y a su cuñada, Orihime se sentía muy nerviosa por sus continuas miradas molestas e Ichigo tardo en darse cuenta de ellas.

-¿Tienes algún problema Yuzu? -pregunto Karin (que había regresado reciénteme de un juego fuera de ciudad), ya harta de ver la cara molesta de su melliza.

-¿Que si tengo un problema? Preguntas Karin-chan por supuesto que lo tengo y son estos dos- dijo apuntando con sus manos, Orihime e Ichigo la miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Con nosotros? ¿Pero que te hemos hecho? - pregunto Ichigo incrédulo.

-¡Pasa que llevas una semana durmiendo en otra habitación y no con Orihime-chan!-al menos noto esto apenas hace una semana y no todo este tiempo, pensaron Ichigo y Orihime- si están molestos dormir separados no es la solución, deberían hablar.

-Yo, no, Yuzu-chan, nosotros no...

-Escúchame Orihime-chan- la cayo Yuzu, haciendo que todos los presentes la miraran sorprendidos- quizá deberían hacer como Jinta-kun y yo-dijo tomando la mano de su esposo- el y yo cuando nos enojamos solucionamos la cosas haciendo el amor, verán incluso a veces eso hace más pasional el momento...

-¡Quieres callarte Yuzu!- grito Ichigo molesto.

-Querida- le llamo su padre tratando de controlar su voz- no hace falta que sea tan gráfica

Orihime se había sonrojado totalmente al igual que Jinta que hacía juego con su cabello rojo, Karin reía a carcajadas y Toushiro miraba el techo preguntándose si ya estaba esa mancha de humedad anteriormente.

-Me largo a trabajar- se levanto Ichigo molesto dejando la mitad de su almuerzo- ¡Vamos Orihime!

Todos los días desde aquel suceso Ichigo llevaba a Orihime a su trabajo, pues no confiaba en que anduviera sola por la calle, así que ajustó su horario al de Orihime para llevarla y recogerla. Orihime bajo del coche de Ichigo deseándole un buen día en el trabajo, llego a su salón de clases siendo recibida como cada mañana con sonrisas en el rostro de sus alumnos, comenzaron con una canción para saludar al señor sol, para después hacer otra actividad muy corta pues ese día les había prometido contarles un cuento.

Ichigo noto que Orihime había dejado su almuerzo olvidado en su coche junto con el de él, preocupado por su salud, escapo del hospital por unos minutos para írselo a llevar, entro al jardín de niños y todos los pequeños estaban en sus salones haciendo diferentes actividades, una profesora que iba pasando por el patio lo vio y se dirigió hacia él.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?

-Si verá, soy Kurosaki Ichigo, y estaba buscando o no sé si usted pueda entregarle el almuerzo a Orihime.

-Oh con que usted es el esposo de Hime, claro ella está en el salón del final.

Ichigo agradeció y se dirigió a donde la maestra le había indicado, al llegar se detuvo pues escucho la voz de Orihime, poco a poco se asomo por la puerta viendo a Orihime sentada en el piso con varios niños a su alrededor escuchando su cuento, Ichigo la miro embelesado de verdad que era muy hermosa y su mejor accesorio era esa sonrisa suya que nunca abandonaba su rostro, incluso en serios momentos, recordó cuando le sonrió aun estando herida sobre la camilla al sacarla de la ambulancia.

-¡Ah!- grito una pequeña asustada- ese señor nos espía- dijo apuntando a Ichigo.

Orihime miro por donde había indicado la niña viendo a Ichigo sonrojado, Orihime comenzó a reír y los niños la miraron extrañada.

-Nada de eso niños, permítanme un momento- salió fuera del salón, e Ichigo solo le mostro la cajita con su almuerzo.

-Lo olvidaste y como aun estas en recuperación quise traértelo.

-Que amable eres Ichigo-kun, muchas gracias.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por la tarde Orihime salía de la escuela, Ichigo le había mandado un mensaje para avisarle que no podría ir por ella el día de hoy pero la vería en la cena.

-Oh cielos eso de andar en carro es malo, pues uno se acostumbra muy rápido- se decía así misma mientras caminaba a la parada del camión.

-¡Orihime!- escucho que le gritaban

-Haru, ¿Como estas?

-Muy bien Orihime, deseando verte -comento sonrojado- bueno, esta vez como amigos y no como abogado, ¿A dónde vas?

-Iré a donde estoy viviendo por ahora, en casa de la familia Kurosaki.

-¿En serio? ¿De verdad hace tanta falta que vivas con Kurosaki?- Orihime asintió- ya solo restan unos meses, para que puedas alejarte de él, no te preocupes todo se resolverá pronto

-Alejarme de Ichigo-kun ¿dices? -una oleada de tristeza sacudió a Orihime, hacía tiempo que ella ya había notado estar enamorada de su esposo de mentiras, pero cada día trataba de luchar para eliminar esos sentimientos, pues sabía que cuando Ichigo recuperara el hospital todo terminaría entre ellos.

-¿Orihime me estas escuchando?, dije que yo también iba a casa de ellos, ¿Te puedo acompañar en el camino?

Ambos llegaron a la casa Kurosaki, Ichigo tenía unos minutos que había llegado a su casa buscando a Orihime por todos lados, ya estaba a punto de llamarla cuando la vio entrando por la puerta junto a Haru. No pudo evitar sentir molestia y celos al verlos llegar juntos, "es solo tu esposa por convenio" le había dicho Haru un día, Orihime vio a Ichigo y los ojos se le iluminaron cosa que no paso desapercibida para Haru.

-Ichigo-kun, ¿Como estuvo el trabajo?- todos los días era igual ella preguntaba feliz por su día e Ichigo le comentaba todo lo que había pasado en él, sintiendo una felicidad incomparable. Después él era el que preguntaba y ella respondía entre sonrisas y pucheros- bien como Yuzu salió de paseo con su esposo yo hare la cena hoy, ¿Te quedas a cenar Haru-kun?- Haru miro a Ichigo notando molestia en su mirada, quizá era mejor declinar la invitación para no meter en problemas a Orihime.

-No puedo Orihime, pero muchas gracias por la invitación, por ahora necesito hablar con los señores Kurosaki.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Traigo varias noticias el día de hoy, revisé las cintas de seguridad y Grimmjow hace contacto seguido con dos personas del hospital- saco una carpeta con imágenes de Grimmjow en el hospital donde se le veía con Gin Ichimaru (un excelente médico, y esposo de Rangiku y tío de Toushiro) y Aizen Sousuke.

-¿Gin y Aizen?- pregunto incrédulo Isshin- De Gin no lo creo posible hace unos años que unimos familia con ellos, bueno hace ¡toda la vida! Mi hija Karin fue novia de su sobrino casi desde que andaban en pañales y hoy son esposos. Pero me cuesta trabajo pensar que Aizen pueda estar detrás de esto.

-Si me permite señor añadir algo más Aizen es dueño de la compañía Mantenimiento Karakura Town, estoy llevando el caso del Jardín de niños de la señora Kurosaki y me llevo a pensar que Aizen es el culpable, ya que no solo la escuela de la señora Kurosaki es la única con el problema de demandas por parte de esa compañía, al menos hay otras 5 que deben a la compañía de ese hombre, incluso algunas si han hecho sus pagos continuos.

-No entiendo que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra.

\- El edificio donde estaba mi departamento tuvo pérdidas pero no quedo en ruinas totalmente, quien está haciendo el trabajo de mantenimiento y construcción es la empresa de Aizen, y con este ya van 2 edificaciones más, que extrañamente se incendian y todos estos edificios tienen convenios con esa empresa. Además Hime me conto que antes del incendio vio a un hombre extraño por el estacionamiento del edificio-Haru torció la boca al escuchar como Ichigo llamaba Hime a Orihime.

-¿Quieren decir que Aizen está buscando hacer dinero de cualquier forma?- Haru e Ichigo asintieron- y… ¿Ahora que sigue?- pregunto Isshin

-Llegar al precio de Grimmjow, para que este de nuestro lado- sentencio Ichigo.

Ichigo acompaño a Haru a la puerta agradeciendo su buen trabajo y pagando su servicio, para continuar con la investigación, Haru miro alrededor buscando a Orihime pero ella se escuchaba cantando en la cocina, Ichigo lo miro molesto, casi queriéndolo correr de su casa. Cuando Haru salió Isshin alcanzo a Ichigo.

-¿Con que por eso, acepto casarse contigo he? Ella te ayudaba a recuperar el hospital y tu le ayudabas con su escuela, ¿Y dime hijo estúpido, ahora que de verdad conoces a esa jovencita, las vas a dejar salir tan fácil de tu vida?

Ichigo no le contesto, se dirigió a su habitación diciendo que no se encontraba de humor para cenar, dejando cenar solos a Orihime, su padre y Karin, ya que Yuzu había salido de paseo con su esposo y Toushiro estaba en un viaje de trabajo.  
Orihime subió hasta el cuarto de Ichigo, sabía que hoy no podrían evitar que Yuzu viniera y verificara que dormirían en la misma cama, provocándole nervios y felicidad que se esfumo al recordar que ella no significaba nada para Ichigo. Entro a la habitación y encontró a Ichigo en pijama recién bañado.

-Orihime perdona, pero no tenía hambre.

-Está bien Ichigo-kun, ¿Sobre lo de hoy por la mañana?

\- Si lo sé Orihime, al menos hasta que a Yuzu se le salga de la cabeza eso, tendremos que dormir juntos, perdona.

-No te preocupes, digo después de todo en realidad si somos esposos- un pinchazo de felicidad-tristeza inundó a Ichigo- iré a cambiarme al baño.

Ichigo comenzó a preparar la cama para dormir, no sin antes haber recibido la visita de Yuzu para verificar que ambos esposos dormirían en la misma cama y cuarto.  
Orihime salió del baño y a Ichigo casi se le sale el alma, nunca en estos meses había visto las pijamas de Orihime, se trataba de una pequeña blusa holgada de tirantes que llegaba a media nalga y un short bastante entallado y corto, nunca paso desapercibido para él, el hermoso cuerpo de Orihime, pero de eso a verlo con esas ropas dejaba mucho a la imaginación de Ichigo. Tuvo que sentarse rápidamente sobre la cama, pues comenzó a tener un ligero problema en su entre pierna que comenzaba a emocionarse con la vista que tenía de Orihime.  
Ambos se recostaron sobre la cama, dejando un gran espacio de por medio.

-Bueno... pues buenas noches Orihime

-Si buenas noches Ichigo-kun

El celular de ambos sonó, un mensaje de Rukia había llegado.

 _Este sábado festejare mi cumpleaños, en el lugar de la última vez. Los espero a las 9pm, si falta alguno de ustedes (sobre todo tu Ichigo) los asesinare de la peor manera que puedan imaginar._

-Supongo que no tienes alternativa- dijo Orihime mostrándole su celular a Ichigo, que había decidido no revisar el celular.

-Tsk maldita enana del demonio, bien iremos- desde hace tiempo que Ichigo había notado que todo plan de salir algún lado hablaba en plural refiriéndose a él y a Orihime.

Ambos terminaron durmiendo casi en cuanto tocaron la almohada.  
Ichigo fue el primero en despertar estiro sus brazos y apago la alarma antes de que sonara, sintió algo removerse detrás de él, dirigió su mirada encontrándose con Orihime aun dormida había olvidado por completo que habían pasado la noche sobre la misma cama, se puso de pie para verla mejor, recostada de lado se podían apreciar sus muy marcadas curvas, mechones de cabello cubrían ligeramente su rostro, dando una vista angelicalmente sexy. Dios esta hermosa, pensó Ichigo. La alarma de Orihime comenzó a sonar, provocando que despertara.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El sábado llego y Rukia no dejo de enviarles mensajes a sus amigos amenazándolos para que no faltasen, sobre todo a Ichigo, que solo por hacerla enfadar le decía que no iría y que no dejaría ir a Orihime a uno de sus salvajes festejos.  
Ichigo llego de trabajar directamente a darse una ducha, entrando a su cuarto para ver a Orihime que terminaba de arreglarse, con un vestido tinto entallado de una sola manga que le hacía resaltar cada curva de su cuerpo y una coleta alta, estaba seguro que en algún momento esa mujer lo mataría de un paro cardíaco.

-Ichigo-kun, al fin llegaste, que bueno porque Rukia-chan no ha dejado de preguntar por ti- dijo mostrándole su celular, tratando de prestar atención al celular y no al delicioso olor de Orihime.

-Tsk maldita enana tan molesta, iré a darme un baño.

Orihime salió de la habitación al jardín de la casa, una de sus partes favoritas de ese lugar.

-Hermano ¿Ya viste como luce Orihime hoy? - le comentó Yuzu que entraba a su habitación, Ichigo la miro molesto, claro que la había visto solo un ciego no podría ver una mujer así- más vale que no vayas a tener problemas por celarla el día de hoy- ¿Celarla? El no podría hacer eso, Orihime solo era su amiga no se cela a una amiga...  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Maldición!-se quejaba Ichigo por 6ta vez en la noche, Orihime no dejaba de atraer la mirada de todos los estúpidos hombres en el lugar, y su manera de bailar en la pista no ayudaba a que eso dejara de pasar, si al parecer si se podía celar a una amiga.

-Hey Ichigo tiempo sin verte- le saludo un chico de cabello rubio y dientes enormes.

-Hirako- saludó Ichigo, sin quitar la vista de Orihime.

Hirako tomo asiento con el grupo de amigos de Ichigo, platicando de trivialidades con todos, hasta que la vio la mas magnífica y hermosa mujer que jamás había visto en su vida caminar hacia la mesa, abrió tanto la boca que Ichigo casi le rompe la mandíbula. Hime llego hasta la mesa y de su bebida la tomo hasta el fondo.

-No bebas así - la regaño Tatsuki- te embriagaras muy rápido- Rukia escucho eso y por su mente paso un plan siniestro.

-¿No me piensan presentar con la dama?- pregunto Hirako con una sonrisa coqueta.

-No- contesto Ichigo.

-¡Claro!-Rukia llevo a Orihime a lado de Hirako- ella es mi amiga Orihime- Orihime iba a protestar por no ser presentada como Kurosaki Orihime, pero Rukia le dio un codazo en el estomago- el es Shinji Hirako.

-Mucho gusto- contesto Hirako besando la mano de Orihime, provocando un sonrojo en ella y una cara de asesino en Ichigo-¿Te puedo invitar a bailar, hermosa gatita? -Orihime asintió con una sonrisa y pensando "que amigo tan amable y curioso tiene Rukia-chan".

Ichigo vio como ambos caminaban hacia la pista y comenzaban a bailar, mientras sostenía su bebida, "¿Gatita? Le había dicho gatita a Orihime" pensó Ichigo.

-Vas a quebrar el vaso- anoto Ishida sonriendo.

-Prefiero que quebré el vaso y no la mandíbula de Hirako.

-No sé de qué demonios hablan- contesto Ichigo dándose cuenta que todo el tiempo había estado molesto con Hirako y los hombres que miraban a Orihime, sin ninguna razón aparente, más que estarla mirando de manera pervertida.

Orihime y Hirako volvieron a la mesa pocas canciones después, pues sus gargantas reclamaban algo liquido y refrescante. Rukia le ofreció una bebida a Orihime que había pedido especialmente para ella "sin alcohol" que era una maravilla para rehidratarla, Orihime agradeciéndole se bebió todo el liquido de un trago, pero quedando aun sedienta pidió a Rukia que le pidiera otra bebida igual.

-Rukia hip chan hip, esto no quita la sed hip- menciono Orihime al 4to trago, Ichigo tomo el vaso que traía Orihime entre manos dándole un sorbo.

-¡Maldita enana! Porque le mentiste así a Orihime- Rukia solo le sonrió.

-Quizá sea mejor que la lleves a casa- contesto Rukia mirándolo con complicidad.

-Llevar a casa a la gatita, Yo lo hare personalmente- se apunto Hirako.

-Tú no te le vas a volver acercar- amenazo Ichigo- ella no es del tipo de mujer que estas acostumbrado a tratar.

-Lo note, quizás es que ya quiera sentar cabeza, ella vale la pena.

-Eso no se va a poder, porque ella es mi esposa y va a seguir siéndolo por un largo tiempo- todos sus amigos se le quedaron viendo con la boca abierta- y ustedes ¿¡Que ven!?- todos volvieron a sus bebidas- Hime ya estas mal, es mejor irnos.

-¿Irnos? ¿Porque?- haciendo un puchero- pero si apenas empieza la fiesta.

-Hime ya pasan de las 3 de la mañana- Orihime lo miro con ojos de gatito- no me hagas esos ojos, estas ebria gracias a Rukia- lazo una mirada asesina a la mencionada, que bebía disimuladamente- Vamos, toma tu bolso.

Orihime fue tomando sus cosas con actitud triste, para después.

-Muchas gracias por la noche Rukia-chan- la abrazo fuertemente, haciendo que a todos les saliera una gotita de sudor en la cabeza, por la bipolaridad del estado de ebriedad de Orihime- andando Ichigo-kun- lo tomo de su mano sintiendo un calor muy agradable por su contacto, caminaron juntos hasta la salida, dejando a todos sus amigos sorprendidos pero a una Rukia muy alegre.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegaron a casa de Ichigo, que cargaba a Orihime en sus brazos pues se había quedado dormida en el auto después de salir corriendo a vomitar en una luz roja.  
Ichigo la recostó sobre su cama, lucia tan tierna para estar sumamente ebria. Pero con ese vestido estaba seguro que no podría dormir cómodamente así que empezó a moverla para que despertara y se pudiera cambiar. Orihime hizo un puchero dormida.

-No duendecillos verdes, déjenme en paz hoy no puedo jugar, quiero dormir- ¿Duende qué? Se pregunto Ichigo.

-Hime, necesitas cambiarte esa ropa.

Orihime se paró en seco sacándole un susto a Ichigo.

-Tienes razón, es incomodo dormir con esto- decía Orihime aun mareada- me lo quitare.

-Bien te pasare tu pijama- saco su pequeña pijama que era ahora en pequeño vestido que provocaba sueños muy pervertidos en Ichigo- aquí la tengo, te la dejare en el bañ...

Orihime estaba de pie desnuda frente a Ichigo solo con su muy pegado calzón de encaje.

-¡Orihime! ¿Qué significa esto? - grito Ichigo dándole la espalda.

-Pues Ichigo-kun dijo que debía cambiarme.

-Por Dios, si Orihime, pero en el baño o espera, me saldré del cuarto y me iré directo a la piscina o alguna montaña nevada.

Dejo la pijama en la cama y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se sentó sobre el piso afuera de la habitación, Ichigo respiraba profundamente, luchando por tranquilizar su amigo que se había puesto muy de pie. Pero cuando cerraba sus ojos la imagen de Orihime venía a él, sus enormes senos al desnudo, su preciosas y deliciosas piernas, su delgada cintura y esos calzones negros que lucía perfectamente sobre la piel blanca de Orihime.

-Parece ser que hoy es ese día en que moriré por su culpa.

-¿Huyendo de tus deseos? -pregunto la voz de su padre- creí que eso lo habías dejado atrás.

-Tsk dejame en paz.

-En ese caso- una sonrisa se formo en su rostro- en 15 días se irán a la playa


	9. Chapter 9

-Ah me duele horrores la cabeza- se quejaba Orihime, en el desayuno.

-A mi estúpido hijo le quedo doliendo algo más que la cabeza ayer, ¿No es así? -Ichigo escupió lo que bebía dejando empapado a Jinta.

-¿¡Que te pasa!?- le grito molesto-¿Porque siempre terminas escupiéndome a mi?

-Porque eres el que esta frente a él- anoto Yuzu.

-¡Toushiro, cámbiame de lugar!-el mencionado solo lo miro molesto y continuo su desayuno.

-Hitsugaya para ti, Hanatari- contesto Toushiro

Orihime reía, cada mañana y cena era lo mismo, esa de verdad era una familia muy cálida, los extrañaría tanto cuando esto hubiese terminado, miro la fecha de su celular, habían pasado ya cuatro meses y medio "Que rápido pasa el tiempo" pensó para sí misma.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Este esta tan hermoso! No puedo decidir cuál es mi favorito- Ichigo dirigió su mirada a Orihime

-¿Porque te emocionas tanto por unos trajes de baño?

-¡Vamos ir a la playa Ichigo-kun!- saltaba de felicidad Orihime, ignorando la pregunta de Ichigo.

-Diviértanse mucho y no vuelvan sin mi futuro nieto- dijo el papá de Ichigo que entraba a la habitación de la pareja.

-Kuro... Kurosaki-san- Orihime se sonrojo.

-No le hagas caso Hime, es mejor que nos demos prisa para alcanzar el vuelo.

-¿Vuelo?- le brillaron los ojitos a Orihime, tomo su maleta y bajo corriendo las escaleras- ¡A prisa Ichigo-kun! -grito desde las escaleras, provocando una sonrisa en Ichigo.

-Ichigo- lo llamo su papa, ahí estaba otra vez, lo miro a los ojos serio- tiene que ser varón mi primer nieto- esta demás decir que Ichigo lo golpeo y salió hecho una furia de la habitación.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ichigo llegaba al hotel a pedir la habitación que su padre les había reservado, mientras Orihime se quedo fuera del hotel maravillada viendo el hermoso mar. La recepcionista le entrego las llaves y dos brazaletes para las atracciones que tenía el hotel, Ichigo salió por Orihime, quien ya venía a su encuentro.

-¡Esta hermoso Ichigo-kun!- dijo abrazándolo por el cuello, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, sonrojada deshizo el abrazo- Lo siento mucho Ichigo-kun, creo que fue parte de la emoción.

-No te preocupes Orihime, no me molesto en lo absoluto- decía mientras miraba el cielo para que Orihime no viera su sonrojo.

Orihime e Ichigo cenaban en el restaurante del hotel que sobre ellos se alzaba un cielo obscuro lleno de estrellas. Ese día habían ido a unas ruinas que había por el lugar, habían postergado su visita a la playa ya que los días siguientes estarían cerradas las ruinas por mantenimiento que debían recibir y no podrían visitarlas en su estadía.  
El restaurante ofrecía un bailable como entretenimiento, con chicas con cocos cubriendo sus senos y una falda con flores rojas estampadas.

-Wow, quisiera ese tipo de sostén- Ichigo la miro buscando las palabras correctas para decirle que jamás encontraría unos cocos a su medida, pero noto la cara de inocencia de Orihime y mejor cambio el tema.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a la barra libre después de cenar?

-Sí, quiero una de esas bebidas que me dio sin alcohol Rukia-chan para la sed- una gota de sudor salió sobre la cabeza de Ichigo, pues Orihime no supo que Rukia la embriago a propósito y el suceso de aquella noche nunca lo recordó.  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ambos estaban sentados con una bebida cada uno en la barra mientras detrás de ellos iniciaba la música y algunas parejas se fueron poniendo de pie a bailar hasta que estuvo llena la pista.

-Orihime- la aludida volteo, Ichigo se quedo perdido en su mirada color luna, que lucía tan bella y brillante por la luz de las llamas que había para alumbrar el lugar, se veía exquisita aquella noche con su vestido largo blanco y una flor sobre su oreja, la primera vez que la vio quedo sorprendido por su belleza preguntándose de donde había sacado Rukia una amiga tan hermosa y gentil como ella, pero ahora se preguntaba lo que una vez su padre hablo con el ¿Como la iba a deja salir de su vida?

-¿Ichigo-kun?

-Ah sí perdón, me perdí un poco en mis pensamientos- trato de fingir - si bueno, amm... quería decirte, llegando a Karakura iremos a pagar la deuda de tu Jardín de niños.

-¿Es en serio?- lo miró Orihime feliz.

-Si Hime, no quiero que pierdas tu escuela- Orihime se lanzo sobre el dándole un fuerte abrazo, para después depositar en beso en la mejilla de Ichigo, provocando un sonoro sonrojo en Ichigo y sentir como su estomago explotaría por todo ese revoloteo dentro de él.

-Muchas gracias Ichigo-kun- lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus hermosos ojos.

-Gracias a ti Orihime, pero no llores me gustas mas cuando sonríes- ¿Me gustas más? Sera posible pensó Orihime, trato de ocultar su sonrojo mirando hacia la pista, cada vez que escuchaba música su cuerpo le pedía bailar-¿Ichigo-kun?-el aludido salió de su ensoñación-¿Bailarías conmigo?

-Si claro- bailar contigo, contigo iría hasta el mismo infierno si me lo pides, pensó Ichigo tratando de frenar el deseo de decírselo- Vamos.

Ambos disfrutaban mucho la música, quizás Ichigo no era el mejor bailarín pero para Orihime el era el mejor en todos los aspectos, estaba irrevocablemente enamorada de Ichigo.  
Ichigo luchaba por controlarse tratando de evitar el menor contacto con Orihime, pero maldita sea que esa mujer se movía tan bien en la pista de baile y la música no ayudaba mucho pues obligaba cada vez más a acercar sus cuerpos.

-Se... será mejor que vallamos a dormir, mañana hay mucho que hacer Orihime.

Ambos llegaron a la habitación sudados y tratando de controlar sus impulsos de lanzarse el uno sobre el otro.  
Orihime fue directo a su maleta para sacar su pijama, pero esta la había dejado hasta el fondo de la maleta, tomo un pedazo de la pijama y comenzó a jalarla, Ichigo al ver como luchaba contra su maleta fue en su auxilio pero al llegar detrás de Orihime esta logro sacar la pijama cayéndose de espaldas sobre Ichigo quedando encima de las piernas de Ichigo.  
Orihime volteo a verlo para pedirle disculpas pero las manos de Ichigo aprisionaron la cadera de Orihime, Orihime sintió una descarga en todo su cuerpo, sin medir ambos sus impulsos se fueron sobre los labios del otro besándose como si la vida se les fuese en ello. De un movimiento Ichigo coloco a Orihime de cuclillas sobre él, sus manos ascendía y descendían sobre los muslos de Orihime sacando pequeño gemidos de la mujer, Orihime enredaba sus manos sobre el cabello de Ichigo, haciendo ligeros movimientos con su cadera sobre el pantalón de Ichigo. La cargo con sus manos, para depositarla sobre la cama pero una mala jugada salió mal haciendo que ambos cayeran separados el uno del otro.  
Ambos se miraron de arriba abajo para luego mirarse el uno al otro, ¿Cómo se habían dejado llevar por sus instintos?

-Yo... perdóname Inoue- dijo Ichigo levantándose y caminando hacia la salida.

Orihime se quedo mirando la puerta, con lágrimas en los ojos ¿Que había pasado? Ella sabía que Ichigo-kun no sentía lo mismo que ella hacia él, pero primero iniciar todo para después solo dejarla así, y además volverla a llamar Inoue. Se fue a dar un baño para tratar de despejar su mente, para después tratar de dormir, lo cual lo logro pues no sintió cuando Ichigo regreso a la habitación e improviso una cama en el suelo.

Ambos despertaron y ninguno se dirigió la palabra, estaban demasiado confundidos por lo que estuvo a punto de pasar anoche, ambos se concretaban a hablar lo necesario para continuar su día, fueron a desayunar para después ir a una excursión en bote que se haría en una isla cercana, Ichigo trataba de no acercarse tanto a Orihime pues su pequeño bikini lo estaba volviendo loco de dos maneras, una tenía que concentrarse para a no aventársele en frente de todos y arrancarle ese bikini y hacerla suya y dos estaba que quería sacar una espada gigantesca y con ella partir en dos a todos los desgraciados que no paraban de mirarla e incluso algunos se habían atrevido a tomarle fotos, y ¿ el que hacía? Salir como un marica de la habitación y dejar a una Orihime con ganas de más. Si su padre se llegara a enterar de eso, Estaba seguro que lo desheredaría, le quitaría el apellido Kurosaki y se burlaría de el eternamente. 

Los siguientes 2 días continuaron normales para ambos, habían vuelto hablar con un poco mas de naturalidad y disfrutaban mucho de su #lunademielvacaciones#. Orihime cerraba la llave del baño, para comenzar a secar su cabello con una toalla pequeña mientras que con otra enroscaba su cuerpo en ella, había olvidado meter su ropa al baño, ahora rezaba porque Ichigo no estuviera en la habitación o pasar desapercibida y que no la viera con esa pequeña y delgada toalla que estaba segura ella no había echado a su maleta sino una más larga. Abrió la puerta olvidando por completo que Ichigo estaba ahí, Ichigo la miro asustado pues solo traía puesto un pequeño y muy entallado boxer que no dejaba espacio para mas, pero al ver a Orihime solo en toalla, su cabello húmedo y todo su cuerpo escurriendo gotas de agua, no ayudo al pobre del boxer siendo estirado, Orihime agacho la mirada ruborizada para descubrir el gran problema que Ichigo tenía en su entre pierna, comenzando a pensar cosas sucias, Orihime cerro fuertemente sus ojos, su sonrojo se acentuó y el nudo que había hecho a su toalla la deshizo cayendo esta a los pies de Orihime, sabía que se arrepentiría en unos segundos cuando Ichigo la volviera a rechazar. Pero su sorpresa fue tan grande cuando sintió como Ichigo la aprisionaba contra la pared besando su cuello y tomando la pierna de Orihime con su mano para que esta la enredara en él para comenzar a masajearla, los pechos de Orihime subían y bajaban de la excitación del momento llamando la atención del pelinaranja, aprisiono uno de los pezones de Orihime en sus labios, mientras con la otra mano jugaba con el otro pezón disponible, Orihime gemía sin parar estaba segura que si seguía así llegaría al primer orgasmo, Ichigo notando lo excitada que estaba la joven la cargo en sus brazos tomándola por sus nalgas para dejarla sentada sobre el tocador de la habitación, ahora Orihime era la que besaba el torso de Ichigo, depositando besos y mordidas sacando rugidos del joven pelinaranja, la volvió a tomar y la llevo a la cama, no soportaba mas, toco la zona erógena de Orihime descubriendo que estaba totalmente húmeda para aceptar la entrada de Ichigo.

-Esta vez no voy a huir- Orihime lo miro a los ojos extasiada por lo que veía a Ichigo quitándose el boxer y dejando ver su muy bien dotado pene-¿Estás segura Hime?

Orihime asintió desesperada, quería por una sola vez sentir que era de Ichigo-kun y el fuese suyo, sin más Ichigo se preparo y de una estocada entro en Orihime, provocando un gemido en ambos, para después entregarse el uno al otro en cuerpo y alma, pues a pesar de que ambos desconocían los sentimientos del uno hacia el otro ese acto no dejaba de representar lo que era: la unión de dos seres que se aman.

La mañana amanecía fresca y un par de pelinaranjas aun continuaban dormidos, ichigo dormía a mitad de la cama con un brazo extendido mientras que el otro brazo rodeaba la cintura de Orihime, que su cabeza reposaba sobre el pecho de Ichigo, ambos cubriendo su cuerpo solo con una delgada sábana blanca. El medio día llego y ellos aun continuaban dormidos, hasta que una llamada entro al celular de Ichigo, con su mano libre busco el celular sobre la mesita de noche a lado de la cama, Orihime se removió en su lugar, para abrir poco a poco sus ojos. Ichigo salto de la cama asustando a Orihime.

-¿Como que le dispararon? Rukia por favor, dime que es una de tus estúpidas bromas- Orihime tardo en comprender lo que escuchaba- está fuera de peligro, ¿Quien dijo eso?, ¿Gin?, ¿En el hombro y la pierna?, No hoy vamos para allá, en unas horas estaremos en Karakura.

-¿Ichigo-kun? Pregunto Orihime que tapaba sus pechos con la sábana.

-Tenemos que volver a Karakura, alguien intentó asesinar a mi padre.


	10. Chapter 10

Ichigo entraba a la habitación de su padre en el hospital con Orihime detrás de él, sus hermanas ya se encontraban en la habitación, Yuzu con ojos llorosos y Karin matando con la mirada a todo aquel se atreviera a mirarla.

-¿Que hacen ustedes aquí?- pregunto su padre desilusionado- deberían seguir en su luna de miel.

-No digas estupideces, te intentaron asesinar y pretendes que sigamos allá pasándolo de lo lindo, no soy tan mal hijo como para hacer eso

-¿Cómo se siente Kurosaki-san? - pregunto Orihime que se acercaba a su suegro.

-Oh mi nueva hija gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero debes saber que yo soy hueso duro de roer- alzaba su brazo sano mostrando su musculo.

-¿Como paso esto?- pregunto Ichigo

-Bueno veras, venía de beber de con Kyoraku y Kisuke, cuando subí a mi auto un hombre apareció asomando una pistola por la ventana dio el primer disparo, por un momento creí que era Rangiku molesta por no haberla llevado a beber con nosotros pues tenía mucho papeleo que hacer por haberse quedado dormida en horas de trabajo.

-Papá por favor se serio- lo regaño Yuzu

\- Aburridos, como decía dio el primer disparo y por suerte dio en mi pierna, encendí el auto y comencé avanzar y el tipo lanzo varios disparos quebrando el vidrio posterior y solo uno más logro darme en el hombro, logre llegar aquí y tu enfermera dispuso todo para la extracción de las balas junto a Gin, que era quien hacía guardia. Perdí algo de sangre y por eso sigo aquí, pero según mi propio criterio en dos días podre salir.

-Oh papá, cuando salgas yo estaré cuidando de ti- corrió Yuzu a abrazarlo.

-Oh mi pequeña hija- ambos se abrazaban y lloraban con lágrimas gruesas.

-Tsk ¡MALDITA SEA, NOS VAN A DECIR QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO PARA QUE A PAPÁ LE DISPARARAN!- grito Karin molesta mirando a Ichigo y a su padre.

-Tienes razón Karin, no es necesario seguir ocultando las cosas.

Isshin le relato todo el problema del hospital a sus tres hijas, que no hacían más que sorprenderse, Karin miraba molesta a su padre y hermano por excluirla de todo eso, mientras Yuzu miraba asustada a su padre por lo cerca que estuvo de la muerte y Orihime entendía la razón de ocultar todo aquello a sus hermanas y a ella. 

Una enfermera entro a la habitación para limpiar las heridas de Isshin, Yuzu se quedo dentro pues debía saber cómo hacer la limpieza para cuando Isshin fuera dado de alta, Karin por su parte se fue molesta rumbo a la cafetería, Orihime e Ichigo se quedaron un momento en el pasillo.

-Orihime- ella lo miro- a cualquier lugar que vayas a salir te acompañare, no voy a permitir que algo te suceda. Si después del trabajo vas algún café con alguna de tus amigas yo te llevare, si vas a cualquier cita por tu demanda yo te llevare.

-No, no hace falta Ichigo-kun, no veo porque intentarían hacer algo conmigo.

-Porque eres mi esposa, por eso.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían pasado 4 días desde aquel incidente e Isshin por fin había sido dado de alta, al parecer Gin decidió dejarlo más días en el hospital solo para hacerlo sufrir de aburrimiento, solo para complacer a su esposa que quería vengarse de su jefe por no llevarla a beber.  
El recibimiento de Isshin en su hogar fue una pequeña fiesta donde se invitaron a los más allegados de la familia, Isshin con una muleta en mano corrió al poster de su esposa y lloro diciendo que mucha gente lo amaba.

-Solo vienen por el sake gratis- le dijo Karin como broma.

-¡Mamá, Karin me odia tanto o más que Ichigo!

Ichigo platicaba en una esquina junto a Ishida, Renji y Toushiro, ellos también se habían sumado a la investigación, aunque no sabían para que si no había pruebas sobre Aizen, y aun no sabían como acercarse a Grimmjow.

-¡Rukia no deberías comer tanto!- la regaño Renji que venían caminando hacia las chicas.

-¡Cállate!, yo quiero uno de esos y de estos o este también.

-Tsk recuerda que dijo Unohanna, no puedes comer tanto azúcar.

-¿Unohanna?- pregunto Ichigo- ¿Hablas de la ginecóloga Unohanna?

-No tiene caso que se los ocultemos mas, la razón por la que Renji y yo adelantamos los planes de matrimonio es porque tengo 7 semanas de embarazo.

-¿¡Que!?- grito una voz gruesa y ronca que iba pasando por el grupo- ¿Que acabas de decir Rukia?

-He, he, hermano... -Rukia lo miraba muy asustada y Renji no sabía donde meter la cabeza, ahora si lo mataría- ¡ustedes dos venga acá, ahora mismo! Kurosaki, necesito un lugar privado.

-Ahí está el despacho de mi padre- señaló una puerta- Renji trata de no hacer tanto ruido cuando Byakuya acabe contigo.

Rukia y Renji se fueron detrás de Byakuya, como perritos regañados, Ichigo dirigió su mirada a Orihime que intentaba no reírse de sus dos amigos.

-¿Planes de matrimonio? No sabía que ya tuvieran eso en mente- comentó Orihime asustada por los gritos que salían del despacho de su suegro.

-Ni yo, quizá no tenían mucho que lo habían decidido.

-Nos lo contaron mientras ustedes estaban en su luna de miel- le comento Tatsuki a Orihime e Ichigo- ¿Verdad Uryu?- el chico de lentes asintió.  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Seis días habían pasado, Orihime había hablado con su abogado para hacer la cita y pagar la deuda del Jardín de niños, Ichigo tal como había dicho en todos esos días no se le despegaba a Orihime... pero en ningún momento del día, si ella hacia material para su escuela él se sentaba junto a ella para después con curiosidad comenzar a ayudarle, dejando material por toda la sala y regañar a todo a aquel que quisiera mover una sola cosa de su lugar, los días que le tocaba hacer la cena a Orihime, Ichigo la acompañaba hacer la cena sorprendiendo a todos en casa pues nunca había entrado a ese lugar con la intención de cocinar, incluso cuando Orihime salía a leer al jardín, Ichigo se metía a la alberca solo para estar cerca de ella.

-O soy yo o Kurosaki, se está enamorando de esa mujer- le comento Toushiro a su suegro que los veían desde la habitación de Isshin.

-Era de suponerse, ese estúpido hijo siempre hace las cosas de la manera difícil.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Muy bien, con esto ya esta saldada la deuda, ahora solo resta esperar que el último oficio salga y quedara libre de este problema, Señora Kurosaki.

-Gracias

Orihime y Haru iban saliendo de la oficina, en dirección a la recepción donde Ichigo esperaba por Orihime.

-No me gusta que ese tipo este todo el tiempo contigo, ¿Te ha tratado mal?- pregunto Haru preocupado

-¿Tratarme mal?- Orihime se sonrojo al recordar su última noche en el hotel de la playa, eso hasta donde ella sabía era tratarla bastante bien, pues Ichigo aquella noche a pesar de la pasión había sido muy dulce con ella. Haru noto el sonrojo de Orihime preocupándose por la repentina unión que había entre los dos pelinaranjas- para nada Haru, Ichigo-kun no ha hecho otra cosa que ser muy amable y atento conmigo.

-¿Paso algo entre ustedes dos?-rezaba a todos los dioses existentes para que la respuesta fuera negativa, pero Orihime miro con ojos de amor a Ichigo, como nunca la había visto mirar a alguien, debía hacer algo y rápido - Hime sabes... yo siempre he estado enamorado de ti, sé que no es el mejor el lugar para expresar mis sentimientos pero desde que estas con el cada vez te alejas mas de mi...- Orihime miro a Haru con suma sorpresa, jamás hubiera esperado que el amigo de su hermano y ahora suyo tuviera esos sentimientos hacia ella.

-Haru yo... - Ichigo alzo s vista y vio a Orihime platicando con Haru- lo siento, yo no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos

-Pero el solo te ve como su contrato, el no siente lo mismo que tu Orihime, no puedes amarlo a él- Ichigo noto el cambio en la mirada de Orihime se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos.

-Eso es muy cruel de tu parte Haru-kun, yo estoy consciente de eso, pero no me importa así el estuviera enamorado de otra persona yo sería feliz por él, porque sólo busco la felicidad de Ichigo.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto Ichigo molesto, mirando como sobre la mejilla de Orihime corría una lagrima.

-Todo salió bien, en dos meses le entregarán un oficio a Hime.

-No hablo contigo, ¿Estás bien Hime?- pregunto Ichigo tomando la barbilla de Orihime para levantar su rostro, ella solo asintió, rodeo sus hombros con su mano y la llevo hacía la salida- Señora Kurosaki para ti- dijo volteando a ver a Haru- y da gracias que ella está presente si no ya te haya roto tu maldita cara.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Orihime todo el día estuvo pensativa y deprimida, incluso no bajo a cenar aquella noche. Sabía que Haru tenía razón, ella solo llegaba a ser la amiga de Kurosaki a pesar de lo que había pasado aquella vez en su viaje a la playa, recordando un día en que intento hablar sobre eso con Ichigo, pero el solo cambio el tema. Necesitaba liberarse de aquellos sentimientos, pues en unos meses cada uno volvería a su vida.

-Ichigo-kun- le llamo moviendo ligeramente su hombro- Ichigo-kun- pero el hombre no respondía- Cielos sí que Ichigo-kun es de sueño profundo ¡Ichigo-kun!

-¿¡Que, que paso!? -se levanto de golpe de la cama-¿Te sientes mal Orihime? ¿Paso algo?

-No, pero hay algo que quiero hablar contigo- Ichigo miro el reloj 3:32 am

-Hime son más de las tres de la mañana- se envolvió en la cobija-¿No puede esperar a mañana?

-No Ichigo-kun, hoy junte el valor para hablar sobre esto y puede ser que mañana ya no tenga el mismo valor que hoy, por favor solo escúchame- Ichigo se volvió a sentar sobre la cama, aquello debía ser importante para que Hime estuviera despierta a estas horas.

-Bien te escucho- Orihime se quedo callada de repente como si el ratón hubiese comido su lengua, ¿En qué pensaba? Realmente iba a tener el valor de decírselo, pero no podía solo decirle "Es broma Ichigo-kun, vuelve a dormir" -¿Orihime?

-Bueno jejeje yo verás, no parece tan fácil como lo parecía en mi imaginación.

-Me hiciste despertar y ahora me dices

-Ichigo-kun, yo, veras... - volteo a verlo la luz de la luna bañaba el rostro de Kurosaki, sus ojos se veían muy bellos esa noche y su cabello todo alborotado lo hacía lucir tan guapo- es solo que no me odies por lo que te voy a decir a continuación- Ichigo seguía mirándola ¿Que le iba a decir? Qué tal si le decía que estaba enamorada del estúpido de Haru- lo que pasa es que yo, yo estoy enamorada…

-¿Enamorada?- No por favor, que no prosiga con esto pensaba Ichigo que sentía como su corazón se comprimía.

-Sí, yo estoy enamorada de Ichigo-kun... -Ichigo se quedo en shock, para después sentir como su corazón saltaba de alegría sobre su pecho.

-Orihime... dime que no es una broma, o que estoy soñando- la había tomado por los hombros.

-No, no es una broma, ni un sueño- lagrimas comenzaron a salir por los ojos de Orihime- yo perdóname Ichigo-kun, trate de evitar que esto pasara, yo note como poco a poco iba enamorándome de Ichigo-kun, en un momento me resistí pero no lo logre y yo, y yo se que Ichkgo-kun no siente lo mismo que yo, pero tenía que deci...-

Los labios de Ichigo habían silenciado los de Orihime, con un beso lleno de amor, habían pasado más de 10 días desde que los saboreo por última vez. Orihime se había quedado sorprendida al sentir los labios de Kurosaki, el se separo por un momento notando confusión en la mirada de Orihime.

-Habla mucho señora Kurosaki- beso la comisura del labio de Orihime, para después secar las lagrimas de Orihime con sus pulgares- mi Orihime.

-Ichigo-kun, ¿Tu...?-

Ichigo recostó a Orihime sobre la cama para ponerse encima de ella, comenzó a desabrochar la blusa de la pijama de Orihime, provocando un sonrojo en Orihime.

-Estoy estúpidamente enamorado de ti Orihime...- ella sonrió, una lagrima mas salió de sus ojos, ahora besaba a su esposo.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola a todos, tengo unos anuncios que darles :P bueno antes que nada muchas gracias por leer mis fics de verdad se los agradezco de corazón y sus reviews me encantan. Ahora a los anuncio jejeje:

1\. Bueno la historia la tenia pensada de otra manera ya que el capitulo anterior no debía haber ido así, pero en vista de que ya esta subido y a ustedes les encanto, lo deje así, entonces ahora tuve que hacer una serie de ajustes y adelantar algunas cosas que estaban pensadas para más adelante. Pero de igual forma el fic va por donde yo quería que fuese solo con algunos sucesos adelantados.

2\. Siento si a veces esta muy soso el capitulo, lo que pasa que yo hago los fics en mi camino al trabajo y llegando a mi casa lo reviso, tratare de hacerlos lo mejor que pueda, además tengo demasiadas ideas en mi cabeza para este fic y trato de resumirlo, porque la verdad es que yo pensaba cuando mucho hacerlo de 5 capítulos y ya van más de 10 y al menos serán otros 5 más :o .

Bueno sin más que decir los dejo con el capitulo. Muchísimas queridos lectores.

-No, no Ichigo-kun, debemos bajar a desayunar, Yuzu-chan y Kurosaki-san se molestaran de nuevo.

-Sshh... Que importa ven aquí- comenzó a besar el cuello de su esposa sacando ligeros gemidos de ella.

Un sonoro golpe se escucho detrás de ellos, provocando que dieran un salto haciendo que se separaran el uno del otro.

-Cada mañana es lo mismo- Gritaba Yuzu entrando a la habitación-¡Estamos esperándolos para desayunar...!

Era Yuzu abriendo la puerta molesta, pero su rostro se convirtió en un tomate al encontrar a su hermano y cuñada desnudos. Ichigo con la sábana tapo hasta la cabeza a Orihime mientras el tomaba una almohada para cubrirse su zona íntima.

-¡Yuzu! ¿¡Porque demonios no tocas la puerta, te he dicho eso desde niña!?- Orihime siguió cubierta con la sábana dejando libre solo su rostro que estaba rojo como un tomate.

-¿Que es todo ese griterío...?- Isshin se asomaba por la puerta- ¡Oh Mamá nuestro Ichigo por fin está haciendo a su futuro heredero!- Hime se volvió a tapar la cara.

-¿¡Sera que ya se van a salir del cuarto!?- pregunto Ichigo lanzándole una almohada al rostro de su padre- no se puede tener privacidad en esta casa.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Renji-kun, me da gusto verte y saber que Kuchiki-san no te mato y dejar a Rukia viuda antes de tiempo- comentaba Orihime con una cara de alivio.

-¿Te, te estás burlando de mi? -pregunto Renji entre cerrando los ojos.

Ichigo rió, conocía a su esposa y sabía que aquello no era burla si no un comentario de verdadera preocupación.

-Hime jamás se burlaría de algo tan serio- Tatsuki sobaba la cabeza de Orihime.

Los amigos habían quedado en desayunar en un bonito restaurante en la ciudad vecina de Karakura, Rukia debió salirse a escondidas, ya que su hermano le había prohibido ver a Renji hasta la boda, y eso por suerte para ambos era el día de mañana. Ambos se conocían desde que eran niños, pero tardaron años en que ambos admitiera que sentían algo más que una amistad, a decir verdad fue Renji quien termino cediendo primero después de que durarán varios años alejados, por la carrera tan demandante y agobiante que había elegido Renji. Así que no, no tenían duda alguna sobre lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

-Buenos días, ¿Quieren hacer su orden?- pregunto una mesera ligeramente más alta que Rukia.

-Quisiera pedir, un panqueque doble con miel y un té por favor- contestó Orihime, cada uno de sus amigos hizo su pedido y la mesera de retiro.

-¿Unos panqueques normales?- preguntó Tatsuki a su amiga- ¿sin judías rojas ni nada por el estilo?- Orihime asintió.

-Tiene algunas semanas comiendo con normalidad- anotó Ichigo con voz casual- yo también me pregunto qué andará mal en ella- todos rieron por el comentario.

-Ichigo-kun- lo reprendió Orihime inflando sus cachetes- es solo que no me apetece comer como antes lo hacía- comenzó a olisquear- ¡alguien está comiendo panqueques!- todos trataron de buscar en las mesas vecinas los panqueques que mencionaba Orihime, pero ni los veían y ni los olían.

-Tienes razón- Rukia comenzó a olisquear y logro encontrarlos al menos 3 mesas después, Ichigo miro de Rukia a Orihime y de Orihime a Rukia.

-No puedo creer que terminaran enamorándose el uno del otro- dijo Tatsuki sacando de su trance a Ichigo.

-Bueno entiendo que Kurosaki se haya enamorado de Inoue-san, pero Inoue-san de él, es lo que no termino de entender.

-Maldito cuatro ojos, ¿A caso quieres que te golpee?- soltó Ichigo golpeando la mesa con ambas manos.

-Compórtate Kurosaki que estamos en público.

-Su pedido.

La mesera había llegado con el pedido del grupo, poco a poco deposito el platillo respectivo a cada uno del grupo de comensales, Tatsuki había pedido un gran pedazo de carne con queso derretido en él, según ella era parte de su dieta para aumentar de peso y lograr entrar al torneo de Judo estatal, Orihime percibió el olor de la comida de Tatsuki, al parecer habían marinado de mas ese pedazo de carne o lo habían puesto sobre demasiada aceite, todos comenzaron a comer a excepción de Orihime que luchaba por no oler el platillo grasoso de Tatsuki y controlar sus nauseas.

-Hime- la llamo Ichigo- hay algo que quiero decirle a Tatsuki, ¿Me puedes cambiar el lugar?- ni siquiera le dio tiempo de responder ya que Ichigo ya se había puesto de pie.

Con esto el olor del platillo de Tatsuki le llego con menos intensidad a Orihime y comenzó a comer terminando antes que todos, excepto Rukia.

-¿Que querías decirme?

-¿Eh?, a lo siento lo olvide- contesto Ichigo terminando su comida mirando a Orihime por el rabillo del ojo.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La boda de Rukia y Renji, era por menos el más grande evento, habiendo lujo y elegancia por donde quiera que se mirase, Byakuya no había escatimado en gastos para la boda de su hermana, por mucho que le pesara decirlo estaba feliz por el compañero de vida que había elegido su hermana, sabía que Renji era un buen hombre y con un gran futuro de medico pues recién comenzaba a estudiar su especialidad, y si a eso agregamos el futuro nacimiento de su sobrino o sobrina, su felicidad no podía opacarla absolutamente nada. Pero como era el señor "no demuestro emociones", a nadie le comentaba esa felicidad que lo embriagaba.  
Los invitados comenzaban a llegar al salón después de la ceremonia religiosa, para presenciar la ceremonia al civil, tomaron asiento cada uno de ellos. Rukia había elegido un hermoso kimono blanco con florecillas plateadas, pues según dictaba las tradiciones de su familia así debía ir vestida la novia. Aunque no pudieron entallárselo a la cintura como debían por su embarazo. La ceremonia civil termino y todos pasaron a tomar asientos a sus respectivas mesas, algunas parejas abrieron la pista de baile con el ritmo shaky shaky xD, toda la familia de Ichigo se sentaba junto a los amigos del mismo, últimamente habían notado como Ichigo sobreprotegía a Orihime incluso acompañándola hasta el aseo (quedándose el a fuera obviamente).

-Ichigo-kun ya te he dicho que no es necesario...

-¿Ichigo?- pregunto una voz detrás de la pareja, Ichigo dirigió su mirada de donde provenía la voz encontrándose con una mujer de hermoso y curvilineo cuerpo y un sedoso cabello verde- ¡ICHIGOOOOO!- grito la mujer para después correr y abrazar al hombre, quien comenzaba a faltarle el aire por semejante abrazo, Orihime miraba aterrada como aquella mujer que si continuaba abrazando así a su esposo la dejaría viuda.

-Nell, por favor no respiro

-¿¡Como has estado!? No puedo creerlo ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?, ¿Mil años? ¿Que ha sido de ti?

-Nell una pregunta a la vez- Ichigo trataba de recobrar el aire- estoy bien, no tengo ni idea de cuánto tiempo ha pasado, no seas exagerada y te presento a mi esposa Kurosaki Orihime.

-¿Tu esposa dices?- Nell dirigió la mirada a Orihime evaluando de arriba abajo- ¡Pero si esta hermosa! - abrió sus brazos para abrazar a Orihime, pero Ichigo se interpuso antes de que estrangulara a su mujer y si sus sospechas eran ciertas no permitiría que nadie la tocara- Mi nombre es Nelliel tu Odelschwanck, pero es demasiado largo y difícil solo dime Nell.

-Mucho gusto Nell-san- respondió Orihime inclinando su cuerpo ligeramente como saludo.

Los novios llamaron la atención de todos los invitados dando las gracias por su presencia e invitándoles a brindar junto a ellos por su nueva vida como marido y mujer.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una semana transcurrió desde la boda de Rukia y Renji, y la vida de Ichigo y Orihime transcurrió normal, a excepción de las continuas idas al baño por Orihime ya sea para vomitar u orinar.  
Ichigo venía del edificio donde antes estaba su departamento, habían hecho una junta para indicarles el tiempo exacto de reparación del lugar, aunque en un comienzo Ichigo quería recuperar pronto el departamento en las últimas semanas había cambiado de parecer, quizá lo ideal ahora sería comprar una bella y cómoda casa, donde él y Orihime la formaran como su nuevo hogar. La luz se puso en rojo y sobre el parabrisas del auto de Ichigo se reflejaba un anuncio de una farmacia, en cuanto la luz se puso en verde arranco para estacionarse un poco más adelante, bajo del vehículo y se dirigió a la farmacia.  
Cuando llego a su casa Orihime se había quedado dormida después de cenar, entro con cautela a la habitación tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, se puso su pijama y se acurruco junto a su esposa.

La mañana llego y Orihime comenzó a despertar con mucho pesar pues últimamente le costaba trabajo despertar ya que se sentía sumamente cansada.  
Ichigo le dio los buenos días, mientras acomodaba su camisa para bajar a desayunar, Orihime contesto a su saludo, bajando de la cama y caminando con prisa al baño.

-Espera- la detuvo Ichigo, tomo una cajita de la mesita de noche y se la paso a Orihime- yo estoy seguro de que si, pero es mejor estar 100% seguros.

Orihime la recibió con manos temblorosas, leyendo la etiqueta "prueba de embarazo", entro al baño y leyó el instructivo, siguió las instrucciones al pie de la letra y espero los minutos correspondientes

-Positivo... ¿¡Que!?- grito Orihime, salió corriendo del baño pero Ichigo que había escuchado su reacción ya la recibía con los brazos abiertos- es positivo Ichigo-kun- Ichigo asintió- Ichigo-kun, ¿Vamos a ser papás?

Ichigo apretó el abrazo a Orihime asintiendo a su pregunta, lagrimas de felicidad comenzaban a surcar el rostro de Orihime, ni en sus mas locos sueños se hubiera imaginado estar viviendo todo esto, parecía un cuento de hadas como los que le contaba a sus pequeños alumnos.

-Gracias Orihime- le dijo Ichigo besando con delicadeza a su esposa.


	12. Chapter 12

La familia Kurosaki desayunaba escandalosamente como todos los días, lagrimas gruesas salían de los ojos de Isshin pues Karin y Toushiro por fin habían vuelto de su viaje por América en la madrugada, pero como regla oficial de la casa debían bajar a desayunar así solo hayan dormido 2 horas.

-Por favor deja de gritar- pedía Karin con ojeras en su rostro a su padre.

Ichigo bajo minutos después junto a Orihime quien la venía tomando de la mano, pues ese día había amanecido con mareos, la verdad es que no eran tan graves pero Ichigo no paraba de sobreprotegerla, la guió hasta la silla que habitualmente usaban Orihime y no se atrevió a soltar su mano hasta que Hime estuviera sentada, toda la familia miraba con curiosidad aquello, pues Ichigo no era del tipo hombre delicado que hiciera eso por una mujer.

-¿Estás bien Orihime-chan?- pregunto Karin que pese a su sueño se había preocupado por su cuñada.

-Mejor que nunca Karin-chan- sus mejillas se colorearon ligeramente de rojo- de hecho, Ichigo-kun y yo tenemos que darles una noticia.

Todos miraban expectantes al par de pelinaranjas, esperando solo a que Yuzu viniera de la cocina a desayunar con todos para darles la gran noticia, la joven melliza llego y miro como todos miraban a Orihime y su hermano, preguntándose ahora que habían hecho para que todos los miraran con el seño fruncido. Ichigo comenzó a comer quitado de la pena, Orihime lo miraba nerviosa para ver en qué momento se dispondría a contarles a su familia.

-¿Ichigo-kun? - le dijo Orihime a Ichigo, pero el continuo comiendo por unos momentos, hasta que Karin le grito molesta.

-Vas a decirnos con un demonio ¿O qué?- Ichigo se paso el bocado que tenía masticando.

-Bien, yo no quería decirles pero Orihime dijo que era lo correcto- ¿A caso les diría a todos que su matrimonio en un comienzo era solo para recuperar el hospital? Se preguntaba Isshin, las pocas horas de sueño habían hecho que el mal humor de Karin se acentuara mas, ya que ya estaba a punto de volver a gritarle a su hermano- Orihime y yo seremos padres.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, tratando de entender las palabras de Ichigo, Karin y Toushiro por un momento creyeron que estaban alucinando por su cansancio.

-¿Van a decir algo o seguirán con esa cara de tontos?- comentó Ichigo que mordía a su pedazo de pan.

-¿Quieres, quieres decir que seré tía?- lagrimas gruesas comenzaban a salir de los ojos de Yuzu, Orihime asintió con sus mejillas aun sonrojadas.

Isshin y Yuzu saltaron de la silla para abrazarse el uno al otro y llorar mares, ambos se soltaron e Isshin se fue directo al poster de su esposa gimoteando algo como "Ichigo por fin se hizo hombre y me hará abuelo con su dulce y bella esposa", Karin se levanto de su silla y junto a Yuzu fueron abrazar a Orihime felicitándola, Jinta y Toushiro con una gota en la cabeza miraban a su suegro lloriquear en el poster de su difunta esposa. Toushiro dirigió la vista de Ichigo a Orihime y de Orihime a Ichigo, para terminar en Karin, quizá después de todo era verdad que se habían enamorado como Isshin decía, al menos así Karin no se decepcionaría de su hermano y si Toushiro odiaba algo era que alguien pusiera triste a su jugadora de futbol favorita, su esposa.

-¿Y porque Orihime se lleva todo el crédito? No he escuchado que nadie me felicite a mi también y yo puse mi grano de arena para que esto...

-Silencio hermano, todos sabemos que tu serás papá pero Orihime cargara al bebe durante todo el embarazo es justo que ella se lleve todo el crédito.

-Malditos- se quejo Ichigo frunciendo mas su seño, para después levantar la vista y mirar a sus cuñados- ustedes tampoco recibirán felicitaciones cuando eso pase- trató de desquitarse con ellos.

-Es porque nosotros no somos unos bebes llorones como tu Kurosaki- anoto Toushiro, haciendo enojar mas a Ichigo.

Después de todo el alboroto en el desayuno cada uno de los integrantes de la familia se fue hacer sus labores, Ichigo se había quedado en casa ese día pues tenía algo que discutir con su padre, bajo de su habitación para buscar a su padre por toda la casa pues sabía que hoy tampoco había ido al hospital dándole como orden a Rangiku que se inventara una escusa por su ausencia con todo el personal que preguntara por él, logro encontrarlo en su despacho leyendo el periódico del día de hoy, no levanto la vista hasta que Ichigo se comenzó a exaltar y pego con ambas manos al escritorio, Isshin lo miro expectante.

-Viejo, necesito que resolvamos este problema del hospital, seré padre y necesito tener en orden y listo lo que pasara a manos de mi hijo- Isshin aun lo miraba esperando a que terminara de hablar- mira han pasado semanas y no se nos ha ocurrido nada para hacer caer a Grimmjow, y estuve pensando que estaba harto de esto y que yo no era ese tipo de hombre que piensa estrategias si no que va directo al punto y Grimmjow es igual así que lo mejor será que hable directamente con él.

-¿Y si no funciona?

-Funcionara y si no, le partiré la cara hasta que me devuelva el hospital junto a Aizen. Tú lo sabes aun tenemos más de 4 meses para que Grimmjow asuma por completo el rol de director y si continuamos así, intentaran asesinarte de nueva cuenta en cuanto el quede como director.

-Bien, hagámoslo a tu manera.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al siguiente día Ichigo caminaba por los pasillos del hospital con dirección al consultorio de Grimmjow, era momento de terminar con esto, no podía permitirse el dejar sin un futuro a su hijo ni a los futuros hijos de sus hermanas, sabía que Orihime también dejaría su jardín de niños a nombre del futuro bebe Kurosaki, pero era su deber como esposo y padre proteger y cuidar del futuro de su nueva familia. Con paso decidido llego al consultorio y toco la puerta, la voz de Grimmjow llego desde dentro con un "adelante" Ichigo tomo y giro el pomo de la puerta, para encontrarse cara a cara con Grimmjow.

-Que sorpresa que vengas por acá Ichigo- lo recibió con una voz bastante arrogante, Ichigo cerró con seguro la puerta tras de él y Grimmjow cambio su mirada juguetona por una sería- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

-Si, devuélveme el hospital de mi familia

-Sí que eres directo, pero no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que hablas.

-No te hagas el tonto- dio tres zancadas y llego hasta el escritorio de Grimmjow- se que tu y Aizen están en esto juntos, o a caso crees que el consejo en su sano juicio iba a poner a alguien como tu como director.

-Escucha estúpido, lo creas o no el consejo así lo decidió al parecer soy mejor que tu para dirigir este lugar. - se había puesto de pie conteniendo toda su furia y no golpear a Ichigo.

-¡No me vengas con esas estupideces! Dime cuál es tu precio y lo llegare.

\- Mi precio ¿dices? -se volvió a sentar dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro- que tal esa esposa tuya- Ichigo levanto a Grimmjow tomándolo del cuello de la bata- dicen que solo es una mentira su matrimonio, y también dicen que es una hermosura de mujer- el puño de Ichigo había chocado en la mejilla de Grimmjow.

-¡Ella no tiene nada que ver en...

Grimmjow había devuelto el puñetazo a Ichigo, ambos comenzaron a pelear, lanzando golpes y patadas el uno al otro, a fuera en el pasillo se escuchaban gritos de una mujer tratando de convencerlos de abrir la puerta, para después escuchar pasos por el pasillo deteniéndose en la puerta del consultorio de Grimmjow, Isshin que tenía llaves de todas las puertas del hospital abría la del consultorio de Grimmjow que venía junto a Urahara, ambos corrieron dentro del consultorio para separar a Ichigo de Grimmjow.

-Continúen con sus labores- decía Isshin, a los empleados curiosos que se habían acercado curiosos a ver lo que sucedía, mientras se llevaba a ichigo a rastras fuera del consultorio de Grimmjow.

Isshin metió a Ichigo a un consultorio vacío, lanzándolo al piso.

-¿Es que eres estúpido? - grito Isshin - cuando dijiste que le partirías la cara hasta que te devolviera el hospital creí que no había sido en serio, pero me doy cuenta que aun eres ese adolescente problemático busca pleitos, vas a ser padre y no puedes seguir golpeando a todo el que se te antoja- Ichigo continuaba tirado en el piso, era cierto había perdido el control, sabía que Grimmjow solo había buscado provocarlo y lo había logrado, y lo peor es que le había demostrado a su enemigo su más grande debilidad: Orihime. Ichigo se puso de pie quitándose de encima a su padre, salió del hospital aun con su cara ensangrentada y mallugada, subió a su auto y condujo en dirección al trabajo de Orihime, a esas horas ya debían haberse ido todos los niños y las profesoras, lo más seguro es que solo estuviera Orihime revisando cada salón.

Estaciono el coche fuera de la escuela, bajo de él antes quitándose la bata que tenía manchas de sangre, camino por el patio del lugar viendo salir a Orihime de la dirección, su estomago aun no se notaba abultado, pero no tardaría en notarse, Orihime miro a Ichigo y por un segundo le regalo una sonrisa para después correr junto a él y preguntarle que había pasado para que estuviera así.

-Entonces terminamos en golpes- Orihime limpiaba las heridas de Ichigo en la enfermería de la escuela- lo siento Hime, se que debo ser más precavido ahora que estas tu en mi vida.

-No te disculpes Ichigo-kun, entiendo tu furia y quizá yo hubiera actuado así- Ichigo sonrió sabía que Orihime jamás golpearia a alguien, ella era simplemente la imagen de la dulzura y amabilidad, pero también sabía que aquello lo decía para no hacer sentirlo mal por su comportamiento impulsivo- bebe-kun y yo somos tu familia y confiamos en ti, sabemos que todo lo que haces es por nosotros… nosotros- se quedo callada por un momento, sus mejillas se sonrojaron- nosotros te amamos Ichigo-kun- un cálido sentimiento se apodero de Ichigo- yo te amo Ichigo-kun.

Ichigo beso los labios de Orihime como la primera vez que le había confesado sus sentimientos llenos de amor, deseo, calidez y pasión, en tan poco tiempo esa mujer había revolucionado toda su vida cambiándola y mejorándola como nunca se imagino.

-Yo también te amo Kurosaki Orihime- volvieron a fundirse en un beso, para después terminar haciendo el amor sobre la camilla de la enfermería del Jardín de niños.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa noche le tocaba a Orihime hacer la cena, por lo que en esos momentos se encontraba en la cocina cantando una de las tantas canciones de las que les enseñaba a sus alumnos, Ichigo estaba en la sala viendo las noticias del día de hoy, otro edificio se había incendiado misteriosamente en una de las ciudades vecinas, pero por desgracia este quedo totalmente en ruinas, al parecer esta vez Aizen no había corrido con tanta suerte pues su compañía no podría hacer nada por el edificio. Su padre recién llegaba a la sala, pero Ichigo había optado por mantener su distancia ya que no tenía el valor de mirarlo a los ojos después del escándalo que monto en el hospital. Pero su padre conociendo a su hijo llamo su atención de esa manera tan particular como siempre hacía, lanzándole una patada por los aires.

-¿¡Que te pasa!?- gritaba Ichigo que por un pelito había esquivado la patada- que no ves que estoy herido.

-¡Por estúpido por que más!- volvió a tomar asiento y le lanzo una carpeta a Ichigo- revísala.

Ichigo abrió la carpeta encontrándose con una hoja en blanco con la firma de Isshin y una fotografía de todo el escrito donde cedía su lugar a Grimmjow.

-¿Encuentras la diferencia?- Ichigo volvió a mirar la fotografía y la hoja con la firma de su padre, sin comprender nada - la forma de K es diferente y al final agrego siempre un punto- Ichigo no podía creer aquello, que estúpido había sido Aizen o el tipo que hubiese falsificado la firma- te diré cual es nuestro plan.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una semana después del alboroto que habían armado Ichigo y Grimmjow, Ichigo de nueva cuenta caminaba por el pasillo que lo llevaría al consultorio de Grimmjow pero esta ocasión iba acompañado de Isshin y Haru, esperaron a que saliera el paciente que estaba dentro, saliendo este se colaron por la puerta poniendo el seguro en esta. Grimmjow a pesar de sentirse nervioso manejaba una sonrisa socarrona.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlos caballeros?

-Iré al grano Grimmjow- Ichigo le mostró la carpeta que traía su padre, mostrándole las diferencias de las firmas- seré breve, tienes dos opciones, nos devuelves el hospital por las buenas o te demandamos con varios años de cárcel por falsificación de firmas.

-De hecho el señor Haru, ya trae la demanda en manos, solo es que nosotros le digamos que si para que proceda- comentó Isshin que había tomado asiento frente al escritorio- y también tiene el escrito donde renuncias a tu futura posición de director, dejándosela a Kurosaki Ichigo, así que tú decides cual firmamos.

-Bien, me tienen- su sonrisa no se borro, saco una lapicera de un cajón del escritorio- pero dudo que él se quede con los brazos cruzados.

-Lo sabemos Grimmjow-san- Haru acercaba el escrito para renunciar a su futuro puesto- es por eso que necesitamos que nos cuente todo- saco una grabadora de mano- comience por favor.

-¿Con que?- se retorció en su asiento.

-Tal vez con ¿Quién está detrás de todo esto? Te vimos que socializabas mucho con dos personas Ichimaru Gin y Aizen Sosuke.

-Tsk malditos, y pensar que Aizen creía que eran unos estúpidos- firmo el escrito y Haru revisó que la firma fuera la correcta- Aizen tenía tiempo ya todo planeado, al antiguo abogado de los Kurosaki lo tenía comprado desde hacía mucho, así que en cuanto Isshin fue y le dijo que había llegado el momento para jubilarse, el abogado le conto a Aizen y comenzó a mover todo, para que no supieran que había sido él, me uso a mí como señuelo, después de que matara a Isshin, yo le daría el poder para volverse el director y dueño total del hospital. Yo había escuchado todo por error una mañana que ambos desayunábamos en el mismo restaurante, entonces- se quedo callado apretando sus puños- el muy maldito me amenazo con matar a mi novia, yo me negué pero el consiguió dar con ella y secuestrarla, solo la liberaría hasta que yo estuviera a su entera disposición, así que no tuve opción y solo así libero a Nell, pero después de aquello decidí romper mi relación con ella para protegerla de este maldito. Pues en cualquier momento podría intentar dañarla otra vez.

-¿E Ichimaru Gin- san que tiene que ver contigo?- prosiguió Haru

-Gin, intuía que algo andaba mal entre Aizen y yo, como saben él era amigo de Aizen, y todos los días trataba de sacarme información, pero después de un tiempo se alejo de mi y de Aize, supongo que fue cuando ustedes se dieron cuenta de toda la trampa, no lo sé- todos guardaron silencio por un momento.

-Te ayudaremos a esconderte por un tiempo en lo que cae tras las rejas

-No me hagas reír Isshin, se cómo cuidarme solo, así que como sabrán, renuncio tengo que largarme y mantener una distancia prudente entre ese maldito y yo.

-¿Y Nell?- pregunto Ichigo preocupado por su amiga.

-Hace unos meses que termine con ella, estará a salvo mientras yo no me acerqué a ella, y es mejor que cuiden de su familia, dudo mucho que se quede de brazos cruzados.


	13. Chapter 13

-Lo volveré a repetir una vez más y espero que me dé la respuesta que busco, ¿Porque no me dijo nada del cambio que hizo el zoquete de Grimmjow y los Kurosaki?

-El, el señor Jaegerjaquez venía con ellos y el mismo dijo que usted había dado esa orden, y yo al saber que... al saber que el sr. Jaegerjaquez le trabajaba asumí que era cierto.

-Respuesta incorrecta, vamos tu puedes darme la correcta- Aizen lo miraba aburrido con una mano sobre su mejilla derecha recargaba el peso de su cabeza.

-Señor yo le he servido bien, lo ayude en todo lo que me pedía, un error lo comete cualquiera- comenzó a rogar por su vida, mientras cada parte de su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.

-Esto no fue un error, fue una estupidez de tu parte, pero te daré una oportunidad, te hare otra pregunta y si no me das la solución el caballero de aquí a lado terminara contigo- lo miro fijamente mientras el pobre abogado seguía temblando de pies a cabeza- ¿Cómo vas a solucionar tu estupidez?- el abogado se quedo en silencio.

-Yo, bueno podemos... matar a todos los Kurosaki- Aizen comenzó a reír, resonando por toda la oficina.

-Bravo, bravo, diste con la respuesta correcta- se puso de pie, el abogado dio un respiro de alivio- Mátalo Tousen, ya no nos sirve de nada- una pistola con silenciador apunto directo al hombre y con un disparo le arrebato la vida al abogado- como castigo por hacer que obtenga el hospital de la manera difícil.

-Era solo un cobarde- Aizen regresó su mirada al cuerpo del hombre.

-Un perfecto tiro en la cabeza, a veces me pregunto si realmente eres ciego. Llama a Yammy, iremos por la primer Kurosaki.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Karin terminaba de entrenar en las instalaciones del club deportivo Karakura, todas sus compañeras reían mientras se bañaban, ella estaría junto a ellas pero ese día era su aniversario de bodas y lo más seguro es que Toushiro ya se encontraba esperándola en el estacionamiento. Se despidió de todas, tomo su mochila al hombro y salió de los baños, comenzó a revisar su celular ya tenía una llamada perdida de Toushiro, a veces era un hombre de poca paciencia a pesar de que había desarrollado mucha por haber vivido con sus tíos Rangiku y Gin, quienes se la pasaban encima de él.  
Continúo su camino por las instalaciones del club, sintiendo tensión en el ambiente ya que tenía la ligera impresión de que alguien la observaba, se detuvo por un momento para mirar detrás de ella pero no había nada, quizá solo era su imaginación, regreso su vista al frente pero un hombre de al menos 2 metros de alto le sonreía maliciosamente.

-Pero si apenas eres una niña, que lástima que me hayan enviado a matarte.

-¿Matarme dices? No me hagas reír estúpido bulto de esteroides.

Karin lo miro confiada, había peleado con personas desde que era una niña y aquel monigote no la intimidaría, el tipo le lanzo un golpe que Karin esquivo sin problema, le lanzo otro y sucedió lo mismo, Karin confiada le lanzo una patada que le dio de lleno pero quien sintió dolor fue Karin, el hombre realmente tenía una piel dura pues no había sentido ni un rasguño, Karin sobo su pie momento que el aprovecho para atraparla y darle un puñetazo en la cara, la arrojo al piso para darle una patada pero Karin a duras penas se pudo poner en pie, el golpe la desoriento ya que su plan era correr al estacionamiento pero corrió hacia la cancha de entrenamiento. El hombre como si fuese un cazador permitió que Karin se alejara de él, mientras él le seguía el paso caminando.

Toushiro miraba su reloj, ya habían pasado 20minutos desde que Karin le mando el mensaje de que ya estaba por salir, seguro se había quedado platicando con alguna de sus compañeras, pero comenzó a escuchar voces y un grupo de mujeres con el cabello húmedo salía del club deportivo, Toushiro las miro ninguna de ellas era Karin, una joven morena de cabello rubio lo vio y camino hacia él.

-Hitsugaya- lo nombro a modo de saludo

-Que hay Harribel, ¿Y Karin?- pregunto Toushiro

-Eso mismo venía a preguntarte, salió hace mas de 20minutos del baño.

-¿En serio?- el sonido de un disparo se escucho dentro del club- ¡Karin!- grito Toushiro para empezar a correr.

Toushiro y Harribel entraron al club, mientras varias de las futbolistas los miraban entrar, al parecer entre sus risas y tonterías no habían escuchado el disparo.

-Iré hacia los baños y las oficinas, tu ve hacia la cancha y el gimnasio- le indico Harribel a Toushiro.

-Karin por favor, por favor, ¿Donde estas Karin?

Miraba de un lado a otro, por instinto quiso gritarle pero sabía que eso era sentenciarla a muerte, debía ser rápido y discreto, paso por el gimnasio llegando hasta la entrada de este pero el lugar estaba deshabitado, salió corriendo con dirección a la cancha, pero no tuvo que buscar más pues ahí estaba la dulce voz de su esposa.

-¿Dime quien te contrato estúpido? Fue el imbécil de Aizen, ¿Verdad?- Karin corría en zigzag por la cancha para evitar una bala directa.

Toushiro corrió en dirección a la cancha y logrando visualizar a Karin y justo detrás de ella un hombre de aspecto monstruoso, busco rápido algo con que atacar aquel hombre, sabía que tenía solo una oportunidad antes de que el asesinara a Karin o a él, encontrando únicamente las estacas de entrenamiento en la entrada a la cancha, tomo cuatro tomando dos en cada mano y comenzó a correr en dirección al hombre tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, cuando ya estuvo cerca del hombre, enterró las estacas en sus piernas, provocando que aullara de dolor, cayera de rodillas y soltara la pistola. Karin corrió en dirección a Toushiro, por un instante Toushiro se sintió aliviado de verla, pero su rostro estaba amoratado y ensangrentado, con todo el odio le dio el primer puñetazo al hombretón que aun se quejaba de dolor por sus piernas.

-¡Toushiro!- Karin abrazo al joven tratando de detenerlo mientras lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos- gracias

-Tonta no me des las gracias- correspondía al abrazo de Karin escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello de ella- me asuste tanto cuando escuche el disparo.

-¡Karin! ¡Toushiro!- grito Harribel que estaba fuera de la cancha- la Policía ya viene en camino.

La policía llego minutos después tal como dijo Harribell llevándose a Yammy como detenido, y a Toushiro, Karin y Harribel como testigos.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Horas después...  
\- Aizen - Tousen caminaba con paso tranquilo hacia el escritorio donde se encontraba Aizen sentado mirando el televisor en el canal de noticias - Yammy cayó, no pudo con una simple chiquilla y ahora lo tiene la policía.

-Mueve tus contactos y mátalo antes de que hable el cobarde- apagó el televisor.  
...

En una celda de la Comandancia se encontraba Yammy para ser trasladado a la prisión, estaba recostado sobre la cama pues por las heridas en sus piernas hechas por Toushiro no podía estar de pie.

-Acaba rápido- Escucho Yammy en el pasillo,

Un hombre encapuchado apareció frente a él, saco un arma de sus ropas y disparo sin reparo a Yammy, dándole en un costado, el disparo alertó a los oficiales del lugar, que corrieron hacia la celda de Yammy viendo como corría el hombre en dirección contraria a ellos, algunos fueron tras de él y otro se quedo a llamar al médico para que atendieran al recluso antes de que se desangrara. Los que fueron tras el hombre no lograron detenerlo pues logro salir por una ventanilla del edificio para después perderse en la negrura de la noche.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Karin-chan ¿Cómo te sientes?- gritaba Yuzu mientras abrazaba a su melliza.

-Estoy bien Yuzu pero si me sigues abrazando así estoy segura que moriré por asfixia.

-Yuzu-san- la llamo Toushiro que no se le había despegado en ningún momento a Karin desde el altercado- por favor, Karin está bien.

Yuzu entendió la preocupación de su cuñado, dejando de abrazar a su gemela. Isshin, Ichigo y Orihime miraban muy preocupados a Karin, sabían que esto no había sido un ataque cualquiera, Aizen debía estar detrás de esto. Lo preocupante era que él hubiera hecho esto tan rápido y ser tan directo con su objetivo pues si esto era en estos momentos que recuperaron el hospital que será cuando proceda la demanda que estaban preparando en su contra.

-Ninguna de ustedes saldrá de casa sin compañía a cualquier lugar que vayan-sentenció Ichigo.

-Ichigo, tu y yo iremos por la mañana en busca de ese tal Yammy, entre más pruebas tengamos contra Aizen será mejor- el mencionado asintió.  
...

Ichigo se encontraba sentado sobre la cama mirando el suelo, mientras Orihime se cambiaba la ropa por su pijama, para después atar su cabello en una trenza. Cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos y temores, aunque siendo Orihime sincera desde que estaba junto a Ichigo dejo de sentir miedo, él tenía algo que la hacía sentirse segura y protegida.

-Orihime, estaba pensando... por el momento tendremos la noticia del embarazo oculta- Orihime lo miro dudosa- solo como una medida de precaución, según entendí por un comentario que hizo Grimmjow, Aizen cree que aun estamos casados solo por conveniencia, y quiero que lo siga creyendo, no voy a exponerte a ti ni al bebe a ese maldito.

Orihime camino hacia él, tomo su mano entre las suyas y depósito un beso en la mejilla de su esposo, Ichigo levanto su mirada topándose con la mirada de su mujer.

-Está bien Ichigo-kun, pero en un tiempo será muy difícil ocultarlo.

-Para cuando se te note el estará en la cárcel.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente Isshin e Ichigo, llegaron a la Comandancia, pidiendo un pase para hablar con el hombre que había intentado asesinar a Karin.

-El preso Llargo Yammy en estos momentos no puede recibir visita de nadie ya que esta en terapia intensiva en el hospital, el mismo día de ayer un hombre le disparo perdiendo sangre en el trayecto de la ambulancia.

Frustrados ambos Kurosaki trazaron camino al hospital en el que estaba Yammy, necesitaban hablar con ese hombre para tener toda la coartada necesaria para detener a Aizen. Al llegar preguntaron por él en recepción pero tal como dijeron en la comandancia no les permitieron acceso para verlo ya que estaba en terapia intensiva y tenía prohibido recibir cualquier tipo de visita por protección. Ambos Kurosaki salieron del hospital, caminando hacía su vehículo pero en lugar de subir en él Ichigo comenzó a llamar a Ishida.

-Es importante Ishida, sabes que no te llamaría de no serlo así… ¿Qué? Lo notaste tú también, preferiría que fuese secreto por el momento… Claro que jamás dejaría que te hicieras cargo del parto de mi esposa… Entonces cállate y déjame hablar… Con un demonio… Tienes a un hombre en terapia intensiva mi padre y yo necesitamos hablar con él, intento asesinar a Karin ayer por la tarde… Así es necesito que me dejes entrar… ¿Solo enfermeras y tú?... Bien esperaremos.

Ichigo termino la llamada guardando su teléfono en su pantalón, con un movimiento de cabeza le indico a su padre que subiera al auto.

-El hombre perdió sangre pero se encuentra estable según Ishida las peores horas ya pasaron, ahora solo resta que recupere la conciencia, pero el problema es que solo tienen permitido el acceso enfermeras e Ishida. Necesitamos una mujer que pueda entrar y preguntarle todo lo necesario.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡No!, definitivamente ¡No!- gritaba Ichigo colérico.

-Es la única opción Kurosaki- insistía Toushiro- Yuzu se pondría muy nerviosa, Karin no puede aun tiene moretones en el rostro y Orihime es nuestra única opción

-¡No voy a exponer a mi esposa así! Debe haber otra opción.

-Ichigo-kun, pero no será nada peligroso, usare una peluca y en mis ropas llevare con que grabarlo, yo quiero ayudarlos.

-Orihime esto no está a discusión, no lo harás y es todo lo que diré sobre el asunto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yammy por fin había despertado después de 2 semanas, y el plan de hacer pasar a Orihime como enfermera del hospital de Ishida había iniciado. Yuzu peinaba a Orihime, para después colocarle una peluca color café que caía hasta los hombros, vestía un traje de enfermera que Ishida les había proporcionado.

-Ya estas lista Orihime-chan- dijo Yuzu con una voz que intentaba sonar alegre.

Orihime se miro en el espejo, levantando el pulgar en señal de aprobación, salió del cuarto de su cuñada y cuñado, bajo por las escaleras donde su suegro la esperaba, Ichigo molesto por tener que usar a Hime de espía había negado toda colaboración en este plan.

-Wow Orihime-chan quedaste irreconocible. ¿Estás lista?- Orihime asintió, mientras buscaba discretamente con la mirada a su esposo - bien entonces andando.

Ambos caminaron hacia la salida para llegar a los jardines que es donde ya estaba preparado el auto de su suegro para ir al hospital, pero Ichigo ya estaba esperando recargado en el auto, con una mano sostenía su celular mirándolo pero sin prestar atención a él, escucho los pasos de su padre y Orihime, levanto la vista para ver a su esposa ya disfrazada, pero lo que llamo su atención y que casi hace apriete el celular hasta partirlo en dos, fue el pequeño y abultadito vientre de Orihime, según le había dicho Unohanna hacía dos semanas Orihime tenía 7 semanas de embarazo (al parecer el pequeño bebe Kurosaki había sido engendrado aquel día en la playa) pero como habían transcurrido otras dos semanas desde la cita con Unohanma ya tenía 9 semanas de embarazo.

-Yo la llevare- le arrebato la llave a su padre- vamos Orihime.

De camino al hospital el silencio y la tensión en el auto era casi, casi palpable, Ichigo que aunque difícil de creer iba con su seño aun mas fruncido que de costumbre, Orihime trataba de controlar sus nervios pues a pesar de que le parecía algo emocionante y toda una experiencia lo que estaba por hacer no dejaba de pensar que cualquier cosa que saliera mal todo el plan se echaría a perder junto con las posibilidades de que Aizen estuviera tras las rejas por muchos años más.

-¿Estas nerviosa?- Orihime negó con la cabeza.

-No, no te preocupes Ichigo-kun, voy a estar bien, solo entro le preguntó y listo- Ichigo la miro de reojo, lucia diferente con aquella peluca, pero su presencia seguía siendo la misma, alegre, amable, colaborativa y sobretodo hermosa.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Orihime se coló por la puerta trasera del hospital, Ishida esperaba por ella para guiarla hasta la habitación del preso y malherido Yammy, Ichigo dirigió una dura mirada a Ishida que él supo interpretar.

-No dejare que le suceda nada Kurosaki - Ichigo retiro su mirada molesta, se metió al auto para esperar a que Orihime saliera.

Orihime caminaba con paso calmado detrás de Ishida, recibiendo instrucciones de su parte de cómo debía actuar frente a los oficiales que estaban a cada lado de la puerta de la habitación, realmente lo difícil no iba a ser entrar al cuarto sino sacarle la información a Yammy. Isshin y Haru insistían en que hablaría fácilmente después del disparo que recibió por muy obvias órdenes de Aizen.

Ishida dejo cerca de la habitación de Yammy a Orihime, para retirarse pues recientemente lo habían voceado para asistir una emergencia. Hime tomo una bocanada de aire, se coloco el cubre bocas, metió su mano en el bolsillo donde estaba su celular guardado y guio sus pasos hacia la habitación del preso, tomo el expediente que estaba colgado fuera de la habitación fingiendo revisarlo, noto como un niño de cabello rubio paso a lado de ella, se digirió hacia la puerta haciendo antes una reverencia a los oficiales a su costado, entro a la habitación el preso convaleciente estaba despierto mirado fijamente el techo, Orihime se quedo quieta cerca de la puerta el hombre de verdad estaba enorme apenas si cabía en la cama especial que según Ishida se adapto para él. Yammy dirigió su mirada hacia la enfermera, comúnmente las enfermeras entraban revisaban sus signos vitales, le hacían algunas preguntas y se retiraban, curioso por ver a una nueva enfermera se encontró la mirada plateada de Orihime mirándolo como si quisiera comprender su alma.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí todo el día o harás tu trabajo?- pregunto tajantemente Yammy, provocando que Orihime regresara a la realidad.

-Sí, si claro

-No eres muy lista ¿Verdad?

-Solo soy alguien muy despistada- Orihime fingió revisar la pantalla donde estaban los signos vitales del hombre sin saber que anotaba en el expediente, se posición a lado él escudriñándolo con la mirada, buscando las palabras correctas para iniciar esto, discretamente reviso su celular para comenzar a grabar la conversación con Yammy - ¿Aizen fue quien lo envió a matar a Kurosaki Karin?- Yammy dirigió su mirada a Orihime para después soltar una carcajada.

-Ya decía yo que no eras una enfermera.

\- Le hice una pregunta, respóndala por favor.

\- ¿Y qué me darás si la respondo?, ¿Mi libertad?, ¿Salvar mi trasero de Aizen?- Orihime lo miro molesta, después de que intento matar a su cuñada, quería negociar su libertad- estoy esperando su respuesta.

\- Venganza- Yammy volvió a reír a carcajadas

\- Eres muy divertida mujer, ahora lárgate de aquí.

\- No me iré hasta que me diga si Aizen lo envió detrás de Kurosaki Karin.

\- Le gritare a los oficiales que vengan por ti, lárgate

\- Me iré pero volveré mañana

-Volveré el siguiente día, el siguiente día y el que sigue, y así hasta que me responda.

\- ¿Acaso me crees un maldito soplón?

Orihime salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de salida, Ichigo la vio salir del hospital prendió el motor y en cuanto Orihime subió al auto arranco. Al llegar a la residencia Kurosaki toda la familia y Haru estaban esperándola, les conto como Yammy no quiso hablar pero no se iba a dar por vencida, volvería el siguiente día, sabía que el hombre quería venganza sobre Aizen, aunque no quería verse débil hablando sobre él. Isshin y Haru dudaron por un momento sobre volver a exponer así a Orihime, pero Haru dio un punto muy importante, si Yammy pisaba la prisión podría recibir otro ataque comprando por Aizen y acabando así con su vida.

El día siguiente volvió y Orihime nuevamente fue al hospital, entro a la habitación de Yammy pero este ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra cuando Orihime le hizo alguna pregunta, frustrada Orihime salió de la habitación camino hacia el pasillo que la llevaría hacia la salida chocando con un niño de cabello rubio, ambos se disculparon con una reverencia. Así pasaron tres días más, sin que Yammy digiera una sola palabra, el problema es que él iba a ser dado de alta al día siguiente por la mañana para ser llevado aún juicio donde se dictaría sentencia. Ichigo cada día estaba más y más desesperado, pero su padre, Haru y Orihime insistían en que era la única salida, ya que si realmente Yammy no quisiera hablar hubiese expuesto a Orihime desde el primer intento.

Orihime nuevamente estaba dentro de la habitación de Yammy, el uno al otro se miraban desafiantemente.

-¿No piensas darte por vencida?- Orihime negó con la cabeza.

-Así que por favor, necesito saber si Aizen le dio la orden de asesinar a Kurosaki Karin- Yammy respiro hondo.

-¿De qué te sirve saber eso?

\- Necesitamos todas las pruebas disponibles para encerrarlo de por vida- Yammy volvió a reír a carcajadas.

-Dudo que logren encarcelarlo por tanto tiempo, pero ya que voy a estar en ese lugar y si ustedes logran que al menos lo pise un día podre acabar con su vida en ese momento- se quedo mirando el techo – el me pago por matar a una mujer nunca pregunte su nombre, solo vi la foto cabello y ojos negro, cuerpo torneado y atlético, la mejor referencia que me brindo es que es la delantera del equipo de Karakura. Me dijo que sería el primer trabajo que le haría de otros 6 más, si la familia no accedía a devolverle algo que le quito.

-¿El le menciono porque específicamente a ella?

-No, lo único que me dijo es que la siguiente en matar también sería una mujer, pero eso dependería cual de las dos se atravesara más en su camino- Si Aizen supiera que estoy embarazada seguro sería a mí a quien mataría. Es todo lo que se.

Orihime le dio las gracias y salió de la habitación nuevamente con dirección al mismo pasillo que las otras cuatro veces, solo sus pasos se escucharon por el pasillo el niño de cabello rubio que se había encontrado todas las otras veces caminaba en dirección hacia ella, pero esta vez venia perdido en su celular que levanta a la altura de su rostro, lo vio detenerse por un momento fijando el celular en un solo punto, para después guardarlo y volver a caminar. Orihime no sabía porque pero aquello le dio mala espina, ya que recapitulando todos los días lo había encontrado en los diferentes horarios que había ido a interrogar a Yammy. El niño paso a su lado, Orihime lo miro de reojo pero el niño no le prestó atención, quizá todo era su imaginación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Que estúpido eres Kurosaki Ichigo mira que hacer que tu esposa haga el trabajo sucio.

-¿Cómo sabes que es su esposa la que fue al cuarto de Yammy todos estos días, si solo la viste en persona el día de su boda?- pregunto Tousen que limpiaba su revólver.

-Wonderweiss me envió una foto de la supuesta enfermera, tiene el cabello corto y café y tiene un cubre bocas en su rostro, pero por desgracia para Kurosaki su mujer tiene dos rasgos muy distintivos que no he visto en nadie más y solo uno se ocuparon de esconder, su cabello naranja con esa absurda peluca, pero sus grandes ojos grises no. Es una lástima no quería hacerle nada a ella, pero en vista de las últimas fotografías que he recibido, la suerte de esta chica cambio.

-¿También la mataras?

-Sí, pero antes quiero jugar un poco con ese par de enamorados- Aizen se puso de pie- Necesito que hagas un trabajo esta misma noche, y mañana temprano llames a Nelliel necesitaremos de su ayuda.


	14. Chapter 14

Orihime con ayuda de Yuzu terminaban algunos de los adornos que pondrían en el festival escolar que meses antes se había pospuesto por la salud de la directora del Jardín. Ichigo, su padre y Haru llevaban más de una hora hablando a puerta cerrada sobre la demanda contra Aizen, quien con todo el cinismo del mundo iba a trabajar como si no hubiese hecho nada.

-¿Pero porque haces tan pronto los adornos si aun falta tiempo para el festival?- preguntó Karin desinteresadamente, que jugaba en su play 4.

-Porque después se vendrá más trabajo por el fin de año, y como maestra y directora, tendré más carga de trabajo que el resto de los profesores.

-¿Acaso los otros profesores no están haciendo nada por el festival?

-Oh si todos estamos haciendo nuestra parte.

El timbre sonó, Yuzu estaba por ponerse de pie pero Jinta que pasaba por la puerta la abrió para recibir a la visita. Una voz de mujer se escucho preguntando por Ichigo para después escuchar pasos viniendo hacia la sala que es donde se encontraban las tres mujeres de la casa Kurosaki. Nell entró a la sala saludando a las mellizas y por último a Orihime, preguntando nuevamente a esta por su marido.

-Bueno el está con su padre en estos momentos hablando de algo muy importante, si gustas puedes esperarlo- Nell miro a Orihime que le sonreía como si fuesen amigas desde hace tiempo, agacho su mirada para después sonreír.

-Esta bien así, solo venía por una cita médica pero siendo así, mejor lo veré mañana en el hospital- dicho esto se retiró de la sala despidiéndose y caminando directamente a la salida.

-Oh lo había olvidado ayer vino Nell-san a buscarte pero tú estabas con tu padre y Haru-kun, le dije que te esperara pero dijo que hoy iría a buscarte al hospital.

-Mmm... Qué bueno- continuo cambiándose de ropa para iniciar su día - con todo esto no tengo ganas de ver a nadie- volteo a ver a Orihime que ya tenía lagrimas en sus ojos- no yo, yo me refiero a otras personas que no seas tú- pero Orihime continuaba llorando, malditas hormonas pensó Ichigo, se puso de pie para abrazar a su muy sensible y emocional esposa embarazada- vamos Hime, sabes que no lo dije por ti, tu eres lo único bello de los días de mierda que he tenido últimamente.  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dos días después, Ichigo llegaba a casa tras hablar con la aseguradora de su departamento poniéndolo a la venta en cuanto este estuviera en condiciones. Llego a casa momentos antes de la cena, lo primero que hizo como todas las veces anteriores que no pasaba por su esposa a la escuela era buscarla por toda la casa, solo para escuchar esa dulce y hermosa pregunta.

-Ichigo-kun- le dijo sonriéndole desde la cocina- ¿Como estuvo tu día?

Ichigo camino hacia ella depositando un beso en sus labios (antes cerciorándose que su padre no estuviera por ahí y comenzara a burlarse de él), comenzó a relatarle lo que recordaba de su día como habían mejorado alguno de sus pacientes y unos nuevos que ingresaban con patologías complicadas, de como había tenido que ir por desgracia para él a preguntarle a su padre la opinión sobre una paciente. Orihime lo escuchaba mientras picaba verduras para la cena, en algunos momentos dejaba de hacerlo para ver el rostro de su marido conteniendo alegría o tristeza por sus pacientes. Unos pasos se escucharon detrás de Ichigo, este giro la cabeza.

-¿Nell? ¿Pero qué haces aquí? Estuve esperando por ti hace dos días en el hospital, Orihime me dijo que irías por una consulta - contesto sorprendido mientras se preparaba mentalmente para el abrazo estrangulador de su amiga, pero este no sucedió.

-Hola Ichigo, bueno vine de visita pero tu dulce esposa me dijo que aun no llegabas y la ayudaba con la cena, pero tuve una urgencia muy grande por ir al baño- se limito a contestar.

-¿Sucede algo Nell?- pregunto Ichigo por el raro y tranquilo comportamiento de su amiga.

-¿Tiene que suceder algo para visitarte? - grito fingiendo molestia, haciendo que Ichigo y Orihime hicieran un signo con sus manos de que se relajara.

-Bien, ¿Y donde esta todo el mundo? 

-Toushiro-kun y Karin-chan fueron a comer a casa de Rangiku-san y su esposo, Yuzu-chan salió al cine con Jinta-kun y Kurosaki-san no lo sé- dijo poniendo su dedo índice en su barbilla- quizá fue a beber con sus amigos- Nell la miraba atentamente, mientras Ichigo se retiraba de la cocina.

-Bien, iré a bañarme.

Nell y Orihime se quedaron solas en la cocina en silencio, Orihime trataba de entablar una conversación con Nell pero ella solo respondía lo necesario, volviendo a quedar en silencio. Mientras ambas cocinaba Orihime no dejaba de picotear la comida el embarazo la estaba volviendo más glotona de lo que ya era.

-Comes mucho, ¿No crees?- pregunto Nell que miraba el cuchillo con el que anteriormente Orihime picaba la verdura.

-Si bueno, eso es por el em... -Nell levanto la vista hacia Orihime que estaba de espaldas a ella meneando la cena- es porque siempre he comido así desde que recuerdo.

-¡Estamos en casa!- grito Yuzu que cerraba la puerta tras de ella y su esposo- hermano, ya has vuelto- Ichigo bajaba las escaleras con el cabello aun húmedo.

Los días pasaron y para sorpresa de todos Nell frecuentaba al menos dos veces por semana la casa Kurosaki, hacia tanto tiempo que no iba tan seguido (o al menos una sola vez de visita), desde que Ichigo la salvo de un ex-novio que la golpeaba, yendo en aquellos días cuando se sentía débil e intentaba volver con su novio golpeador. Después de que logro recuperarse sus visitas fueron menos frecuentes hasta hacía dos años pasaron a ser nulas. La familia Kurosaki la recibía muy felices por el cariño sincero que le profesaban, a pesar de que la notaban un poco cambiada, aunque después de todo cuando sucedió aquello ella e Ichigo apenas eran unos jóvenes que asistían al Instituto. Orihime también disfrutaba sus visitas, pues en contadas ocasiones ambas ayudaban con la cena, pero on lo que últimamente la pelinaranja no estaba tan contenta era que Ichigo solía pasar por ella a la escuela con Nell ya en el auto, no es que no confiara en su esposo pero no le agradaba en lo más mínimo que Nell pasara tanto tiempo con Ichigo e incluso llegara directamente con él al hospital. Pero por las noches que estaba en la intimidad con Ichigo entregándose el uno al otro esos celos infundados desaparecían, pues lograba sentir todo el amor y pasión que Ichigo sentía solo por ella, y vaya que eso era casi todos los días, pues gracias a las inestables hormonas de Orihime quería sentir todos los días a su esposo.

-Mmm... Ichigo- Gemía Orihime mientras su esposo masajeaba su pezón derecho y su boca jugaba con el izquierdo, la succión era lenta y pausada dejando sentir a Orihime una oleada de calor por todo su ser, Ichigo miraba como se retorcía de placer Orihime debajo de él, dejando a su miembro aun mas excitado y erecto, ver a su mujer llena de placer era la gloria para él, dejo el juego en los senos de Orihime para comenzar a mordisquear el blanco cuello de Orihime dejando marcas rojas superficiales en él (después de todo no podía andar en su jardín de niños con chupetones), comenzó a descender dejando húmedos besos del cuello hasta el vientre de Orihime, subió y bajo dos veces provocando ansias en Orihime para que terminara con el trayecto de sus besos -Ichigo por favor- pidió Orihime con una voz llena de placer y sensualidad, no dispuesto a dejar insatisfecha a su bella esposa, Ichigo bajo su boca hasta el clítoris de Orihime, comenzando a jugar con él con la punta de la lengua, mas suspiros y gemidos salieron de la boca de Orihime, Ichigo abrió mas las piernas de su esposa probando con toda su boca las piernas, labios y clítoris de ella. Se separo de Hime solo para darle un pequeño respiro de todo el placer que la embargaba, el pecho de Orihime subía y bajaba de la agitación del placer, con algunas fuerzas Orihime se sentó en la cama para tomar la mano de Ichigo y meter en su boca el dedo índice de su esposo, aquel gesto sencillo de Orihime provoco que Ichigo explotara en excitación, verla lamer su dedo mientras lo miraba fijamente le hacía unas ganas de tomarla y penetrarla hasta que ambos explotaran en placer.

Orihime saco el dedo de Ichigo dejando un hilillo de baba a su paso, Ichigo se le quiso ir encima en ese momento pero Orihime lo detuvo, poso su mano sobre el hombro de Ichigo para que se inclinara ligeramente hacia atrás, Ichigo la miraba expectante y desesperado por hacerla suya, pero poco a poco Orihime bajo y entre sus labios fue metiendo el miembro erecto de su esposo en su boca.

-Ah, ah, Hime- con todo el autocontrol que podía tener en esos momentos Ichigo se aferraba a las sabanas de su cama, pues de no ser así tomaría a Orihime del cabello para que esta fuera mas rápido, pero como si le hubiese leído la mente Orihime comenzó a ir más rápido, rugidos salían del ronco pecho de Ichigo, sabía que de seguir así estallaría en ella, por lo que la detuvo la recostó sobre el colchón- antes quiero cerciorarme de que estés lista- y con cautela Ichigo metió su dedo en Orihime- Estas tan mojada- comenzó a meter y sacar su dedo, para después introducir un dedo más en su esposa repitiendo lo anterior metiendo y sacando sus dedos. Orihime gemía y temblaba de placer, las paredes de la mujer comenzaban a apretarse cada vez más, no iba a permitir que sus dedos sintieran el orgasmo de su mujer, saco sus dedos de ella dejando que Orihime se relajara, cosa que no le agrado nada a la muy excitada pelinaranja.

-Ichigo por favor, te necesito ¡Ya!- rogaba Orihime, con una media sonrisa Ichigo sin más la penetro dos estocadas tuvo para que un sonoro gemido saliera de los labios de Orihime, llegando a su primer orgasmo.

Ichigo salió de la cavidad de Orihime, la tomo de una mano para girarla y ponerla a gatas, con su pecho pegado al colchón de la cama y su cadera bien levantada, nuevamente la penetro, comenzó con un nuevo juego de vaivén lento y pausado para que Orihime volviera a subir y pudiera tener otro orgasmo, pero el cuerpo de

Ichigo le exigía el tan ansiado orgasmo que se hacía más palpable a cada estocada que daba, tomo de las nalgas a su esposa y comenzó a penetrarla con más fuerza, la habitación de lleno de gemidos sin cesar, quizás sus gritos se escuchaban por toda la casa, pero no les importaba aquello era demasiado, y sin mas ambos alcanzaron el clímax, dejando todo su fluido dentro de su esposa. Orihime se dejo caer sobre el colchón mientras poco a poco iba saliendo de su cavidad el semen que había depositado Ichigo dentro de ella, ambos se abrazaron y poco a poco cayeron dormidos.

-En 15 días tengo cita con la dra. Unohanna a las 6:30 de la tarde- le contaba Orihime a Ichigo, que podaba algunas plantas para que estas retoñaran más hermosas- pasare por tu consultorio, para decirte como salió todo.

Ichigo asintió, regresando su vista a la revista médica que tenía leyendo entre sus manos.

-Buenas- saludo Nell, que recién llegaba de visita, Orihime inclino su cabeza ligeramente como saludo e Ichigo solo la miro de reojo, hasta hace unos días había notado que Orihime se sentía incómoda con Nell rodando tanto sus vidas, lo cierto era que la entendía, si él mismo se molestaba de los pequeños alumnos que se despedían de beso de a su dulce esposa. Tal vez era el momento de hablar con Nell y hacerle entender que él tenía una esposa y no podía seguir rondando su vida, pues se prestaría para malos entendidos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Karin-chan ya te dije que no era necesario que tú y Yuzu-chan me acompañaran.

-Claro que es necesario Orihime, el idiota de mi hermano está trabajando y alguien tiene que cuidar de ti, y Yuzu y yo estamos más que felices de cuidar de ti y nuestro futuro sobrino o sobrina, ¿Verdad Yuzu?- volteo a todos lados del pasillo que daba dirección al consultorio de Ichigo- Oh cierto fue a buscar un baño.

Ambas continuaron con su camino hacia el consultorio de Ichigo que estaba del otro lado del área de ginecología, pasando por una puerta que sobre ella se leía "Dr. Aizen Sousuke", lo cierto era que ni Ichigo, ni Isshin daban la demanda contra Aizen, pues según el consejo de su abogado Haru lo ideal es que esperaran un poco de tiempo, para que Aizen bajara la guardia y pudieran aprehenderlo más fácilmente, pues de haberlo hecho en seguida del intento de asesinato de Karin él podía tener listo su plan de escape.

Ambas Kurosaki bajaron un piso más para llegar al área que le correspondía al consultorio de Ichigo, la puerta estaba cerrada por lo que ambas mujeres supusieron que estaba en consulta en ese momento pues se escuchaban voces detrás de la puerta, esperaron por un momento más, Orihime estaba sumida en sus pensamientos mientras Karin trataba de indicarle el camino del consultorio de Ichigo a Yuzu que solo dios sabe como llego a la siguiente torre del hospital. Las voces dentro del consultorio de Ichigo comenzaron a subir de volumen.

\- ¡Ambos sabemos que solo la estas utilizando! - gritaba la voz de Nell - lo único que buscas es no perder el hospital de tu familia, y ya está en tus manos, ¡Ahora déjala!-

-Lo hare cuando sea el momento Nelliel y ese aun no llega- rebatió la voz de Ichigo

-¡Eso ya me lo habías dicho desde hace días!- la manos de Orihime comenzaban a temblar sin control mientras lagrimas comenzaban a inundar sus bellos ojos, aquello que escuchaba ¿Era cierto? O solo fingía Ichigo con Nell para mantenerla a salvo, Karin se había acercado a la puerta, sus puños se encontraban cerrados Orihime no sabía si por la furia de que al parecer su hermano le estaba siendo infiel a Orihime o por enterarse del acuerdo que habían hecho ambos pelinaranjas- ¿O a caso ya te enamoraste de ella?- un silencio inundo tanto el consultorio como el pasillo.

-No, ya te lo dije no estoy enamorado de ella, solo finjo con ella y con los demás para no perder el hospital, así que por fa…

Karin no lo soporto más y abrió furiosa la habitación para encontrar a su hermano con una mano en el hombro de Nell y ser jalado por su corbata por la misma para solo ver como ambos se besaban. Ambos se separaron rápidamente por la interrupción de Karin para mirar sorprendidos a amabas Kurosaki, los ojos de Ichigo fueron de Karin a Orihime, quien debido a la impresión había dejado caer la receta médica dada por Unohanna que traían en sus manos, lagrimas comenzaron a surcar el rostro de Orihime, Nell había optado por sentarse en una de las sillas cercanas al consultorio de Ichigo dando la espalda a las dos mujeres Kurosaki, Karin que también había dirigido la mirada a su cuñada había quedado en shock junto con su hermano al verla quieta y con lagrimas en los ojos en la entrada del consultorio. Orihime recobro la compostura.

-Yo, yo, yo – se agacho para tomar la receta- siento la interrupción- pero su voz se volvió a quebrar, como una cobarde comenzó a correr por el pasillo.

-¡Orihime!- grito Ichigo desesperado, pero Karin molesta lo golpeo en el abdomen sofocándolo y tirándolo al piso.

-¡Nunca imagine esto de ti Ichinii!- Karin estaba roja de rabia con lagrimas contenidas, no sabía qué era lo que la molestaba mas, enterarse del estúpido matrimonio por convenio de su hermano y cuñada, o darse cuenta que al final su cuñada si se había enamorado de su hermano y este solo la hubiese utilizado.

Nell se puso de pie y camino hacia la salida, mirando una vez más al pelinaranja que se ponía de pie.

-Nell, ¿Tu lo plan…?- pero no termino la pregunta pues Yuzu llegaba al consultorio muy asustada y preocupada de ver a sus hermanos en esas condiciones y Nell usaba aquella distracción para salir del lugar.

….

Orihime salía del hospital con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Hablar con Ichigo, para saber si todo aquello que dijo eran mentiras? Pero Orihime sabía que no podía ser cierto, él le había platicado que Nell era una de sus amigas más entrañables que podía confiar en ella plenamente, pero que al igual que con sus otros amigos (Rukia, Renji, Tatsuki y Sado) prefería mantener el embarazo en secreto, por si alguno abría de más la boca.

Camino algunas cuadras en dirección a su antiguo departamento deshabitado, por el momento necesitaba estar sola, necesitaba pensar en su bebe y otro momento como aquel que había vivido minutos antes sabía que no le haría bien a su bebe. Tomo un carro de sitio y veinte minutos después se encontraba abriendo la puerta del departamento, lo miro desde el umbral ahora le parecía tan pequeño después de haber vivido tantos meses en la residencia Kurosaki, pero sabía que era un lugar realmente acogedor para criar los primeros meses a su hijo, en lo que lo vendía y conseguía uno más grande. Para tratar de despejar su mente apago su celular y comenzó hacer el aseo del lugar, estaba totalmente empolvado, pues en todo ese tiempo apenas si había ido tres veces a darle mantenimiento, la noche llego, Orihime que no tenia ánimos de salir ni de comer pero que debía hacerlo pidió comida a domicilio, que apenas si la probo comenzó a desenrollar el futon sobre el piso, rebusco entre las pocas cosas que quedaban en su armario logrando dar con una vieja pijama que le había regalado su hermano, se metió al baño para darse una ducha muy larga y prolongada, pues de no ser así sabía que no podría conciliar el sueño, su vientre en estas semanas ya se comenzaba a notar debajo de las blusas holgadas que usaban para que nadie notara su embarazo, después de todo Ichigo no había cumplido su promesa de encerrar a Aizen antes de que se notara su vientre.

….

La mañana llego y Orihime deseo permanecer sola también ese día, llamo al jardín de niños alegando estar indispuesta, pero que si surgía algún problema enseguida la llamaran, nuevamente apago el celular. Pasada la mañana salió de su hogar con rumbo a una tienda para comenzar a surtir su despensa y los medicamentos que le había recetado la ginecóloga, regreso a su casa y solo había encontrado una notada pegada a su puerta

 _Estoy preocupada por ti, se que necesitas estar sola pero por favor llámame apenas estés dispuesta a recibir visita._

 _Atte. Tatsuki_

Arranco el recado de la puerta y lo arrugo haciéndolo una bola de papel, mas tare le enviaría un mensaje dando las gracias para que no se preocupara por ella.

Tres días más habían pasado desde aquella tarde su celula por fin lo mantenía encendido todo el tiempo recibió mensajes de su trabajo (pues había pedido unos días de ausencia), Tatsuki, incluso Yuzu le mando mensaje para decirle que si necesitaban algo ella o el bebe no dudara en pedírselo, pero ninguno de Ichigo y obviamente ninguna llamada de él. Tatsuki la había ido a visitar desahogándose con ella y contándole todo lo ocurrido mientras Tatsuki solo la escuchaba y maldecía a Ichigo entre dientes; esto le dio fuerza y determinación para ir a la casa Kurosaki y sacar todas sus pertenencias del lugar, conocía perfectamente los horarios de la casa, por lo que fue una mañana a las 11 del día, sabía que a esa hora solo encontraría a Yuzu y conociendo a su joven cuñada sabía que no la cuestionaría en sus decisiones. Llego a la casa con los nervios a flor de piel, Tatsuki que la acompañaba trataba de calmarla, pero le era imposible, no estaría tranquila hasta que al menos se cerciorara que no se encontraría con Ichigo, tal como había previsto Yuzu le abrió la puerta encontrándola solo a ella en casa, Orihime le dirigió una sonrisa sincera, pidiéndole que por favor le permitiera llevarse sus cosas, Yuzu se quedo callada por un momento tratando de controlar lagrimas que querían salir de sus ojos.

-No tienes que pedirme permiso Orihime-chan, esta es tu casa a pesar de todo, pasen las dos.

Yuzu las acompaño hasta el cuarto de su hermano (el cual según le conto Yuzu a Tatsuki no había vuelto a dormir ahí desde aquel día, sino en el de huéspedes), Orihime se detuve en la entrada, sus fuerzas comenzaron a flaquear, ver aquel cuarto donde muchas noches Ichigo le había jurado amor y cuidar de ella, parecía tan lejanos esos días, Tatsuki la tomo de su mano instándola a entrar y terminar con aquello de una maldita vez. Yuzu se sumo para ayudar a Orihime en recoger todo aquello que le perteneciera a su aun cuñada. Tardaron más de una hora y media en poner todo en maletas, Yuzu y Tatsuki ayudaron a bajar las maletas pues en el estado de Orihime no podía cargar nada pesado, dio un último vistazo a la habitación dejando atrás solo un collar a juego con aretes, un peluche en forma de León (que le había obsequiado en su primer cita oficial como esposos) y un vestido negro, todo esto regalos de Ichigo, una lagrima mas rodo por su rostro, bajo su mirada que sin darse cuenta sobaba ya su vientre.

-No te preocupes bebe-kun, estarás lleno de amor de tus tías, abuelo y mío - pues incluso ahora Orihime con ninguna llamada de su supuesto esposo dudaba que incluso no quisiera a su propio hijo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Como cada día Ichigo (desde aquel incidente) llego a su casa entrada la noche, subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación que compartía con Orihime encontrándola sin ninguna pertenencia de su esposa, tan solo los tres únicos regalos que le había hecho en todos estos meses.

-Hime…- dijo tomando un porta retrato con una fotografía de ellos que tenían en la mesita de noche. 

…

¡Hola! Perdón por tardar en subir un nuevo capítulo pero me cuesta mucho trabajo escribir cosas tristes, bueno saben que soy mujer de pocas palabras (aquí claro, porque en la vida real es otra historia) así que solo quería mencionarles que el Fic está por llegar a su final, según mis cálculos quedan dos capítulos más.

Bien solo me resta agradecer sus reviews, y decir que no pensaba hacer otro lemmon xD no soy muy buena en esto, pero entre los reviews que leí vi que alguien me pedía uno así que quise complacer al público :v

P.d. michelleuchiha14 ¡saludos desde Jalisco!

p.d.2 Me súper emocione cuando vi que recomendaron mi fic en los miércoles de fic en la página de Ichihime


	15. Chapter 15

El reloj daba las 5 de la tarde, los niños comenzaban a salir de clases, una hermosa pelinaranja los despedía desde la entrada de la escuela con una sonrisa en su rostro, se podía notar entre los pliegues del vestido su vientre ya más abultado. Orihime se despidió del último de sus alumnos, se quedo mirando como el pequeño corría a los brazos de sus padres y estos lo recibían con un abrazo, no pudo no sentir tristeza, el saber que su bebe no iba a poder tener una familia así, un padre que en semanas ni siquiera se había preocupado por ellos, no importaba se repetía cada día, su bebe la tendría a ella como madre y con todo el amor que sentía por él no le haría falta de nadie más. Dirigió su vista a lo largo de la calle, tenía días sintiendo que alguien la vigilaba siempre a la hora de salida, pero nunca lograba dar con la persona, a primera instancia se asusto al creer que podría tratarse de Aizen, pero con el paso de los días lo descarto, quizá todo era parte de su imaginación.

-¿Vas a venir a espiarla todos los días? O ¿Vas a tratar de solucionar las cosas?- Ichigo dio un respingo por el repentino aparecimiento de Rukia

-¿Que quieres aquí?

-Escucha tu familia me pidió hablar contigo, no puedes seguir evitándolos, están preocupados por ti y por Orihime - Ichigo no dejaba de mirar la entrada del jardín de niños viendo a Orihime meterse de vuelta a la escuela y ver salir a varios profesores - Ichigo, ¡Reacciona Idiota!- una patada dio de lleno en el trasero de Ichigo- Aizen sigue por ahí, el es prioridad en estos momentos y lo sabes, se lo que estás haciendo ¡Te conozco! pero si de verdad quieres solucionar todo entonces lleva tu trasero a casa y termina de una vez por todas con ese tipo. No estaré pasándote información de Orihime toda la vida.

Ichigo miro a su mejor amiga, realmente aquella mujer sabia como hacerlo sentir mejor o al menos sacarlo de su depresión.

-Gracias Rukia.

-Idiota- dijo Rukia sonriéndole

-Por cierto ya estás por reventar ¿Verdad?

-Tsk y yo preocupándome por ti, ¡Aun no voy a reventar aun me quedan varias semanas más! Por si no lo sabes Orihime y yo nos llevamos por algunas semanas.

-Lo sé, se exactamente cuanto tiene Orihime de embarazo- regreso su vista al jardín de niños para ver partir a Orihime rumbo a su casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ichigo llegaba a su casa junto a Rukia, pues había quedado esa tarde de pasar tiempo con las mellizas. Yuzu abrió la puerta abrazando a Rukia y dándole una sonrisa a Ichigo, pese a que no había visto todo como Karin, se entero por la misma sobre todo lo ocurrido aquella tarde en el hospital, pese a que se rehusaba a creer aquello de su hermano los hechos indicaban otra cosa, pero no iba a cambiar nunca el amor que le tenía a su hermano además ella no era tan rencorosa como Karin, y si mal no recordaba su padre, hermana y Toushiro ya lo había golpeado por aquel incidente, aunque Toushiro lo golpeo por haber hecho llorar a Karin, así que bastante castigo ya tenía.

-Están reunidos en el despacho de papá- indico Yuzu a Ichigo, quien solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Entro al despacho de su padre, tal como había dicho Yuzu su padre y él abogado ya estaban reunidos, su padre no le había dirigido la palabra en todos esos días, aunque tampoco es que le diera tiempo de hacerlo pues solo llegaba a dormir y temprano en la mañana se iba.

-Vaya al fin apareces- comenta Haru molesto, hasta hace unos días se había enterado por la propia Orihime su separación de Ichigo, y se entero solo porque Orihime le pidió ayuda para iniciar la demanda de divorcio, que se llevaría a cabo en cuanto Ichigo tuviera posesión de su apreciado hospital, claro está que Orihime le había pedido de favor que no dijera nada al respecto, quería ser lo más discreta posible - sabes que de haber aparecido hace dos semanas Aizen ya estaría tras la rejas ¿Verdad?

-Como sea ya estoy aquí ¿Qué hace falta por hacer?

-Ya todo está hecho, solo necesitamos tu firma- Isshin le tendió la carpeta- mañana junto a varios policías se le llevaran los papeles de demanda y orden de aprensión.

-Esto será pan comido el idiota sigue yendo a trabajar así que solo será comida para la prensa- pese a que Haru estaba seguro de todo, Ichigo no, rehusaba a creer que alguien tan inteligente simplemente fuera aprehendido, debía tener algún plan de contingencia o acaso de verdad mañana solo lo iban a arrestar y el volvería a estar junto a Orihime, aunque aquello tampoco sería tan fácil, no había visto a Nell desde que huyo del hospital, no sabía porque Nell se había comportado así.

-¿Ichigo?- este regreso a la realidad, leyó nuevamente la demanda con los últimos toques que le habían puesto y coloco su firma en ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Escuchaste querida Nelliel, todo esto está por terminar y todo va de acuerdo al nuevo plan gracias a ti- la aludida sonrió por el cumplido - ¿Me pregunto qué hubiese hecho sin ti? De no haber puesto aquellos micrófonos en la casa Kurosaki no me sería posible estar preparado.

-Sabe que solo quiero ayudarlo.

-Tousen ¿Saben algo de Grimmjow?- el moreno negó – maldita sea, como sea tarde o temprano lo encontraremos- miro de reojo a Nell solo para ver como era de presa de un espasmo- Tousen necesito que tengas todo listo esta noche, no quiero causar alboroto en mi hospital, todo se hará fuera de ahí, ¿Entendido?- el asintió- Nelliel ya puedes retirarte, si necesito más de ti me comunicare contigo.

Nell asintió y camino fuera del lugar, el sol ya se había ocultado y su estomago le rugía debido a la reunión inesperada de hoy no se había dado el tiempo de comer, decidió pedir un taxi y así caminar hacia la calle de restaurantes que había en Karakura, el taxi comenzó a avanzar hacia la dirección que Nelliel le había proporcionado, las luces de las casas y edificios comenzaba a inundar la ciudad, Nell miraba por la ventana del taxi, conocía aquel pueblo del inicio al final, ahí había nacido y crecido, hasta que les pidió a sus hermanos irse de la ciudad por su propio bien, pero extrañando enormemente su ciudad regresaron unos pocos años después para conocer al amor de su vida, pero el muy cobarde presa del miedo a Aizen la había dejado y de nueva cuenta había vuelto a huir, unos mechones naranjas la sacaron de sus pensamientos, intento hundirse dentro del asiento, no quería ver a Ichigo aun, el taxi continuo avanzando hasta estar a la par de la cabecilla naranja, el corazón se le detuvo por un segundo no se trataba de Ichigo si no de Orihime, estaba mirando un escaparate en una tienda de artículos de bebes, ¿Bebes?, el taxi se detuvo por un alto, Nell giro el cuello solo para ver caminar a Orihime unos pasos más y entrar a la tienda.

-Está embarazada- susurro Nell, la garganta se le seco – ya estaba embarazada- un recuerdo le vino a la mente "dentro de unos días tengo cita con la doctora Unohanna" ahora que lo recordaba Unohanna era la ginecóloga del hospital, nuevamente dirigió su vista hacia la tienda de bebes, Orihime salió con una bolsa del lugar y pese a traer ropa holgada su estomago le sobresalía- perdónenme… hermanos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ichigo se encontraba muy nervioso en su consultorio había mandado a cancelar todas sus citas del día de hoy, dando explicitas ordenes de solo atender aquellos pacientes de urgencia. El reloj daba las 3 de la tarde, una hora más y todo habría acabado, ya no soportaba todo aquello estar solo sentando esperando, el era hombre de acción necesitaba estar haciendo algo, tener todo controlado no dejárselo en manos de otra persona, pero de verdad quería que todo aquello terminara de una vez, volvió a mirar el reloj 3:02

-¡Demonios!- grito histérico.

Aizen estaba tranquilamente en su consultorio esperando a que llegaran los policías por él, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, dos sonidos llegaron a sus odios el toque de la puerta y el timbre al recibir un mensaje en su móvil, reviso el mensaje recibió "ya tenemos todo listo" se escucho la voz de Tousen, una risa salió de sus labios, detrás de su oreja derecha se puso un diminuto artefacto que lo pondría en comunicación con Tousen, hecho esto se levanto del asiento y camino hacia la puerta, 4 oficiales y el abogado de los Kurosaki estaba ahí.

-Señor Sosuke Aizen, se encuentra bajo arresto.

-¿De qué hablan?- fingió perfectamente Aizen – solo soy un medico.

-Sera mejor que te entregues por las buenas, no se hablara nada en este lugar- contesto Ichigo que estaba detrás de los oficiales

-Ichigo ¿Qué significa esto?- pregunto Aizen fingiendo contrariedad – quiero a mi abogado- el oficial más cercano le puso un par de esposas en las muñecas, y como un verdadero delincuente fue escoltado a la salida del hospital, médicos, enfermeras, trabajadores y pacientes miraban incrédulos aquello, jamás alguien dudaría del doctor Aizen con su cara tan bondadosa y su trato amable a todos los trabajadores, algunos incluso miraban mal a Ichigo quien a pesar de su edad aun mantenía una cara de vándalo.

-Vuelvan a su trabajo- les ordeno Ichigo- Afuera del hospital subían a Aizen a la patrulla.

-Bien los acompañare hasta la comandancia y en cuanto empiece el proceso me pondré en comunicación con ustedes- Haru subió a su automóvil siguiendo a la patrulla, que encendía las luces para avanzar más rápido.

Los oficiales iban un tanto desconcertados pues de todos los delincuentes que habían llevado en su unidad jamás habían llevado a alguien que mantuviera una sonrisa en el rostro, los que eran inocentes iban tranquilos y con cara de seguridad, pero esta persona llevaba una escalofriante sonrisa en el rostro, doblaron tres calles más adelante del hospital, la comandancia estaba al menos a veinte minutos del hospital justo en el centro de Karakura.

-Cambio de planes- escucho Aizen por su audífono la voz de Tousen - Grimmjow se nos escapo hace unos minutos y Nell no contesta las llamadas, incluso apago el celular – Aizen dio un chasquido con la lengua.

Una bala atravesó el vidrio del automóvil dándole de lleno al oficial que iba a la derecha de Aizen. Presa del pánico el conductor detuvo el automóvil "gran error" pensó Aizen, pues una segunda bala atravesó el automóvil dándole ahora al conductor, el copiloto tomo la radio y comenzó a pedir refuerzos, no logro dar las intersecciones en las que estaban ubicados porque dos balas mas atravesaron el automóvil dándole en la mano del copiloto y la otra en la cabeza. Aizen espero a que se acercara el auto en el que huiría "¿Me está escuchando compañero?" "¿Me copia?" doblando la esquina Aizen vislumbro un carro gris con vidrios polarizados, bajo del automóvil para subirse en él, y perderse en la calle.

-Primero ve por la estúpida de Nell, después vas por ese abogado y por ultimo quiero a Grimmjow.

Ichigo respiraba pesadamente, conducía hacia la escuela de Orihime para verla salir a despedir a sus compañeros pero por lo tarde que iba no estaría tranquilo hasta que recibiera la llamada de Haru indicándole que el proceso contra Aizen estaba comenzando, su celular comenzó a vibrar, en la pantalla se leyó el nombre de Haru, la sangre se le bajo hasta los pies, que recibiera una llamada a pocos minutos de haberse ido no debía ser algo bueno, con algo de miedo se llevo el celular al odio.

-Aizen escapo… - era la voz de Haru.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Orihime recogía el material que había usado en su última clase, comúnmente aquel trabajo lo hacían los alumnos, pero hoy se habían retrasado en una actividad complicada para los pequeñiques que la hora de salida llego y los padres de los niños comenzaron a llegar a recogerlos, no era la gran cosa y tampoco es que tuviera algo más interesante que hacer al llegar a su departamento. Estaba por terminar cuando escucho pasos detrás de ella, tomo lo primero que se encontró a la mano por si necesitaba defenderse, giro sobre su propio eje, pero lo que se encontró la dejo sin habla.

-Perdóname - lloraba Nell hincada en el piso – Perdoname Orihime-san

-Ne… Nell-san- el corazón de Orihime se enterneció al verla así, pero sabía que no debía confiar en aquella mujer- explícate por favor

-Perdóname –volvió a repetir – se que no merezco tu perdón ni el de Ichigo, pero no tenía otra salida, Aizen me obligo a destruir tu matrimonio antes de que concibieras un hijo y yo cobardemente acepte, porque él, porque él, tiene a mis hermanos Pesche y Dondonchakka bajo su poder, y él, y, y él…- Orihime se agacho ayudando a ponerse de pie a Nell, esta la miro Orihime le sonreía e incluso tenía lagrimas en los ojos, unos ojos que demostraban comprenderla.

-Necesito que te calmes y me trates de explicar lo mejor que puedas, no entiendo muy bien, pero tu voz denota mucho sufrimiento- Nell se abalanzo sobre ella sofocándola en un abrazo, hasta que recordó que Orihime cargaba un bebe en su vientre.

-Hace semanas Aizen mando a secuestrar a mis hermanos, me dijo que si no ayudaba a destruir tu matrimonio con el de Ichigo los asesinaría, cada día me dejaba verlos detrás de una celda- respiro tratando de contener las lagrimas- yo me vi en la necesidad de aceptar, el me dijo que tenía que hacerlo antes de que Ichigo trajera un heredero y se viera en la necesidad de cometer otros dos asesinatos, el tuyo y el del bebe- un escalofrió recorrió a Orihime- me dije que lo hacía por una buena causa, salvarte a ti y a mis hermanos. Intente, intente trazar un plan donde te alejaras de Ichigo de una buena manera pero los veía tan enamorados, y tú eras tan buena conmigo ¡Aun lo eres! Entonces cambie de planes intente persuadir a Ichigo de dejarte, el se empeño en demostrar que no sentía nada por ti, supuse que lo hacía para protegerte, y pese a que le decía que te dejara que yo… yo sentía algo por él, solo negaba- las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de Orihime- a dejarte pero no me daba explicaciones, solo me decía que yo estaba confundida con mis sentimientos hacia él, pero se canso de decirme aquello así que una tarde me dijo que si se divorciarían, supuse que era para que dejara de molestarlo con aquello, pero fue su peor error, memorice el día que irías con la doctora y lleve todo mi terrible plan. Al momento de salir estaba tan arrepentida, y más cuando Aizen aun así no me quiso entregar a mis hermanos, solo me dijo que me usaría un poco más en sus planes, pero que la sentencia de muerte a mis hermanos ya estaba quitada. Entonces ayer te vi y hoy te veo con tu vientre, ¡Dios soy la peor persona! Porque aun así me costó mucho venir a decirte todo esto, pero sabía que si no venía cuando mis hermanos sean libres se avergonzaran de mí y mi cobardía…

Unos pasos se escucharon por el patio escolar, Orihime se puso de pie rápidamente, se asomo por la ventana del salón para ver a un hombre con de piel oscura, cabello purpura en rastas con lentes oscuros, caminaba por el patio, le resultaba extrañamente familiar aquel sujeto, Nell se coloco a lado de ella, espasmos comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo, aquel hombre era el fiel ayudante de Aizen, la había seguido.

-Llama a la policía Orihime- indico Nell- ese hombre viene a matarnos – entonces Orihime lo recordó…

Hola!

Una disculpa por la tardanza, pero tuve días demasiado cansados y pesados en el trabajo que ya no me dejaban nada de energía para pensar. Espero les agrade el capitulo, el siguiente capítulo será el último, no sé si pronto vaya hacer algún otro fic, porque la verdad estoy trabajando en un proyecto que me consume mucho tiempo y energía, igual los estaré leyendo :D que tengo por ahí dos tres fic que los ame.

Gracias por leerme y sus hermoso comentarios.


	16. Chapter 16

Unos pasos se escucharon por el patio escolar, Orihime se puso de pie rápidamente, se asomo por la ventana del salón para ver a un hombre con piel morena, cabello púrpura en rastas y lentes oscuros, caminando por el patio, le resultaba extrañamente familiar aquel sujeto. Nell se coloco a lado de ella y espasmos comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo, aquel hombre era el fiel ayudante de Aizen, le había seguido.

-Llama a la policía Orihime- indicó Nell- ese hombre viene a matarnos- entonces Orihime lo recordó…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entonces lo recordó era el mismo hombre que llegó a ver aquella tarde cuando se incendió la torre donde está el departamento de Ichigo, aquel hombre había iniciado el fuego estaba segura de aquello, pues por la sorpresa de Nell y sus temblores incontrolables este hombre se trataba de uno de los secuaces de Aizen.

Se llevó las manos al vientre, en este momento de su vida corría más peligro que en ninguna otra situación, miró a Nell que intentaba teclear su celular antes de que cayera y provocará un sonoro sonido que atrajo al hombre hacia ellas, tomó a Nell de la mano y se la llevó por la puerta trasera que había en cada salón como ruta de evacuación, varios pupitres se interpusieron en su camino ambas los apartaban rápido de su camino. Orihime se detuvo en un su escritorio, rebuscando entre sus cajones.

-¿Pero qué…?- comenzó a gritar Nell, pero Orihime le tapó la boca, le hizo una señal que guardara silencio- pero acaso no lo escuchas esta cerca, ese tipo jamas lo he visto fallar un tiro y eso que es ciego.

-Aja -musito Orihime, tendiendole un par de tijera a Nell- Toma de algo nos deben de servir.

Ambas volvieron a tomarse de la mano y salieron del salón con la mayor rapidez y discreción posible, Orihime trato de teclear el número de la policía pero la adrenalina del momento se hacía dueña de ella, ¿Realmente sería capaz de atacar aquel hombre si llegase el momento de hacerlo? giro su vista hacia su vientre no permitiría que nada le pasara a su bebé, tomó una bocanada de aire y nuevamente llevó su mirada al celular para llamar a la policía, pero una bala pasó a lado de las dos, lanzando un grito de terror. Ambas giraron su vista solo para ver a Tousen asomándose por la ventana del salon.

-Ese solo fue una advertencia que el juego está por terminar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ichigo salió de su carro con la mayor rapidez que pudo aquel sonido de hace un momento no podía ser otra cosa que el disparo de una bala, miro un vehículo desconocido estacionado frente a la escuela no llevaba placas. un segundo disparo se escuchó dentro de la escuela provocando que se le helara la sangre, sacó su celular del bolsillo solo para ver que efectivamente Orihime aún debía estar dentro de la escuela, tecleo el numero de la policía solicitando su servicio, para después comenzar a teclear el número del hospital solicitando ambulancias.

Entró a la escuela, pero todo era un total silencio no se escuchaban pasos, voces o disparos aquello no debía ser nada bueno, sintió que su bolsillo vibraba, pero se limitó a ignorarlo, cualquier cosa podía esperar.

Orihime y Nell se había escondido debajo de un escritorio, pues la segunda bala logró rozar el brazo del Nell y la sangre comenzaba a fluir por la herida, con ayuda de las tijeras que tenían Orihime cortó un pedazo de su falda y comenzó a vendar el brazo de Nell, los pasos de Tousen se había detenido hacía unos minutos, debía pensar en algo rápido para escapar de aquella situación, pues su celular lo había tirado al suelo por error al ver a Nell, nuevos pasos se comenzaron a escuchar unos pasos firmes con un sonido particularmente familiar, un vuelco en el corazón seguido de un terror indescriptible comenzó a invadir el cuerpo de Orihime.

-¡Orihime!- se escuchó a todo pulmon la voz de Ichigo por toda la escuela, sus sospechas eran ciertas, aquellos pasos le pertenecían a él.

Debían pensar muy seriamente su siguiente paso, si le gritaba donde estaba también sería atraer a Tousen y no sabía en qué parte de la escuela se encontraba él, pero si se quedaba aquí quieta el hombre iría tras Ichigo y lo atacaría, y Nell en su estado no podía y no debía correr, ¿Que debía hacer?

Giro para ver a una Nell presa del pánico y debilitada por la pérdida de sangre, entonces se le ocurrió una idea que estaba bastante mal pero era lo único que se le ocurría para mantener a todos seguros, le pidió a Nell que se quedara debajo del escritorio, comenzó a gatear hacia la puerta trasera y con mucho cuidado la cerro tratando de hacer el menor sonido. gateo hacia la siguiente puerta asomándose por el pasillo este se veía despejado.

-Quédate aquí Nell-san- ire por Ichigo no hagas ni un solo sonido y estarás a salvo ya que el se guía por el más ligero sonido.

-Estas loca Orihime-san, no puedes salir alla afuera- dijo tomandola de sus ropas

-¡Orihime!- volvio a gritar histerico Ichigo.

-No puedo dejarlo ahí afuera en ese estado, Ichigo-kun se desplomaría y enfurecería de solo saber que algo nos pudo haber pasado a mi y a bebe-kun- Nell la miró una vez más para soltar su agarre.

Con cautela Orihime comenzó a salir del salón midiendo cada paso que daba, hasta que lo vio a mitad del patio con su cabello despeinado y sus mangas arremangadas, su corazón comenzó a latir, incluso en un momento así disfrutaba de la vista de su marido. Ichigo giro y miro a Orihime con sus ropas llenas de sangre, a primera instancia su cara demostró miedo pero sus años de médico le habían servido incluso para diferenciar entre las manchas de sangre. Pero después de analizar la situacion lo unico que sintio fue enojo, él con toda su alma y pensamiento había creído que manteniendo lejos a Orihime de él la protegería de una cosa así, que estúpido fue, lo que en verdad Orihime necesitaba era estar a su lado protegiéndola como un perro faldero no dejarla sola, todo esto era su culpa.

-Me facilitas mucho el trabajo Kurosaki- era la voz de Tousen que salía del salón donde Orihime daba clases - Primero fue tu esposa y ahora sigues aquí.

Orihime miró con horror aquel hombre, comenzó a correr hacia Ichigo pero este le hizo una señal de que no lo hiciera.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Orihime?- pregunto Ichigo tratando de ganar tiempo, sintiendo aún como vibraba su celular.

-La maté, porque crees que no te responde - Ichigo miro a Orihime y ella con señas trato de explicarle que estaba ciego -junto a esa chica amante tuya.

-Nell no es mi amante, estoy seguro que ustedes la orillaron a hacer algo así.

-Que perceptivo, con qué razón Aizen insiste en que nos deshagamos de ti pase lo que pase- se detuvo frente a Ichigo a una distancia prudente- y mírate has venido solo por tu fin.

-Deja ir a Orihime y a Nell.

El intercambio de diálogo continuo mientras Ichigo poco a poco se acercaba, no tenía un arma como aquel tipo pero sí tenía sus puños bien entrenados que infinidad de veces habían golpeado a más de uno a la vez.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue muy rápido para los ojos de Orihime, Ichigo corrió en dirección a Tousen mientras este levantaba el arma y sonaba el primer disparo, con increíble agilidad Ichigo lo esquivo por centímetros, logró alcanzar la posición de Tousen y prosiguió en asestarle un golpe de lleno en su cara, el hombre cayó de espaldas contra el piso soltando el arma por el momento de debilidad que dejó el golpe, pocos segundo duro en el piso para a continuación ponerse de pie y buscar el arma, el cual Ichigo lanzó en dirección de Orihime y esta la tomó quitandola fuera del alcance de ambos.

Ichigo lo tomó por el cuello y comenzó a golpearlo en la cara, mientras Tousen intentaba esquivar los golpes en vano, Ichigo lanzó otro golpe contra el estómago de Tousen con la esperanza de que esto lo dejará fuera de combate, pero lo que lo dejó fuera de combate fue una bala atravesando su cuello, Ichigo que aun lo sostenía por el cuello sintió todo el peso del cuerpo, soltandolo por inercia para solo verlo caer de bruces contra el piso.

-Que basura de ayudante, no poder con dos simples mujeres y tu- era la voz gélida de Aizen que venía de la dirección en que se encontraba Orihime, Ichigo volteo rápidamente y lo que vio lo dejó sin aliento, Orihime con la boca cerrada por la mano de Aizen y la pistola apuntando su abdomen- lastima de niña tan bella, con esos rasgos tan tiernos, delicados y especiales, que lastima que la hayas metido en todo esto.

-Déjala por favor- salía de su boca las palabras atropelladamente- te dejo el hospital, mis casas, ¡MI VIDA SI ES LO QUE BUSCAS! pero a ellos no los toques- las lágrimas corrían por los hermoso ojos grises de Orihime, cuánto daño les habían hecho a ella y a Ichigo.

-Que tierno es doctor Kurosaki, pero me temo que ningún Kurosaki sobrevivirá a este día.

-La policía te busca Aizen, no podrás quedarte con el hospital.

-Tengo contactos en la policía, Ichigo por favor crees que me habría atrevido hacer todo esto sin tener todo calculado por favor, te creía más listo.

Pese a todo lo que estaba pasando Orihime no sentía miedo, confiaba enteramente en su esposo sabía que él encontraría la manera de mantenerlos a salvo, pero se sentía tan dolida por todo lo que había hecho aquel hombre por ambiciones y avaricia, los había hecho dudar el uno del otro, los había hecho sufrir, los había roto en miles de pedazos que difícilmente se volverían a unir.

Ichigo se exprimía los sesos para buscar una solución, una salida algo que salvara a Orihime, pero por más que intentaba ver un camino no lo veía el tipo la tenía sujeta y con el arma con el estómago el muy maldito no se conformaba con someter presión al verla en ese estado, si no que sabía quien con ese disparo moriría al instante, su pequeño bebé quien apenas hacía sobresaltar el estómago de su madre. Pero entonces lo vio una mata roja con forma de hojas de piña detrás de Aizen, Renji, ese tonto siempre llegando justo cuando las cosas se ponían mal.

Renji guiño un ojo a Ichigo, tomó el brazo que apuntaba a Orihime y lo jalo hacia él pero Aizen jalo el gatillo, la bala salió de la pistola siguiendo la trayectoria elegida por error y forcejeo, dando en el hombro de Ichigo, sintió el metal atravesar su hombro y salir del otro lado, un dolor indescriptible (incluso mayor que aquella vez que iba perdiendo entre 10 hombres golpeándolo) taladrando en su ser. El grito de Orihime resonó por la escuela, Renji intentaba quitarle la pistola a Aizen pero este forcejeaba ferozmente, Ichigo mirando todo aquello dejó su dolor de lado y como si aquello hubiera activado nuevas energías en él corrio en direccion a Aizen y con su brazo sano lo golpeó, un golpe lleno de odio, rencor, liberación pero sobretodo un golpe con un enorme autosatisfacción de poder con sus propias manos desquitarse de todo lo que le había hecho pasar a su familia en los últimos meses. Renji soltó a Aizen para patear su brazo y así soltara la pistola, logrando su cometido alejandola a unos metros de él, siguió la dirección de la pistola solo para ver a su esposa patearla aún más lejos -maldita mujer loca, le dije que se mantuviera lejos- regresó su mirada a Ichigo y Aizen solo para encontrarlos en una dura pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, en la que Ichigo tenía la desventaja por la pérdida de sangre, sabía que no duraría mucho así pero no podía ayudarlo sabía que aquella era pelea de Ichigo.

Lo siguiente fue muy rápido tanto Ichigo como Aizen ya estaban desgastados Aizen por los golpes de Ichigo e Ichigo por la pérdida de sangre, en el estado en que estaba ambos las cosas se habían volteado a favor de Ichigo, pues a diferencia de Aizen Ichigo estaba acostumbrado a las peleas, mientras Aizen se escudaba detrás de sus subordinados, de hecho de no estar perdiendo sangre esa pelea ya hubiese terminado minutos atrás con Ichigo triunfando, la policía llegó al lugar sólo para presenciar un último golpe entre ambos y ver caer a ambos al piso.

Orihime, Renji y Rukia corrieron hacia Ichigo mientras los policías corrían a apresar a Aizen, la ambulancia llegó justo detrás de los policías llevándose a un Ichigo moribundo, a Nell la apoyaron ahí mismo, pues gracias al torniquete hecho por Orihime no sufrió pérdidas de sangre y solo atendieron la herida, mientras a Ichigo se lo llevaron en estado delicado, con Orihime acompañándolo en la ambulancia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Algunos días habían pasado desde aquel incidente, Ichigo había necesitado una transfusión de sangre para salvar su vida donada por una de las mellizas, Orihime cuido de él hasta que estuvo fuera de peligro turnándose con ambas hermanas, pues en su estado no debía esforzarse demasiado, pero después de que Ichigo se recuperó y se mantuvo estable Orihime prosiguió con su vida lejos de él y la demanda de divorcio modificando algunos términos donde su hijo podría estar cerca de su padre, aquella noticia fue la peor noticia que había recibido Ichigo en su vida, no entendía porque Orihime proseguía con aquello después de saber por todos los engaños en los que se vieron envueltos, en cuanto se enteró salió de la cama con su bata para ir y hablar aquel asunto con su esposa, pero entre varias enfermeras y doctores del hospital lo devolvieron a la cama amarrandolo a ella, pues aún se encontraba débil.

-Suéltenme- gritaba y forcejeaba Ichigo, mirando con una mirada de asesino a Rukia y Renji que en ese momento estaban de visita.

-Cálmate de una buena vez ¿Quieres que se vuelva abrir la herida?- le espetaba Rukia mientras lo golpeaba.

-Ru… Rukia hacer eso tampoco es bueno para la salud de Kurosaki- decía Renji con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Ahora que lo pienso - comenzó Ichigo tranquilizandose por un momento -¿Como fue que llegaron al kinder de Orihime? más bien como fue que se enteraron.

-Bueno Rukia te estaba marcando en cuanto se enteró que Aizen se había escapado, ella estaba de visita en tu casa cuando tu padre llamo a Yuzu diciéndole que absolutamente nadie saliera de casa y que ya iban personas capacitadas para protegerlas, pero tu no contestabas el teléfono pese a la insistencia de las llamadas hasta que por error o no se presionaste en aceptar la llamada pues solo se escuchaba tu voz molesta y un disparo, no se distinguían las palabras pero conocemos perfectamente los matices de tu voz, así que me contactó en seguida y fuimos a buscarte, me dijo que siempre a esta hora estabas en el kinder así que fue nuestro primer punto de partida y resulta que si, todo estaba pasando ahí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El festival que se había aplazado algunos meses atrás por la salud de Orihime por fin se celebraba en la escuela, los niños con disfraces corrían de un lado a otro con su grupo de amigos, los profesores en diferentes puestos ofrecían infinidad de alimentos y atracciones a los pequeños y los invitados del festival, los padres de los alumnos, la familia Kurosaki y amigos (a excepción de Ichigo que días después aún seguía en el hospital amarrado a su cama), la escuela lucía irreconocible con todos los adornos que se habían puesto, música y varios colores, habían borrado el recuerdo de aquella tarde, Aizen había sido juzgado y condenado a cadena perpetua por todos sus crímenes y asesinatos de manera indirecta, mientras que Nell se había ido de viaje a lado de sus hermanos, para sanar aquellos traumas y heridas.

Orihime entraba en la dirección para descansar un momento pues todo aquel ajetreo y estar creando una vida dentro de ella era demasiado para su cuerpo, tomó un refrescante vaso de agua y se dispuso a revisar sus mensajes del celular, tan concentrada estaba en ello que no vio cuando un hombre entró dentro de la oficina cerrando la puerta tras de él, depositó una hoja sobre el escritorio de Orihime al mismo tiempo que lo golpeaba, sobresaltando a la joven embarazada.

-Estas loca si crees que te voy a dar el divorcio, tú y mi hijo vivirán junto a mi- gritaba Ichigo.

-Ichigo-kun ¿Cómo es que saliste del hospital?- lo miro aun traía su bata de paciente con una chamarra encima- ¡Acaso te has vuelto loco! Aun traes puesta la bata.

-¿Porque quieres el divorcio?- preguntó Ichigo con la cabeza baja- ¿Ya no me amas?- Orihime lo miro y las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos.

-Aun te amo Ichigo-kun, jamas dejare de hacerlo pero no puedo seguir casada contigo.

-¿Porque?- pregunto haciendo puños sus manos elevando su mirada, una mirada que puso a temblar a Orihime, y no de miedo si no que sabía que aquella mirada podría doblegarla y hacerla cambiar de parecer.

-Porque no confiaste en mi, decidiste hacerte cargo de todo este asunto por sí solo, se suponía que seríamos un equipo pero tu decidiste actuar solo.

-Solo quería mantenerte a salvo.

-Solo rompiste mi corazón

-Sabes que no fue cierto todo eso, Dios Orihime quien en su sano juicio buscaría a otra mujer teniéndote a ti a su lado- Orihime se sonrojo.

-Pero, pero no hablo de eso sí no...

-Pero nada Orihime, trate de actuar de la manera en que la creí correcta no lo fue y casi los pierdo por eso, aprendí la lección, lo juro - dio la vuelta al escritorio quedando a centímetros de su esposa, tomó los papeles de divorcio rasgandolos frente a ella- no nos hagas esto, no cuando más nos necesitamos.

Las lágrimas salieron sin parar de los ojos de Orihime, sabía que Ichigo tenía la razón, lo sabía pero tenía tanto miedo de volver a ser herida, pero miro a Ichigo y se dio cuenta que aquello no volvería a suceder nunca más. Se lanzó a los brazos de Ichigo y este la recibió con un fuerte abrazo.

-Te juro que cuidare de ti y de mi bebé, nada ni nadie los volverá a dañar.

-Es un niño- dijo Orihime sonriendole.

-¿Como?

-Si tu bebé es un niño- la sonrisa de Ichigo no tuvo precedentes.

Mil y un perdones por la tardanza de meses ¡! Pero aquí les dejo el capítulo final, espero que lo disfruten como yo disfrute (aunque a veces me estresaba) escribirlo.

Mil millonésimas gracias por leerme.


	17. Chapter 17

Hola a todos ya para ponerle fin a este fic que me costó sangre, sudor y lagrimas les dejo el epilogo que desde que lo inicie mi plan era terminarlo de esta manera, espero lo disfruten.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

EPILOGO

En la casa Kurosaki se podía escuchar el bullicio de todos sus habitantes y algunos amigos, todos ocupados en su labor, dando el mayor de los esfuerzos para que todo quedara adornado perfectamente.

-¡Yuzu!- gritaba Isshin arriba de la escalera- puedes pasarme los clavos, este cartel debe quedar bien fijado- en el que se leía "Feliz Cumpleaños Kazui"

-Lo siento papá estoy terminando de decorar el pastel, ¡Karin-chan ayuda a papá!- gritaba a su hermana que terminaba de inflar globos.

Rukia salía de la casa al jardín junto a Orihime ambas con platillos en sus manos para depositarlos sobre las mesas pues los invitados ya estaban por llegar.

Una pequeña mata de cabello naranja y una roja se podían apreciar detrás del pastel que decoraba Yuzu, que con sumo disimulo intentaron probar el pastel.

-Kazui, Ichika - llamó la voz del padre del niño que recién llegaba a la casa- saben que eso no se hace.

El pequeño niño miró a su padre con ojos enternecidos, pero sabía que eso no funcionaba mucho en él, como en mamá, pero entendía lo que decía su padre y sabía que estaba obrando mal, Ichika lo tomó de la mano y pasaron corriendo junto a la escalera de Isshin que después de tanta espera por fin Karin le había pasado los clavos y le ayudaba a alinear el cartel.

-¿Necesitan ayuda?- pregunto Renji.

-No ya hemos terminado todos.

-Ichigo-kun -llamo Orihime a su esposo con una sonrisa en su rostro - ¿Como estuvo el trabajo?

Ichigo sonrió y caminó hacia ella para contarle su día, mientras ambos terminaban de adornar los platillos.

-Rukia nunca te agradecí por presentarle esa chica a mi hijo, pese a que todo empezó de una manera no tan normal- comentaba Isshin en sus momentos de seriedad y padre normal- temía que se fuera a quedar solo y gruñón.

-No tiene nada que agradecerme, jamás imagine que algo así sucedería, ambos encontraron la compañía y el amor que les hacía falta en sus vidas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos los invitados habían llegado por fin al festejo del pequeño y siguiente heredero Kurosaki, amigos del niño y amigos de los padres, sobretodo estos últimos pues pese a distancias, trabajos que los separaran, su amistad perduraría por siempre.

Tatsuki había abierto su propio dojo que ya había cobrado fama estatal en muy poco tiempo, Ishida después de años de insistencia a Tatsuki por fin iban a casarse, bajo la condición de que Tatsuki no usará vestido de novia la cual él aceptó sin miramientos pues lo que más quería era que ella por fin lo aceptara como su esposo.

Chad se había vuelto un renombrado boxeador del cual sus amigos nunca se perdían una de sus peleas, Rukia junto a su hermano había tomado el mando de la empresa hotelera, aunque su oficio favorito era ser la madre de su pequeña Ichika, quien se había vuelto la chiqueada de su tío ya que había hecho un cuarto especialmente diseñado para ella del gusto que heredó de su madre "el conejo chappy" cabe resaltar que incluso Rukia disfrutaba de aquella habitación y Renji tenía que sacarlas a rastras, antes de que lo convencieran de usar un disfraz de conejo, pues era imposible negarse cuando las dos mujeres de su vida le ponían ojos de corderito, Renji había progresado como médico siendo el mejor en el pueblo en su especialidad, a pesar de recién haberla terminado ya tenía propuestas de empleo de varios hospitales, pero su corazón y su vida estaba en Karakura junto a toda su familia y amigos, por lo que siempre las negaba. Nell había vuelto algunos años después con una sortija de matrimonio al parecer entre sus viajes exóticos había vuelto a encontrarse con Grimmjow y se casaron solo con la asistencia de los hermanos de esta, en un paraje muy bello, continuamente venían de visita a Karakura pues Grimmjow había encontrado trabajo en otro hospital de una ciudad algo alejada de Karakura.

Solo queda hablar de Ichigo y Orihime, Ichigo había ascendido a director del hospital tal como su padre había deseado desde que Ichigo era un niño, tenía más trabajo del que él quería pero lo hacía con amor y calma pues aquel hospital representaba los deseos de la familia Kurosaki y cuidaría de ello tanto como de su familia. Orihime decidió quedarse como directora de su escuela, pues con el pequeño Kazui en su vida, le era más importante él, que tener que estar en un aula de clases reglamentariamente el horario de clase.

La gente se divertía en la fiesta, grupos de amigos platicaban a lo largo del jardín, mientras los pequeños corrían a todo lo largo del mismo. Sobre todo Ichika y Kazui que en palabras de Isshin parecían relámpago a lado de los otros niños. Quien a pesar de la indicación terminante de su nuera de cero alcohol en la fiesta de su hijo, Isshin decidió hacer caso omiso y junto a sus amigos bebían como si fuese la última copa de alcohol de sus vidas.

-Tsk ese viejo- se quejaba Ichigo que estaba de pie junto a Orihime - el próximo año no lo invitaremos

-Ichigo-kun es el abuelo de Kazui-kun no puedes hacer eso.

-Solo es un mal ejemplo para mi hijo - dijo mirando como Ichika y Kazui comenzaban a rayar la cara de Isshin que hacía unos minutos había caído dormido por tanto alcohol.

-Gracias- dijo Orihime mirando a Ichigo con lágrimas en los ojos

-¿Qué? ¿Porque lloras? ¿Te pasa algo?- preguntaba alarmado

-Gracias por todo lo que me has dado estos años Ichigo-kun, por tu amor y nuestra familia, a tu lado ya no me siento más sola- Ichigo tomo su mano entre las suyas con ternura y delicadeza.

-Gracias a ti por llegar a mi vida de esa manera tan loca y especial.

-Bueno tenía una escuela que rescatar- ambos rieron

-Cierto me sentí usado- Orihime lo miró con desaprobación, pero el solo rio.

-Te amo- contestó Orihime, Ichigo enrojeció para después abrazar a su esposa enterrando su cara en el cuello de ella, quien sabía que aquello era un "yo también te amo" por parte de su esposo, pues nunca había sido bueno con las palabras si no los hechos, unos pequeños brazos envolvieron las rodillas de ambos, mirando hacia abajo se encontraron la sonrisa más sincera que habían visto en su vida, Ichigo abrazo a su hijo subiéndolo a la altura de su madre para que ella depositara en beso sobre su mejilla- Los amo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nuevamente agradezco a todos aquellos que lo siguieron y lo disfrutaron, con este fic finalizo mi tiempo como escritora fanfiquera para pasar a un proyecto mayor que la verdad ocupa la mayor parte de mi tiempo del día.

Gracias, los estaré leyendo


End file.
